Looking for Love
by Aesalys
Summary: trad de la fic de Tattoo Shadow. REPRISE DE TRAD. Severus Snape ne pensait pas que sa vie pouvait devenir pire, avant que le chaudron de Neville explose et qu'il se transforme en bambin. Histoire d'en rajouter, Albus le place sous la protection de nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Cette fic est entièrement traduite et déjà disponible dans l'intégralité sur le blog (lien dans mon profil).

Sinon, cherchez 'aesalys publication' avec notre ami Google et c'est le premier résultat.

Je la publierai ici intégralement, ce qui signifie qu'elle ne comprend pas de lemon (trop) détaillé… j'veux pas voir mon compte supprimé…

Donc certes les fics déjà commencées ici et en comprenant seront entièrement publiées ici, mais pour les nouvelles je ne mets que le premier chapitre. En revanche les fics (comme celles-ci) qui n'en contiennent pas ou très peu détaillées arriveront en entier ^^

Pour les impatien(e)s elles sont bien en entier sur le blog.

De plus, c'est une reprise de trad, ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous avez déjà lu le début de cette fic…

Voilà voilà…

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking for Love**

**.**

**Chapitre 1: **_L'accident_

_._

Le Professeur Severus Snape, rôdant dans sa salle de classe, fixait chaque élève avec une expression de dédain complet. Il en faisait de même avec les Serpentards restant, ne leur montrant plus de favoritisme depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, le Trio d'Or était revenu à Poudlard pour finir sa dernière année, et il avait donc le déplaisir de subir la présence des trois Gryffondors dans sa classe, ainsi que celle de la merveille de stupidité qu'était Neville Londubat.

Pour l'heure, la classe travaillait sur une potion de Vieillesse, et bien sûr, Londubat ne s'en sortait pas. Snape plissa les yeux en voyant Miss Granger murmurer des instructions au jeune homme.

« Je retire dix points à Gryffondor, Miss Granger ! Il me semble qu'il s'agissait d'un devoir individuel » renifla-t-il en les regardant. Il vit le visage de la jeune fille rougir, avant qu'elle n'écarte le regard pour se concentrer à nouveau sur sa propre potion.

Le Professeur Snape avait remarqué que Miss Granger agissait étrangement à sa proximité depuis le début de l'année, et il ne comprenait pas franchement pourquoi. Elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux et elle rougissait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. C'était étrange. Arquant un sourcil, il s'avança silencieusement jusque derrière elle pour regarder par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle mélangeait sa potion.

Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui avait changé en elle. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait physiquement changé, c'était plus que certain. Elle n'était plus l'enfant ébouriffée à grandes dents. C'était à présent une belle jeune femme qui avait confiance en presque tout ce qu'elle faisait. Pour cela, Snape la détestait. Il aurait voulu avoir sa confiance, aussi jeune. Il aurait voulu avoir l'attention qu'elle obtenait souvent.

Hermione ne réalisa pas que le Professeur était derrière elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle recule de sa potion pour le heurter. Elle sursauta et se retourna, pour le voir darder sur elle son intense regard d'obsidienne. Elle rougit et ramena son regard écarquillé sur son chaudron, choquée. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle découpait les derniers ingrédients pour les ajouter au chaudron, quand une grande main arachnéenne agrippa son poignet. Elle se figea et sentit ses genoux trembler quand la voix soyeuse du Professeur Snape vint murmurer à son oreille, caressant sa nuque de son souffle.

« Vous êtes supposée mélanger la potion quatorze fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant d'ajouter ceci, Miss Granger. » Il la sentit frissonner et son visage rougit plus encore, le faisant sourire, son regard étincelant dangereusement. « Êtes-vous distraite, Miss Granger ?

-Je… Oui… Je veux dire… Euh… Non » bafouilla-t-elle, le regard fixé sur cette main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Sa peau était fraîche et douce contre la sienne, créant en elle une réaction qu'elle ne pouvait retenir.

« Je pense que vous mentez » murmura-t-il en laissant filer sa main. « Dix points supplémentaires pour votre manque d'attention. » Sa voix était si basse qu'elle en devenait presque séductrice. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, et se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour excitée par la perte de points.

Elle le sentit s'éloigner en faisant voler ses robes, et laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait. Elle avait commencé à développer des sentiments pour le Professeur au milieu de sa sixième année, et pensait que ce n'était qu'une passade, mais alors que le temps passait, le sentiment restait. En fait, ses sentiments s'étaient renforcés. Hermione secoua la tête et tenta de diriger toute son attention sur sa potion, sachant très bien qu'elle serait complètement incapable de penser clairement.

Hermione aurait voulu que ce ne soit qu'un vague penchant, mais non. Ca avait toujours été plus compliqué que ce qu'elle voulait. Bien sûr, ses hormones et émotions étaient un chaos total, après le petit mouvement que le Professeur Snape venait d'exécuter. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il l'avait volontairement touchée. Son cœur palpitait et ses genoux faiblissaient.

Elle tenta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et le découvrit assis à son bureau, occupé à la fixer. Son regard s'écarquilla tellement qu'il en devint réellement douloureux, le faisant arquer élégamment un sourcil. Son visage vira au cramoisi et elle ramena rapidement son regard sur sa potion, mais elle sentait son regard suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

_Intéressant_… pensa-t-il.

Severus se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme à l'instant même.Le découvrir n'aurait pas été difficile, mais il ne voulait pas envahir son intimité.Se relevant, il reprit ses tours de la salle de classe, jusqu'à revenir à nouveau derrière elle. Cette fois, ses sens semblèrent plus affutés, parce qu'elle se tendit visiblement.

« Miss Granger, pourquoi est-ce que je vous surprends si souvent à m'observer ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez me dire ? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, affichant un sourire en coin en remarquant l'expression paniquée de son visage. Autant en profiter pour mettre un peu d'amusement dans sa vie solitaire.

« Non, Monsieur, rien du tout » répondit-elle fermement, mais il put sentir un frémissement dans sa voix.

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi me regardez-vous constamment ? » demanda-t-il en rapprochant un peu son corps vers elle. Elle émit un petit couinement presque inaudible, mais lui était suffisamment proche pour l'entendre.

« Je ne sais pas… Je dois finir ça, Monsieur » expira-t-elle avec difficulté.

« Alors finissez.

-Je ne peux pas si vous restez derrière moi » répliqua-t-elle doucement.

« Je suis votre Professeur, être derrière vous est mon travail » dit-il en reprenant son ton glacial, mais suffisamment bas pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle rapidement, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient suivant d'une main tremblante.

« Que pensez-vous de moi, Miss Granger ? » murmura-t-il, le regard étincelant d'amusement.

_Que vous êtes sexy et que je voudrais que vous me sautiez dessus_… « Je ne sais pas trop de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur » répondit-elle, même si son esprit disait quelque chose de très différent.

« Je pense que si » renifla-t-il. « Vous me regardez bien pour une raison. »

_Je vais perdre contrôle si vous continuez à murmurer comme ça_… « Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Monsieur.

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez peur de recevoir des retenues pour les noms insultants et cruels que vous me donnez sans aucun doute ? » reprit-il, acide.

_Si seulement vous saviez ce que je pense de vous._ « Visiblement, vous me connaissez mal. Je ne pense pas de mal de vous. C'est plutôt le contraire, en fait » répondit-elle, maladroite, mais c'était sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher, et elle le senti se figer.

« Que voulez-vous dire exactement par là? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus curieux qu'en colère.

« Rien » répondit-elle, docile. Elle tourna légèrement son visage pour voir qu'il s'était penché sur son épaule et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit sa respiration s'interrompre en réalisant à quel point il était proche.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il avec plus de force. Elle se découvrit incapable de détourner le regard de ses yeux d'onyx.

« Juste que je ne pense pas de mal de vous, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire » répéta-t-elle rapidement avant de se détourner suffisamment vite pour qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser la Légilimencie sur elle.

Après un instant passé à fixer son visage cramoisi, il se redressa. Il décida que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Cela semblait les mener vers des choses inappropriées, et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une sage idée. Il s'éloigna à grands pas, silencieux, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et n'entendit pas Miss Granger marmonner des obscénités.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence avant qu'elle n'entende une violente explosion. Tous les élèves plongèrent à terre alors que le chaudron de Neville explosait, envoyant son contenu dans toute la pièce. De la fumée l'envahit, et il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle se dissipe. Tous passaient en revue la salle de classe, découvrant deux élèves de Gryffondor et un de Serpentard ramené à l'état de bambins.

« Oh, non ! Neville a dû ajouter de mauvais ingrédients ! » s'exclama Hermione en voyant les mini-versions Seamus Finnegan, Neville Londubat et Pansy Parkinson. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche du Professeur Snape quand son regard tomba sur une pile de robes sur le sol, devant son bureau. Elle s'avança et se retrouva bouche bée, comme le reste de la classe.

Debout, droit et nu, se tenait un Severus Snape de trois ans, sur la pile de robes noires, et arborant un air particulièrement renfrogné sur son visage. La salle de classe explosa de rire alors que les trois bambins commençaient à courir dans tous les sens dans la pièce, complètement nus, et que le Professeur restait debout, en colère, sur ses vêtements. Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, et son petit lui-même le laissa bouche-bée.

_Putain de bordel de merde…_

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Est-ce que cette histoire n'a pas déjà été traduite ? Elle me dit quelque chose. En tout cas, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà lu une fic avec la même trame, ça c'est sûr.

Bon, hé bien vivement le prochain chapitre !

.

Aë : Oui, Socks, le début a déjà été traduit, mais la fic est abandonnée depuis octobre 2012.

J'étais bêta dessus XD

Voici donc la seconde fic de mon projet 'boucler les traductions abandonnées'…

Celle-ci contient 20 chapitres.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Pôv' Sev… il est devenu un tout petit lui avec un mini-mini-lui…. Mais c'est horrrribleuuuuuh ! Et pourtant, je sens que cette fic va me plaire ^^

J'ai déjà entendu parler de la VO de cette fic et en des termes plutôt sympathiques donc j'ai hâte de la lire !

Tu as encore fait un excellent choix et un excellent boulot ^^

.

Aë : Merci ^^ j'avais déjà envie de faire la vf après son abandon il y a 18 mois, et plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandé, ce qui m'a décidée ^^

.

.

Elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux et elle rougissait dès que leurs regards se croisaient. **(Ohohoooo, ça veut tout dire XD)**

.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté, et se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour excitée par la perte de points._ (En effet, qui l'eut cru ^^)_**(Ben j'vais vous dire, pour entendre sa voix murmurer mon joli prénom, je serai prête à perdre un paquet de points XD)**

.

Elle tenta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et le découvrit assis à son bureau, occupé à la fixer. **(Ohoooo, comme je sens qu'il va la tourmenter. J'suis sûre qu'il a déjà mis le doigt sur ce qui travaille Hermione XD)**

.

Severus se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme à l'instant même._ (T'es aveugle à ce point ? )_ Le découvrir n'aurait pas été difficile, mais il ne voulait pas envahir son intimité._ (Pourtant elle, elle ne veut que ça ^^)_ **(Heu, il n'y a que moi qui trouve cette fin de phrase un peu… perverse/à double sens ? ^^)**Aë : la note de Socks te prouve déjà que non XD

.

Autant en profiter pour mettre un peu d'amusement dans sa vie solitaire._ (Tsss salaud !)_

.

Cela semblait les mener vers des choses inappropriées, et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une sage idée. **(Severus, là, tu me déçois…)**

.

Debout, droit et nu, se tenait un Severus Snape de trois ans, sur la pile de robes noires, et arborant un air particulièrement renfrogné sur son visage. **(Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? XD)**

.

Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, et son petit lui-même le laissa bouche-bée.

_Putain de bordel de merde…__(En effet !)_** (Tu peux le dire… XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Obligations

.

Hermione avait le regard fixé sur le Professeur Snape, qui était debout sur la pile que formaient ses robes noires, et qui jetait un regard enragé à Neville. Neville, qui était nu, vit le regard noir du bambin Snape et courut à l'autre bout de la salle de potions. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que son coup de cœur secret était maintenant un bébé. Il fallut un moment pour que le choc se dissipe, puis la classe explosa de rire. Severus Snape n'était pas seulement un bébé, c'était un bébé très nu. Hermione fut la première à agir, en ramassant rapidement sa cape et en l'enveloppant dedans, en obtenant un regard intense, mais sur le visage d'un petit de trois ans, ce n'était pas franchement menaçant.

_Quand je redeviendrai normal, je tuerai Londubat ! Oh, Merlin, je n'y crois pas, je suis nu !_

Severus était mortifié, et se figea lorsque Miss Granger enveloppa son corps de sa cape, avant de le soulever. Il lui jeta un regard incrédule, mais même s'il pouvait former des pensées cohérentes, sa bouche ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots qu'il souhaitait dire.

« Il est tellement mignon maintenant ! » cria Lavande en tentant de lui pincer les joues. Il agita rageusement les mains pour écarter les siennes.

_Vous feriez mieux de ne pas me toucher, petite crétine ! Granger, vous feriez mieux de me reposer !_

« Neville est planqué au fond de la classe. Ron, je pense que tu devrais prendre Semus, je me charge de Neville » annonça Harry en ramassant la cape de Neville avant d'aller le chercher.

« Comment sait-on que ça ne va pas s'annuler? » demanda Ron alors qu'il agrippait un Semus remuant et qu'il l'enveloppait lui aussi.

« Parce que la potion de vieillissement est censée durer au moins quelques jours, selon la puissance qu'elle contient et sa composition, mais Neville n'a visiblement pas suivi la recette, ça peut donc durer entre quelques minutes et quelques semaines, si ce n'est plus » répondit Hermione, avec inquiétude.

_Je-sais-tout… Très bien ! Posez-moi par terre, putain!_

Hermione le sentit commencer donner des coups de pieds pour sortir de ses bras, mais elle refusait de le laisser. Rapidement, elle agita sa main et nettoya son poste de travail avant de partir pour voir le Professeur Dumbledore, alors que la classe riait. Harry et Ron suivirent avec leur bambin respectif, ainsi qu'un Draco Malfoy très ronchon tirant Pansy derrière lui.

_Ces enfants impertinents vont regretter de s'être moqué de moi quand je serai de nouveau adulte._

Severus fixait Miss Granger les yeux plissés alors qu'elle rejoignait le bureau du Directeur. Il était secrètement reconnaissant qu'elle ait rapidement recouvert sa nudité avant que les élèves n'aient une vraie occasion de le regarder. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le bureau, Severus tourna son regard vers le Directeur, dont les yeux étincelaient au-dessus de sa tête d'enfant.

« Miss Granger, quelle bonne surprise ! Oh, je vois que vous n'êtes pas seule. Qui m'avez-vous amené ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire étincelant.

_Ce vieux fou sait parfaitement qui je suis, bordel !_

« Euh… Monsieur, c'est… Le Professeur Snape. Le chaudron de Neville a explosé et l'a recouvert de potion. Il a dû se tromper quelque part, parce que nous étions censés concocter une potion vieillissante, pas rajeunissante. Et Harry a ramené Neville, Ron Seamus, et Draco Pansy » lista-t-elle en lui montrant le bambin Snape.

« Eh bien, Severus, tu es un enfant absolument adorable, même avec ce froncement de sourcils si familier coincé sur ton visage » roucoula Albus en lui pinçant doucement la joue.

_Je vais vous tuer…_

Quand Severus entendit un son étouffé, il se retourna et jeta un regard noir à Potter et Weasley, qui n'en rirent que plus fort. Malheureusement pour Severus, il avait vraiment l'air mignon en tant que petit bout, avec ce froncement de sourcil.

« Monsieur, qu'allons-nous faire? Je ne sais pas ce que Neville a ajouté à son chaudron, je n'ai donc aucune idée de ce que pourrait être l'antidote » expliqua Hermione en calant Severus sur son autre hanche, ignorant le regard noir qu'il adressait à tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Je crains que nous ne devions attendre que l'effet de la potion ne se dissipe. En attendant, nous devons trouver un endroit acceptable pour lui, tandis que je me chargerai de ses cours » annonça pensivement Albus, mais l'hilarité présente dans son regard ne faisait pas illusion.

« Que va-t-on faire d'eux ? » demanda Hermione en regardant son jeune professeur, qui les regardait tous deux, les yeux plissés. Elle dû faire un effort pour ne pas rire en voyant son expression, qui était vraiment parfaitement adorable.

« Je pense que Messieurs Londubat et Finnegan peuvent rester aux bons soins de M. Potter et du reste de la Maison Gryffondor. Je suis sûre que Miss Weasley sera heureuse d'aider. Pour ce qui est de Miss Parkinson, je pense demander à Miss Bulstrode de s'en charger » annonça-t-il joyeusement.

« Monsieur, et pour le Professeur Snape ? Qui va s'occuper de lui ? » demanda Hermione, se demandant si Dumbledore voudrait le placer auprès de Malfoy. Depuis que Snape avait témoigné contre Lucius Malfoy, Draco le détestait. Il était évident que le blondinet pensait à la même chose, d'après le sourire mauvais qu'il affichait.

_Ne me mets pas avec Malfoy ! Ne me mets pas avec Malfoy !_

« Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas soin de lui, Miss Granger ? » proposa Albus.

_QUOI ?!_

« Professeur ! Je ne sais pas du tout m'occuper de bébés! » cria-t-elle, avant de recevoir un grand coup de pied de Snape. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui. « Mais je sais comment les discipliner ! » Il lui jeta un regard enragé.

_Essayez donc !_

« Miss Granger, je suis parfaitement assuré du fait que vous pourrez mieux vous occuper du jeune Severus que qui que ce soit d'autre à Poudlard. Je crains que si je devais le placer auprès d'un autre élève… Eh bien… Comme vous le savez, le Professeur Snape n'est pas le professeur le plus apprécié de Poudlard » conclut-il, faisant réaliser à Hermione qu'il marquait un point.

« Monsieur, je peux me charger de lui » supplia Draco.

« Je ne pense pas, M. Malfoy. Miss Granger est une bien meilleure option, dans le contexte » répondit sérieusement Albus.

« Très bien, je le fais, mais il n'a pas l'air d'en être franchement heureux » dit-elle, résignée, en regardant le bambin aux cheveux noirs.

_Bon sang, non._

Eh bien, c'était décidé. Hermione était maintenant responsable du Professeur Snape, qui était piégé dans un corps d'enfant. Elle marcha lentement vers ses appartements, lui dans ses bras, reconnaissante d'avoir ses propres appartements, puisqu'elle était Préfète en Chef. Les potions étaient son dernier cours de la journée, donc, au moins, elle n'avait pas à le porter dans chaque cours. Enfin, pas aujourd'hui.

Une fois rentrée, Hermione posa le bambin sur son lit et releva les yeux sur lui. C'était troublant pour lui de la regarder avec ce froncement de sourcil familier, alors qu'il avait le visage d'un petit de trois ans.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire à toute cette merde » grommela-t-elle en secouant la tête.

_Vous ? Comment pensez-vous que je me sente, bon sang ? J'ai le corps d'un putain de chiard!_

Hermione soupira en retirant sa cape, pour la jeter sans soin sur une chaise, avant de retirer ses chaussures du bout des orteils. Elle commença à fouiller dans sa commode pour changer de vêtements, parce que tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était prendre une douche.

Severus était reconnaissant d'avoir toujours son esprit adulte, mais il réalisait également qu'il agissait beaucoup comme un bambin le ferait réellement. Quand il était en colère, ce qui était souvent, il savait que tout le monde l'entendait pleurnicher comme un vrai gosse. C'était embarrassant.

« Vous ! Restez là ! » dit Hermione avec sévérité, pointant son doigt sur lui et faisant sursauter Severus, qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il entendit l'eau couler, il rampa hors du lit et commença à explorer la pièce.

_Eh bien, au moins, ce n'est pas rose bonbon._

Il se dandina jusqu'à la commode et fut surpris de voir la baguette de Miss Granger déposée au-dessus. Malheureusement, il découvrit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Plantant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure avec détermination, il sortit les tiroirs et commença à y grimper. Une fois qu'il put atteindre la baguette, il l'attrapa, mais ses jambes rondouillardes manquaient de force, et se dérobèrent sous lui, et il atterrit par terre, s'emmêlant dans sa propre cape.

_Bordel !_

Hermione prit une douche rapide et s'enroula dans une serviette, avant de sortir. Elle ne se soucia pas de sécher ses cheveux en revenant dans la chambre, pour s'assurer que le Professeur Snape n'avait rien fait de mal. Hermione fut choquée de le trouver agitant sa baguette dans tout les sens de frustration.

« Professeur ! » cria-t-elle, même si appeler le petit 'Professeur' lui semblait un peu bizarre. Le petit garçon leva sur elle ses grands yeux noirs avant de les plisser. Il recommença à agiter sa baguette, et même si l'esprit du Professeur Snape criait des obscénités, le bambin, à voix haute, n'émettait que des sons indistincts. « Donnez-moi ma baguette ! »

Ce ne fut réellement qu'un accident qui fit que Severus bougea la baguette d'une certaine manière, et que le sort frappa Miss Granger. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait parfaitement fait disparaître sa serviette, et que maintenant, la jeune fille était devant lui complètement nue, le regard écarquillé par le choc. Severus ne put s'empêcher de la détailler.Pour la première fois de la journée, il fut content d'être dans un corps de bambin, et pas dans le sien. Son propre corps aurait probablement réagi à cette vue. Son regard tomba sur ses seins de taille moyenne, et ses tétons durcis d'un rose sombre.

_Doux Merlin ! Voilà la seule lueur de ma journée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Miss Granger cachait un corps si délectable… Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! Non! C'est une élève! C'est une élève! Oh, merde, elle vient vers moi._

Severus regarda, horrifié, Miss Granger venir vers lui, malgré sa nudité, et lui arracher sa baguette des mains. Elle la remit au-dessus de la commode avant de se pencher sur lui et de le soulever, la gigantesque cape noire coulant au sol.

« Vous êtes impossible ! Est-ce que je ne vous avais pas dit de rester tranquille ? »

_JE SUIS VOTRE PROFESSEUR!_

Si je vous connais suffisamment, je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de vous plaindre du fait que je suis un élève, et pas vous, mais pour l'instant vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un bambin, donc tant que vous êtes avec moi, je commande ! » lui gronda-t-elle, sachant que le Professeur Snape fulminait.

_Comment osez-vous! Vous allez tous vous en mordre les doigts!_

Hermione commençait à fatiguer, à tenir Snape devant elle, elle le plaça donc contre elle, sans se soucier de sa nudité, et s'avança avec lui vers le lit. Elle avait remarqué que Snape avait immédiatement fixé son regard sur ses seins.

_Elle me tient, et elle est nue. Regardez ces…_

Severus fixait ses seins avec appréciation, même si le bambin regardait plutôt avec _fascination_. Il tendit une de ses petites mains et serra, manquant de la faire le lâcher. Severus eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son expression.

« Si vous étiez un adulte, juste maintenant, je ne serais pas vraiment énervée pour ça, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, c'est vraiment tordu que vous fassiez ça » le gronda-t-elle.

_Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de dire ce que je crois qu'elle a dit ? Elle est sérieuse ?_

Hermione le reposa sur le lit et se sentit immédiatement gênée par sa nudité. Rapidement, elle se glissa dans ses vêtements, parfaitement consciente que Severus Snape l'observait. Elle ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'il pensait.

_C'est pour ça qu'elle rougit quand je suis à côté d'elle ! Elle a une forme d'affection pour moi ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle me trouve ? Peut-être n'est elle pas la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, après tout…_

Hermione sécha ses cheveux d'un mouvement de baguette, et les attacha en queue de cheval, avant d'aller fouiller dans son placard pour en sortir quelques vieux vêtements. Elle finit par en trouver quelques-uns dont elle ne se souciait pas, et les ramena sur le lit, les posant à plat pour pouvoir bien les voir.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique encore ?_

Par quelques incantations, elle métamorphosa ses vêtements en tenues adaptées à un petit garçon. Malheureusement, Severus n'approuva pas, et darda son fameux regard sur elle. Les seuls qui ne lui posaient pas problème étaient verts ou bleu foncé, mais le reste, il détestait.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça » le prévint-elle.

_Je vais vous regarder comme ça, impertinente petite chipie ! Je ne vais pas porter la moitié de ces merdes !_

« Vous voulez des vêtements noirs, c'est ça ? » renifla-t-elle d'une manière très similaire à la sienne.

_Oui._

« Vous n'allez pas porter uniquement des vêtements noirs. Vous allez avoir l'air d'un enfant normal, et pas de quelqu'un qui va à un enterrement » dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Elle arqua un sourcil quand il laissa échapper un cri de protestation très puéril. « Je vais remplacer les rayures par des teintes unies, mais vous allez tout porter, y compris le blanc. Soyez reconnaissant que je ne vous fasse pas porter de jaune ou d'orange. »

_Oh, oui, vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle. Je suis si heureux que vous pensiez nécessaire de m'habiller comme une petite poupée !_

Hermione tendit la main et lui toucha les cheveux, le faisant sursauter. Elle fronça les sourcils en passant les doigts au travers. Secouant la tête, elle retourna directement dans la salle de bain et refit couler l'eau.

_Oh, non, pas question ! Cette sale gamine est totalement folle si elle croit que je vais la laisser me donner le bain !_

Quand elle revint, il fut horrifié qu'elle l'attrape pour revenir dans la salle de bain. Il fixa le bain, incrédule devant la petite quantité d'eau, qui ne remplissait le bac qu'à moitié.

_Elle est totalement folle !_

Severus commença à donner des coups de pieds et à crier en voyant la baignoire, et Hermione manqua à nouveau de peu de le faire tomber. Elle le tint à bout de bras alors qu'il continuait à remuer et s'agiter, mais il ne pouvait plus s'échapper de sa prise.

« SOYEZ SAGE ! » cria-t-elle, énervée, et il s'immobilisa un instant, de surprise.

_Et voilà l'ironie. Mon élève m'ordonne à présent_ à moi _d'être sage. Hah !_

Hermione en profita pour lui retirer la cape, ce qui le fit pousser des cris. Elle le mit dans l'eau et se retourna vers son étagère pour attraper du shampooing, quand elle entendit le bruit de petits pieds. Elle se retourna pour voir le petit popotin nu de bambin de Severus Snape filer en courant de la salle de bain.

« PROFESSEUR SNAPE ! » rugit-elle en le poursuivant hors de la pièce. Il courut jusqu'à son petit salon, passant entre le canapé et les fauteuils aussi vite que ses petites jambes dodues le lui permettait. Il ne vit absolument pas que Potter et M et Miss Weasley étaient entrés dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash retentisse il les découvrit alors avec un appareil photo.

_BANDE DE PETITS BÂTARDS !_

« La vache, j'espère qu'il est mieux monté adulte que maintenant » dit Ron, les yeux baissés sur le petit garçon nu. Il vit son visage rougir, il avait visiblement compris ce qu'il avait dit.

_Je peux vous assurer, M Weasley, que je suis bien plus doté que ce qu'aucun d'entre vous pourrait espérer !_

Il sentit Miss Granger le reprendre dans ses bras et leva les yeux vers elle, pour découvrir qu'elle lui rendait son regard. Il était presque penaud, et détourna le regard. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

_Elle touche mon cul nu… Je présume que ce n'est pas un problème puisque je suis un bambin en ce moment, mais sous une forme tordue, c'est toujours mon cul nu qu'elle touche. Maintenant, je suis coincé avec le Trio d'Or au complet pour ajouter au problème. Super ! C'est super ! Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer me noyer dans cette baignoire._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda Hermione.

« On voulait voir comment ça se passe, puisque tu dois t'occuper du Professeur Snape alors qu'il est comme ça, et on voulait vérifier que tu n'avais besoin de rien. Tu viens manger dans la Grande Salle ? » demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au bambin qui était son Professeur.

« Non, je pense que je vais éviter les autres élèves pour l'instant. Je vais juste commander un repas ici puis me mettre au lit » répondit-elle. A ça, Snape lui jeta un regard acéré.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aime ton idée » intervint Ginny.

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. J'en ai assez subi en une soirée. Mais il va quand même falloir que je lui donne un bain, donc…

-UN BAIN ? Tu lui donnes un bain ? » cria Ron, incrédule.

« Eh bien, oui. Il faut bien » répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

« Tu es cinglée ? C'est Snape ! Tu sais, le bâtard graisseux des cachots! » répondit rageusement Ron.

_Oh, attendez un peu, M Weasley ! Vous allez me payer ça !_

« Ronald Weasley ! Le Professeur Snape est piégé dans le corps d'un bambin, et ne peut pas faire pour lui-même tout ce qu'il peut en temps normal ! Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de prendre soin de lui, et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Et correctement ! Si tu as un problème avec ça, va donc bouder dans la tour Gryffondor, parce je m'en fous ! Et puis, tu sais que tu vas devoir le faire pour Seamus et Neville, n'est-ce pas ? » cria Hermione, perdant finalement ses nerfs. Les garçons grognèrent alors à voix haute.

« Ca va, Hermione. N'écoute pas Ron » l'interrompit Ginny en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère, qui ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer, visiblement en colère.

« Ouais, on va juste partir et te laisser tranquille, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, dis-le nous » reprit Harry tout en poussant Ron vers la sortie.

_Oui, faites donc ça. Cassez-vous et ne revenez jamais, pour que je ne subisse pas toutes les atrocités que cet enfer me réserve._

Hermione le ramena dans la salle de bain pour le replacer dans l'eau. Il s'assit et se couvrit, relevant vers elle un regard incertain. Elle reprit sa baguette et l'utilisa pour faire apparaître des bulles.

« J'espère que cela vous mettra plus à l'aise » dit-elle doucement en prenant une petite éponge, avant de la mouiller.

_C'est raté._

« Je suis sûr que c'est très bizarre pour vous. »

_Vous ne savez pas à quel point._

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise non plus, mais il faut le faire. »

_En effet._

« Je ne serais probablement plus capable de vous regarder dans les yeux quand vous serez redevenu normal. »

_Et moi donc._

« Avec un peu de chance, cela arrivera bientôt. »

_Oui. Ainsi je pourrais invoquer les enfers contre vous tous, petits insolents…_

_._

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Alalah elle me fait toujours autant rire cette fic ^^

N'empêche, le coup de l'appareil photo, c'était quand même pas sympa… Mais c'était drôle ^^

Allez, vivement le prochain ! :D

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Et le cauchemar de Severus continue… pour notre plus grand plaisir ^^

Sympa cette fic, j'aime beaucoup !

.

.

_Ces enfants impertinents vont regretter de s'être moqué de moi quand je serai de nouveau adulte. _**.****(Ouais, mais en attendant t'es à leur merci mon pauvre Sev XD)**

.

_Ce vieux fou sait parfaitement qui je suis, bordel !__ (Oui, il se fout juste de ta gueule ^^)_

.

« Eh bien, Severus, tu es un enfant absolument adorable, même avec ce froncement de sourcils si familier coincé sur ton visage » roucoula Albus en lui pinçant doucement la joue._ (Quel emmerdeur ce Dumbledore ^^)_

_Je vais vous tuer…_**(XD)**

.

expliqua Hermione en calant Severus sur son autre hanche, ignorant le regard noir qu'il adressait à tout le monde dans la pièce.** (Le connaissant, si ses yeux avaient été des baguettes, seraient tous mort à l'heure qu'il est XD)**

.

« Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas soin de lui, Miss Granger ? » proposa Albus._ (Héhé ^^)_

_._

Comme vous le savez, le Professeur Snape n'est pas le professeur le plus apprécié de Poudlard »_ (Et encore, c'est un euphémisme ^^)_

.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait parfaitement fait disparaître sa serviette, et que maintenant, la jeune fille était devant lui complètement nue, le regard écarquillé par le choc. Severus ne put s'empêcher de la détailler.**(Roooh, le p'tit pervers ! XD)**

.

Elle avait remarqué que Snape avait immédiatement fixé son regard sur ses seins.** (Pfff, tous les mêmes, peu importe l'âge, tsss XD)**

_._

« Si vous étiez un adulte, juste maintenant, je ne serais pas vraiment énervée pour ça, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, c'est vraiment tordu que vous fassiez ça » _(Je trouve aussi ^^)_

.

_Je vais vous regarder comme ça, impertinente petite chipie ! Je ne vais pas porter la moitié de ces merdes !_** (Tu veux parier ? XD)**

.

« Je vais remplacer les rayures par des teintes unies, mais vous allez tout porter, y compris le blanc. Soyez reconnaissant que je ne vous fasse pas porter de jaune ou d'orange. »_ (Severus avec de l'orange… Ce serait parfaitement ridicule ^^)_

_._

Elle le tint à bout de bras alors qu'il continuait à remuer et s'agiter, mais il ne pouvait plus s'échapper de sa prise.** (Argh, fait comme un rat… XD)**

.

Elle se retourna pour voir le petit popotin nu de bambin de Severus Snape filer en courant de la salle de bain._ (Ca, ça doit être quelque chose qu'on ne voit pas souvent ^^)_

.

Il ne vit absolument pas que Potter et M et Miss Weasley étaient entrés dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un flash retentisse il les découvrit alors avec un appareil photo.** (Les salauds ! ^^)**

_BANDE DE PETITS BÂTARDS !_

« La vache, j'espère qu'il est mieux monté adulte que maintenant » dit Ron, **(Ce mec m'énerve… mais d'une force ! )**

.

_Je peux vous assurer, M Weasley, que je suis bien plus doté que ce qu'aucun d'entre vous pourrait espérer !__ (Ca on en est sûr :D)_

.

« On voulait voir comment ça se passe, puisque tu dois t'occuper du Professeur Snape alors qu'il est comme ça, et on voulait vérifier que tu n'avais besoin de rien. **(Tu parles ! Ils voulaient surtout se fendre la poire un bon coup, ouais !)**

.

Si tu as un problème avec ça, va donc bouder dans la tour Gryffondor, **(ou en sauter ? XD****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3: **_Premier jour en enfer_

_._

_Hermione avait baigné son jeune Professeur et l'habillait à présent d'un adorable ensemble bleu, ce qui ne lui convenait visiblement pas du tout, car il s'agissait d'une nuance de bleu clair. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher le rougissement qui avait maculé ses joues, et lui donner le bain avait été une épreuve très inconfortable. Apparemment, il ressentait la même chose, car il ne l'avait pas regardée un instant._

_Cela doit être la chose la plus embarrassante qui me soit jamais arrivée. Que James Potter aille se faire foutre, à m'exhiber à l'envers devant toute l'école ! Ca, c'est dix fois pire !_

_Hermione le déposa sur le lit et fronça des sourcils. « Je ne sais pas si je dois vous mettre une couche » murmura-t-elle, mais il l'entendit._

_N'essayez même pas, jeune fille !_

_Hermione vit le regard du petit garçon et plissa les lèvres. Il était évident qu'il y avait au moins un peu du Professeur Snape adulte chez le bambin, d'après son attitude et ses expressions._

_« Eh bien, j'espère juste que vous n'aurez pas d'accident, parce que je n'ai aucune envie de nettoyer ça » dit-elle avec un long soupir._

_Juste pour ça, je devrais me faire dessus ici et maintenant.___

_Hermione était fatiguée après avoir habillé le Professeur, et se laissa tomber sur le lit alors que le bambin se posait sur le sol et la fixait. Elle frotta ses yeux et les leva au plafond, se demandant comment les choses avaient pu devenir aussi atroces._

_Hey ! Où est ma nourriture, femme ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller en chercher tout seul, maintenant !_

_Le bambin commença à hurler, et Hermione se redressa, lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet. Il la fixait, et elle se retrouva à lui rendre son regard. Il piquait une colère._

_« Vous avez besoin de trouver de meilleurs moyens d'obtenir mon attention » gronda-t-elle._

_C'est ça, ouais !_

_« Vous avez faim, ou quoi? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton las._

_Mais non, pas du tout ! C'est l'heure de dîner. Quand est-ce que votre esprit de Je-sais-tout va se décider à se remuer ?_

_Hermione appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il ramène à manger dans ses appartements. Puis elle ramassa Snape, à son plus grand énervement, et l'installa dans une chaise haute qu'elle avait faite apparaître. Il fixa la chaise, puis la jeune fille._

_Bordel, vous êtes sérieuse ?_

_Quand la nourriture apparut, Severus la fixa avec incrédulité._

_Bon sang, c'est quoi, cette saloperie ? De la bouillie pour bébé ? Non ! Non, hors de question que je mange ça__ !_

_Hermione sursauta violemment lorsque Severus hurla et jeta l'offensante nourriture pour bébé vers elle. Il agitait les pieds et vagissait pour faire entendre son point de vue. Et quand il vit Miss Granger souillée de nourriture pour bébé, il commença à rire, hystérique._

_Hah ! Voilà enfin que quelque chose de drôle arrive !_

_Hermione sentit l'énervement monter et ravala des larmes de frustration. Elle se récurvita rapidement et se laissa tomber dans la chaise près de lui._

_« Ok, je dois savoir ce que vous voulez manger » dit-elle, résignée._

_Comme si je pouvais vous le dire !_

_« Je ne peux pas vous donner de steak ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais est-ce qu'une soupe vous irait ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant. Le bambin secoua la tête et lui jeta un regard noir._

_« Du poulet et du riz ? » Elle eut un second mouvement de tête identique._

_Je veux manger quelque chose qui me calera, femme !_

_« Merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bordel ? » hurla-t-elle pratiquement. Une expression d'incrédulité totale s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il l'observait de ses yeux écarquillés._

_PUTAIN, COMMENT SUIS-JE CENSE VOUS LE DIRE ? JE SUIS UN MERDEUX !_

_Il commença alors à crier sa colère, donnant envie à Hermione de s'arracher les cheveux. Elle leva les mains au ciel et commença à aller et venir dans la pièce, frustrée. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que le Professeur Snape pensait en ce moment même._

_JE VEUX A MANGER, BON SANG ! BOUGEZ-VOUS ET PROPOSEZ QUELQUE CHOSE QUE J'AIME !_

_« Pourquoi pas des pâtes ? Vous aimez les spaghetti ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Là, la crise cessa immédiatement._

_Des spaghetti ça pourrait être pas mal, en fait. Finalement, la petite a trouvé quelque chose d'acceptable._

_Hermione était certaine qu'elle avait trouvé le truc, et rappela l'elfe de maison. Presque immédiatement, une assiette de spaghetti apparut devant lui. Il attrapa maladroitement sa fourchette et essaya de manger, mais ses mains refusaient d'obéir à ce que son cerveau ordonnait. Il commença très rapidement à s'énerver. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et ne remarqua pas que M. Potter était entré dans la pièce par la cheminée, et semblait épuisé._

_Harry sourit à Hermione, qui lui jeta un regard menaçant alors qu'elle mangeait ses propres pâtes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire en le voyant préparer son appareil photo moldu. Quand elle le vit, un sourire moqueur se traça sur ses lèvres alors qu'il contournait la chaise haute sur la pointe des pieds. Ils regardèrent Snape silencieusement, lequel ne semblait que se préoccuper de la façon de parvenir à se nourrir._

_Bordel de merde !_

_Severus ne tenait plus. Il ne pouvait pas correctement utiliser ses mains pour manger, il fit donc ce que n'importe quel bambin énervé aurait fait. Il plongea sa tête dans l'assiette de pâtes et prit une pleine bouchée pour mâcher joyeusement._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis réduit à manger comme un chien.___

_Son visage était recouvert de sauce tomate et sa bouche était pleine de pâtes quand il remarqua enfin Potter et son appareil photo. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc._

_NON !_

_Il y eut un grand flash de lumière et Potter rit de lui, accompagné de Granger._

_Vous l'avez fait ! Je vous déteste tous ! Que M. Londubat aille en enfer pour ça!_

_Severus, toujours assis, fixa les deux Gryffondors, qui riaient à présent comme des fous : il n'était plus seulement dans le corps d'un enfant, il était dans une chaise haute, le visage couvert de spaghetti. Il était fou de rage. Il les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent enfin de rire, et Potter vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione._

_« Est-ce qu'il a déjà dit quelque chose ? » demanda Harry. Hermione fronça les sourcils._

_« Non, pourquoi ?_

_-Eh bien, Neville parle. Je veux dire, il a la voix d'un petit, mais il arrive à parler. Il a dit à sa manière que le Professeur Snape allait être énervé quand il redeviendrait normal._

_Ooooh, vous ne savez pas à quel point, Potter !_

_« Est-ce que Seamus parle ? » demanda Hermione, reportant toute son attention sur Harry._

_« Non, pas vraiment. Je me demande s'il faut qu'ils y travaillent pour le faire._

_-C'est peut-être ça ! Si Neville a dit que le Professeur Snape va être en colère contre lui… »_

_Au-delà de la colère…_

_« … Alors il est évident qu'il a conservé son mode de pensée adulte._

_N'accordez donc pas tant de crédit à ce gosse…_

_« Ouais, donc peut-être que dans quelques temps, Snape commencera à parler » conclut Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au bambin toujours très en colère._

_« C'est __le Professeur __Snape, et oui, tu as peut-être raison. Alors, quand Neville parle, il ne parle pas comme nous ?_

_-Non, pas comme il le fait d'habitude. Il parle vraiment comme un petit. Ce n'est pas trop mal, mais il ne prononce pas bien tous les mots comme un adulte même si son esprit les pense comme il faut. Il lui a fallu un moment pour gérer ses fonctions motrices, aussi. Il a eu du mal à manger, comme le Professeur Snape » expliqua Harry._

_« Je pense que la transformation a été un tel choc qu'ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de s'adapter à leur nouveau corps » dit Hermione pensivement._

_Saleté de Je-sais-tout…_

_« Tu penses qu'il pense à quoi ? » demanda Harry en désignant Snape._

_A combien j'aimerais vous briser le cou à mains nues plutôt que d'utiliser ma baguette… Une minute ! Ma baguette ! Où est ma baguette?!_

_Severus commença à se balancer dans sa chaise, son regard passant en revue à toute vitesse la pièce. Cette fois, il tenta de pousser son esprit à coordonner sa bouche, espérant parvenir à en sortir des mots. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que Malfoy récupère sa baguette._

_« Ba ! » éructa-t-il. Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard curieux. « Mmm ba ! » Maintenant, il s'énervait._

_« Il essaie de parler » dit Harry._

_PUTAIN , VOUS CROYEZ, POTTER !_

_« Que voulez-vous, Professeur ? » demanda Hermione en venant se placer devant lui._

_« Mmmm ba ! » Elle fronça des sourcils et regarda Harry._

_« C'est comme ça que Neville parle ? »_

_Ne me comparez pas à ce crétin !_

_« Non, Neville parle quand même plus clairement que ça. Comme je te le disais, Neville peut parler assez bien pour qu'on le comprenne, mais c'est juste que pour les mots longs ou compliqués, il a du mal à les prononcer correctement. Je pense que le Professeur Snape essaie de s'ajuster au fait d'être un petit, et d'utiliser ses cordes vocales » conclut Harry._

_Je ne peux vraiment pas vous supporter, Potter._

_« Ok, réessayez, Professeur. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez » dit-elle gentiment._

_Je veux vous étrangler… __« Mmmm bag » parvint-il à émettre, espérant qu'il était parvenu à le dire plus clairement._

_« Sa baguette ! » s'écria Hermione, surprise._

_Enfin !_

_« Sa baguette ? Elle est restée dans la salle de classe ? » demanda Harry._

_« Probablement. Qu'en est-il de celles de Neville et Seamus? » reprit Hermione._

_« Lavande les a prises. Mais elle n'a pas pris celle du Professeur._

_-Je vais aller la prendre. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un la vole. Reste ici avec lui » ajouta-t-elle, et avant que qui que ce soit puisse protester, elle avait pris sa cape et sa baguette et était sortie._

_Vous ne venez pas juste de me laisser aux soins du Golden Boy ? Quelle mauvaise mère vous feriez…_

_« Eh bien, __monsieur__, je suppose que c'est juste entre vous et moi » lança maladroitement Harry._

_Venez-vous juste de remarquer ceci, ou ne faites-vous que souligner l'évidence ?_

_« Vous devriez essayer d'être gentil avec Hermione. Elle va bien prendre soin de vous » poursuivit-il._

_Vous devriez essayer de partir, pour que je puisse penser tranquillement aux différentes façons de me suicider, sans le bruit de fond de votre voix. C'est déjà suffisamment désagréable de devoir rester avec Miss Granger et de l'écouter, elle._

_« Je détesterais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez maintenant » admit Harry._

_En effet._

_« Vous devriez manger votre repas._

_Allez vous faire foutre !_

_« Vous voulez que je vous aide? » demanda Harry, hésitant._

_QUOI ? __« Non! » parvint à crier Severus, crissant intérieurement des dents en entendant sa voix._

_« Ok, ok ! Je pensais que je devais demander. »_

_Que de considération…_

_D'après l'expression sur le visage du petit garçon, Harry fut certain qu'il pensait à quelque chose de particulièrement sarcastique même s'il ne pouvait pas l'émettre. Il commençait à se demander si Hermione pourrait tenir tête au sombre Professeur._

_« Vous feriez mieux d'être gentil avec elle. Vous êtes peut-être mon professeur, mais n'essayez même pas de faire du mal à mon amie, ou vous le regretterez » menaça Harry. La colère du Professeur Snape était évidente._

_« E'pèce de t'ou du c' ! » rugit le petit, observant avec satisfaction la bouche de Potter béer._

_« Eh bien, on dirait que vous apprenez vite à vous servir de vos cordes vocales » répondit sèchement Harry._

_« Cassez-vous ! » rugit le petit garçon. __Eh bien, j'ai une voix débile, mais au moins je peux me faire comprendre._

_« Non, je ne peux pas. Pas avant qu'Hermione ne soit revenue » précisa-t-il en se rasseyant, tentant de regarder partout sauf vers son mini-Professeur._

_Hermione entra dans la salle de classe, baguette levée, et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si personne ne s'y trouvait déjà. Elle rejoignit rapidement la pile de vêtements noirs et les fouilla. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle en sortit la baguette d'ébène, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée : elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Aussi vite que possible, Hermione se faufila vers la salle de réserve et y entra. Elle observa par l'entrebâillement de la porte et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque Draco Malfoy et ses deux acolytes entrèrent, et fouillèrent à leur tour les robes._

_« Elle est pas là ! » siffla Malfoy._

_« Tu penses qu'il l'a ? » demanda Goyle._

_« Non, je crois que c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe qui l'a. Elle a dû passer pendant qu'on était en train de dîner » grommela Draco._

_« On pourra la lui prendre demain quand elle sera en cours. On pourra forcer sa chambre » suggéra Crabbe._

_« Bonne idée » lâcha Draco alors qu'ils ressortaient de la pièce._

_Hermione quitta sa cachette et se dirigea vers la pile de vêtements, les ramassant avant de quitter la salle de classe. Elle fit attention à éviter tout contact avec qui que ce soit, surtout Malfoy et ses amis. Elle était en colère qu'ils aient planifié de forcer ses quartiers pour prendre la baguette du Professeur Snape, la forçant à aller voir immédiatement Dumbledore. Elle ne revint dans sa chambre que pour découvrir un désastre._

_Harry et Snape se battaient par terre. Snape envoyait de petits coups de poings sur Harry, qui tentait d'écarter ses petites mains, mais sans lui faire de mal, et il y avait des spaghetti dispersés de partout, y compris sur eux deux._

_Hermione les observa tous deux un instant, incrédule, avant de laisser tomber les vêtements et la baguette sur son canapé pour prendre l'appareil photo d'Harry. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de ne pas exploser de rire quand ils se tournèrent pour la regarder, couverts de sauce tomate, les yeux écarquillés, leurs bouches formant un 'o' dû à son apparition inattendue. L'appareil photo cliqueta et elle s'autorisa à rire, en obtenant immédiatement un regard assassin de Snape._

_Bordel, Granger !_

_Harry parvint enfin à repousser le bambin et à se relever. Il épousseta les pâtes prises dans ses cheveux et collées sur ses lunettes avec une grimace de dégoût. Le mini-Snape, de son côté, se dandina vers Hermione et tenta de lui prendre l'appareil photo en sautillant._

_« N'à moi ! » cria-t-il._

_« Non, pas question » répondit-elle en lançant l'appareil à Harry qui le rangea dans sa poche arrière._

_Espèce d'insolent petit…_

_« As-tu trouvé sa baguette ? » demanda Harry, récupérant immédiatement l'attention de Snape. L'expression d'Hermione redevint sérieuse._

_« Oui, en effet, mais Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle sont arrivés quelques secondes après moi. Ils la cherchaient. Ils ont prévu de forcer ma chambre demain matin pour la trouver » répondit-elle._

_Ca jamais, bande de petits bâtards !_

_« On doit le dire à Dumbledore » répondit Harry._

_« J'y vais dans une minute » reprit Hermione en utilisant sa baguette pour nettoyer le bazar._

_« Non, j'y vais. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te surveillent pour entrer ici, donc reste, j'y vais » contra-il avant de se diriger vers la porte._

_Eh bien, il n'est peut-être qu'un crétin au crâne dur, mais au moins, c'est un ami convenable. Cela vient probablement plus de sa mère que du type douteux qu'elle a épousé._

_Hermione nettoya Snape d'un simple sort de récure et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Elle reprit soigneusement la baguette d'ébène et l'examina. Elle avait été taillée avec précision, et Malfoy voulait très probablement la briser, pensant que Snape en deviendrait moldu. Elle retourna son attention vers le bambin, et le découvrit debout près d'elle, le visage sombre._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai rien lui arriver » annonça-t-elle doucement, et, pour la première fois, elle vit de la gratitude dans son regard._

_._

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

_._

_Note de __**Sevy4eveR**__ : Pauvre Severus cette fic lui en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs… et pourtant c'est scandaleusement drôle ! XD Remarque, Hermione en prend aussi pour son matricule ^^_

_C'est très plaisant à lire, j'aime beaucoup. Bon boulot, hein -)_

_._

_Aë : Merci coupine ! A bientôt ^^_

_._

_Note de __Sockscranberries__ : __Bon ça se met en place tout ça. Et Malefoy est un vrai connard, je le préfère dans d'autres fic, mais bon, il est bon dans le rôle du salaud quand même -)_

_Vivement le prochain chapitre._

_._

_._

_Hermione avait baigné son jeune Professeur et l'habillait à présent d'un adorable ensemble bleu, ce qui ne lui convenait visiblement pas du tout, car il s'agissait d'une nuance de bleu clair. __(C'est franchement cruel ! Le pauvre :p)_

_._

_Hermione le déposa sur le lit et fronça des sourcils. « Je ne sais pas si je dois vous mettre une couche » murmura-t-elle, mais il l'entendit.____**(Oh putain, cette fois c'est sûr Severus vient de toucher le fond… XD)**__ (xD)_

_._

_Juste pour ça, je devrais me faire dessus ici et maintenant.__** (OUAIIIIS ! Ça fera les pieds à Hermione XD)**__ (Ce serait salaud !)_

_._

_Bordel, vous êtes sérieuse ?__ (Apparemment…)_

_._

_ Il plongea sa tête dans l'assiette de pâtes et prit une pleine bouchée pour mâcher joyeusement.____**(Cette fic est en train de démolir l'image sexy et virile que je me faisais de mon Severus… *snif-snif*)**____Aë : ça sera réparé dès qu'il retrouvera sa taille normale. Ne serait-ce que par la manière dont il la retrouve ^^_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis réduit à manger comme un chien.__** (Moi non plus… ^^)**_

_._

_Il y eut un grand flash de lumière et Potter rit de lui, accompagné de Granger.__ (C'est pas sympa de profiter d'un bébé sans défense ^^)_

_._

_N'accordez donc pas tant de crédit à ce gosse…__**(XD)**_

_« Ouais, donc peut-être que dans quelques temps, Snape commencera à parler » conclut Harry __(Ô joie ! ^^)_

_._

_Vous ne venez pas juste de me laisser aux soins du Golden Boy ? Quelle mauvaise mère vous feriez…__(Ca s'est dégueulasse comme remarque ^^)_

_._

_« Cassez-vous ! » rugit le petit garçon. __Eh bien, j'ai une voix débile, mais au moins je peux me faire comprendre.____(Je sais pas ce qui est le mieux ^^)__** (Cette fois, ça y est… l'image de Severus vient de couler aussi sûrement que le Titanic…)**____Aë : Courage ! Il va redevenir sexy XD_

_._

_Snape envoyait de petits coups de poings sur Harry, qui tentait d'écarter ses petites mains, mais sans lui faire de mal, et il y avait des spaghetti dispersés de partout, y compris sur eux deux.__ (On peut même pas les laisser tranquille deux minutes ces deux-là)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4: Des bambins et des cours**

**.**

Tenter de faire dormir le mini Snape dans un berceau fut un désastre, Hermione dut donc lui créer un petit lit. Là-dessus, il avait piqué une crise dès qu'elle l'avait soulevé ou touché de quelque façon que ce soit, ne faisant qu'ajouter à son stress. Maintenant qu'il commençait à utiliser correctement ses cordes vocales, il pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et s'assurait que ce soit fait sans laisser le moindre doute. Hermione n'y connaissait rien en enfants, quelque soit leur âge, et tout était donc très nouveau, et très désagréable. Elle aurait pensé que le Professeur Snape se serait au moins comporté de manière raisonnable, malgré le pétrin dans lequel il était, mais elle avait visiblement eu tort. Il agissait exactement comme le sale gosse qu'il était.

Il était à présent six heures du matin et Hermione était obligée de sortir du lit parce que Snape se plaignait. Apparemment, il avait l'habitude de se lever plus tôt encore qu'elle le matin. Elle ne sortait normalement pas de son lit avant sept heures. Elle se leva en ronchonnant et rejoignit la salle de bain, ignorant Snape au passage.

« Bougez-vous ! J'ai faim ! » cria-t-il d'un ton très puéril. Elle l'ignora.

Hermione ouvrit l'eau de sa douche, s'assurant que l'eau soit bien froide pour se réveiller, et se glissa dessous. Dès que l'eau glaciale toucha sa peau, elle se sentit éveillée et irritée. Elle fixa le mur carrelé tout en se savonnant, pensant à combien elle désirait que Snape redevienne lui-même, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à se soucier d'un enfant.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prend autant de temps ?_

Severus fouilla les vêtements que Miss Granger lui avait métamorphosés et renifla. Il était sûr qu'il avait l'air ridicule à renifler avec son visage de petit bout, mais il s'en foutait. Il trouva l'ensemble vert foncé qu'elle avait créé et se changea, luttant contre les boutons. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir de noir à porter, qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette, se nourrir, ni prendre qui que ce soit de haut, parce qu'il ne faisait pas même un mètre de haut. C'était atroce.

« Granger ! Bougez-vous! J'ai faim! » cria-t-il, grinçant des dents en s'entendant. Il n'y eut pas de réponse : apparemment, elle l'ignorait. _Vous vous prenez pour qui? On va voir ça…_

Severus se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tourna la poignée de porte de la salle de bain, entendit un cliquetis, puis poussa pour ouvrir. Hermione sortait à l'instant de la douche, et lui jeta un regard noir de colère et d'embarras.

_Sainte Mère de Merlin ! Je commence à apprécier cette petite aventure…_

« SNAPE ! »

_Ou pas…_

Severus n'attendit pas d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il tourna les talons à toute vitesse et rejoignit le salon, où il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, attendant en silence. L'image de son corps nu flottait dans son esprit. La voir dégoulinante d'eau était plutôt pas mal. Il se tourna et écarquilla les yeux en la voyant se ruer dans la pièce, entièrement habillée et extrêmement énervée.

« SEVERUS SNAPE ! » rugit-elle.

_Je ne lui ai pas donné la permission d'utiliser mon…_

« Comment osez-vous venir dans la salle de bain alors que je me douche ! Putain, qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez vous ?! »

_Pour commencer, je suis dans le corps d'un gosse…_

« Vous n'avez fait que me causer des problèmes ! Vous n'êtes pas ici depuis vingt-quatre heures que vous me rendez folle ! » gronda-t-elle avec emphase.

_Comment croyez-vous que je me sente ? _« J'en ai marre de vous » gronda-t-il.

« VOUS EN AVEZ MARRE DE _MOI_ ?! » beugla-t-elle, faisant involontairement bondir Severus en arrière.

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus ! Je ne peux même pas torcher mon propre cul ! » cria-t-il en réponse, se levant sur le canapé pour être au niveau de son visage.

« Vous croyez que j'aime le faire pour vous ? Le moins que vous puissiez faire, c'est essayer de rendre ça plus facile pour nous deux. Ca veut dire VOUS TENIR TRANQUILLE ! » Elle hurla la dernière partie tout près de son visage.

« Je vous déteste » dit-il simplement après un instant de silence choqué. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma immédiatement. Il lui fallut une seconde de plus avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ok, alors, détestez-moi, mais Dumbledore vous a laissé à ma charge, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez redevenu normal, donc vous allez devoir vous y habituer » dit-elle doucement avant de rejoindre la table pour fourrer livres et parchemins dans son sac.

« Vous auriez pu me dire que vous me détestez, vous aussi » marmonna-t-il, tentant de cacher la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, car la douleur de la jeune fille était évidente dans sa voix.

« Cela va peut-être vous choquer, mais je ne vous déteste pas. Je ne vous ai jamais détesté. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pense pas de mal de vous, ce qui excluait la haine » répondit-elle sans le regarder.

« Peu importe ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Pas de 'peu importe' avec moi, jeune homme ! Vous êtes la pire des pestes ! » gronda-t-elle.

_La pire des pestes, hein ? Voyons voir à quel point vous êtes Gryffondor…_

Severus se rassit sur le canapé et lui jeta un regard attristé et attristant. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent et il força sa lèvre inférieure à trembler, tandis que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Il rata presque, voulant exploser de rire en voyant l'expression paniquée du visage de Miss Granger. Il se rengorgea de son triomphe quand il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un couinement puéril.

_Et ça, vous aimez, Miss Granger?_

« Oh non, ne pleurez pas ! Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! » dit-elle rapidement, courant vers lui et caressant ses cheveux. Intérieurement, Severus riait comme un fou. « Ca va, ça va. » Hermione le serra dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine, sa culpabilité prenant le dessus. Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire satisfait de Severus, même quand il se figea et plongea dans son décolleté.

_Oh, ouais…_

Hermione porta Snape dans ses bras jusqu'à la Grande Salle, tout en portant son sac sur son autre épaule. Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir quand Ron et Harry débarquèrent, l'air mécontents, tenant Neville et Seamus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table Serpentard et vit la mini-Pansy courir sur la table, Millicent la poursuivant comme une enragée. Le spectacle la fit renifler, et elle baissa les yeux sur le visage de Snape.

_Mieux vaut qu'elle se coltine le chiard plutôt que moi…_

« Merlin, Hermione, je te jure, j'espère que cette potion va vite arrêter de faire effet. Seamus est pire gamin qu'ado ! Il me rend barge! » s'exclama Harry en se laissant tomber près d'elle sans cérémonie.

« Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens » lâcha-t-elle, épuisée.

« Alors, comment va le fils de Satan ? » demanda Harry, jetant un regard en biais à Snape.

_Drôle, Potter. Très drôle, surtout que je pense la même chose de vous…_

« Il va bien, et ne l'appelle pas comme ça » contra Hermione en servant une assiette d'œufs et de bacon pour Snape. Il sauta sur son assiette, avide, ignorant les regards des autres élèves.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, Professeur Snape » prononça une petite voix, et Snape leva la tête pour découvrir Neville Londubat assit en face de lui. Il avait l'air totalement effrayé. M et Miss Weasley étaient assis de chaque côté de lui et regardaient Snape, curieux. Le reste de la table jetait aussi des coups d'œil aux deux bambins. Snape plissa les yeux et jeta à Londubat le regard le plus froid qu'il puisse émettre. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Son expression enragée parlait d'elle-même et le silence assourdissant fut rapidement étouffé par un son d'eau coulante. Neville commença à pleurer.

« IL A FAIT PIPI ! » s'exclama Miss Weasley en sautant de sa place. Tous les autres explosèrent de rire et Snape afficha une expression d'autosatisfaction.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Neville avait toujours été terrifié par le Professeur Snape, et ça ne faisait apparemment aucune différence qu'il ait trente ans de moins que d'habitude.

« Ne faites pas ça, Snape ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'effrayer plus encore ! » le gronda-t-elle.

« C'est de sa faute si nous sommes comme ça ! » argua-t-il de sa voix de sale gamin.

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais il s'est excusé » siffla-t-elle.

« Je m'en fiche! » cria-t-il en réponse.

« Eh bien, vous devriez ! Arrêtez d'être aussi cruel » répondit-elle.

« Nom de dieu, je ferais exactement ce que je veux faire! » rétorqua Severus, en colère. _Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ose me dire quoi faire. Putain, elle se prend pour qui ? Ma mère ?_

Ginny nettoya les immondices d'un coup de baguette et alla asseoir Neville à quelques places de là, pour que lui et Snape ne se voient plus directement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Snape qui lui rendit un regard désabusé, comme s'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

« Eh, Hermione, comment avance ton scrapbook ? » demanda Ginny, quittant enfin des yeux le mini-professeur.

« Pas mal. J'ai fini les pages de mes parents et celles de Ron et Harry, et la tienne » répondit-elle.

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? » demanda Ron, la bouche pleine d'œufs. Hermione grimaça et tourna de nouveau le regard vers Ginny.

« Au moins, maintenant, tu as de nouvelles pages à ajouter » dit Ginny en désignant Snape, dont le regard passait d'Hermione à Ginny et semblait totalement perdu.

_Bordel, c'est quoi, un scrapbook ?_

« Tu as raison. Certaines des photos qu'Harry a prises vont donner super bien » acquiesça Hermione.

_Putain non !_

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de celle que tu as prise pendant la bataille de spaghetti » rit Ginny.

_VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS GARDER CELLE-LA !_

« Harry, fais moi des copies des photos ! » s'exclama Hermione, excitée.

NON ! PAS DE PUTAIN DE COPIES !

Ginny vit l'expression sur le visage de Snape et renifla son jus de citrouille par accident. Hermione, Ron et Harry explosèrent de rire tandis que Snape affichait un air de dégoût.

« On ferait mieux d'aller en cours » dit Hermione avant de se lever. Elle ramassa Snape, à son plus grand embarras, et se dirigea vers la salle de classe.

« Je veux ces photos que vous et Potter avez prises ! » grommela-t-il.

« Hah ! C'est ça ! Vous ne réussirez jamais à me les prendre! » rit-elle. Le regard qu'il lui jeta aurait terrifié Voldemort.

« Non! Vous ne pouvez pas les garder! » cria-t-il.

« Avec tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je vais les garder, et si vous continuez à agir comme un crétin pourri gâté, je ne vous rendrai pas votre baguette avant un moment ! » répliqua-t-elle, agacée, tout en s'avançant vers le cours de Métamorphose.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » cria-t-il, d'une voix atrocement aigüe.

« Vous allez voir » dit-elle bien trop gentiment.

Hermione rejoignit sa place et fit apparaître un second siège pour Snape, qui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé dans la salle de classe. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rester là, puisqu'il avait été diplômé des années auparavant.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. Je vois que vous avez notre Maître des Potions avec vous » souligna le Professeur McGonagall, s'approchant pour examiner Severus d'un regard étincelant.

« Oui, Professeur, j'espère que ça ne vous embête pas » tenta Hermione, incertaine.

« Oh, pas du tout. Ravoir Severus dans ma classe sera sympathique » répondit-elle, tentant de retenir un rire sous le regard de Severus.

_Rit, Minerva, rit… Vas-y! Ha, ha, rit à mes dépends…_

« Il est plutôt adorable » ajouta McGonagall, amusée.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? » acquiesça Hermione en le regardant.

_Arrêtez vos conneries…_

« Comment se comporte-t-il ? » demanda Minerva.

« Comme un sale gosse » répondit Hermione sans réfléchir, puis elle couvrit sa bouche, choquée. Minerva explosa de rire tandis que Snape fronçait des sourcils.

_Agaçante petite idiote. Je ne me comporte pas comme un sale gosse !_

« Il s'assure de faire de votre vie un enfer » dit-elle à Hermione.

« Oui, et ça marche assez bien. Avec un peu de chance, il ne fera rien pour me gâcher ma journée » marmonna Hermione, se rappelant la soirée atroce passée en sa compagnie.

_Vraiment ? J'ai quelque chose qui va se charger de votre journée…_

Minerva était sur le point de répondre quand un gros bruit s'échappa de Severus. Son visage était rouge alors qu'il expulsait tout l'air de son ventre, ainsi que son dîner. Minerva le fixa, incrédule, tandis qu'Hermione affichait une expression d'horreur pure.

_On ne rit plus, pas vrai ? Oh, ça pue…_

« Euh… Puis-je… Puis-je sortir un instant? » demanda Hermione mal à l'aise.

« Oui, bien sûr. _Je vous en prie,_ prenez-le avec vous » ajouta Minerva en agitant la main devant son visage avant de retourner derrière son bureau. Le petit Snape explosa de rire, de manière parfaitement hystérique. Hermione le ramassa rapidement, en faisant attention à la manière dont elle le tenait, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je reviens tout de suite, Professeur » lança-t-elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Après ce qu'il vient de faire, je peux comprendre que vous soyez en retard. Oh, et j'accorde vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir la patience de le gérer » ajouta-t-elle en le regardant, lèvres plissées. Hermione le sortit de la salle de classe, honteuse de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il riait toujours comme un fou, malgré l'état de souillure de son pantalon. Hermione était presque tentée de le laisser là-dedans, mais elle ne voulait pas être cruelle.

« Professeur, c'était très malpoli » dit-elle en entrant dans les toilettes.

_Oui, mais ça valait bien vos têtes, à toutes les deux !_

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Snape est un véritable sale gosse ! Vraiment ! Je ne le supporterai même pas 5 minutes… Hermione a vraiment du mérite !

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Eh ben, quel petit demon XD

Cette fic est trop drôle… Même si l'image de Sev en prend un sacré coup !

.

Aë : T'inquiète pas, on aura aussi du sexy Severus plus tard ^^

.

.

Il agissait exactement comme le sale gosse qu'il était._ (En même temps… C'est Snape !)_

.

« Bougez-vous ! J'ai faim ! » cria-t-il d'un ton très puéril. **(Un vrai rayon de soleil XD)**Aë : Il donne pas envie d'avoir des enfants, lui… Contrairement à mes nièces ^^

.

_Ou pas…__(En même temps…)_

.

_La pire des pestes, hein ? Voyons voir à quel point vous êtes Gryffondor…_**(Je sens qu'il va y avoir du sport … XD**

Severus se rassit sur le canapé et lui jeta un regard attristé et attristant. Ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent et il força sa lèvre inférieure à trembler**(Mais quel morveux XD)**

**.**

Elle ne vit pas le petit sourire satisfait de Severus, même quand il se figea et plongea dans son décolleté._ (Tsss, un homme reste un homme après tout ^^)_**(Il perd pas le Nord lui XD)**

_._

« Alors, comment va le fils de Satan ? » _(C'est exactement ça ^^)_ **(XD)**

.

« IL A FAIT PIPI ! » s'exclama Miss Weasley en sautant de sa place. Tous les autres explosèrent de rire et Snape afficha une expression d'autosatisfaction. _(Oooh non, c'est vraiment cruel ça !)_

.

« Au moins, maintenant, tu as de nouvelles pages à ajouter » dit Ginny en désignant Snape, dont le regard passait d'Hermione à Ginny et semblait totalement perdu._ (Ah ça c'est sûr ^^)_

_._

« Hah ! C'est ça ! Vous ne réussirez jamais à me les prendre! » rit-elle. Le regard qu'il lui jeta aurait terrifié Voldemort.** (Mais pas Hermione, héhé ^^)**

« Non! Vous ne pouvez pas les garder! » cria-t-il.** (Elle va se gêner, tiens ^^)**

.

« Oh, pas du tout. Ravoir Severus dans ma classe sera sympathique » **(J'en suis pas si sûre ^^)** répondit-elle, tentant de retenir un rire sous le regard de Severus._ (Décidément Snape tu aurais dû être plus sympa, tu en chierais moins en ce moment ^^)_

_._

« Comme un sale gosse » _(Qui l'eut cru hein :p)_

.

_Agaçante petite idiote. Je ne me comporte pas comme un sale gosse ! _Note d'Aë : Si._ (Oooh que si ! ^^)_

.

Minerva était sur le point de répondre quand un gros bruit s'échappa de Severus. Son visage était rouge alors qu'il expulsait tout l'air de son ventre, ainsi que son dîner. **(****XD****)** Minerva le fixa, incrédule, tandis qu'Hermione affichait une expression d'horreur pure._ (C'est vraiment un sale gosse !)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5: Incontrôlable**

**.**

Hermione aurait pu dire avec honnêteté qu'elle n'avait pas été autant humiliée de toute sa vie que lorsque Snape avait été transformé en bambin et laissé à sa charge. Non seulement l'avait-il vue nue deux fois mais il avait tripoté ses seins, sans parler du fait qu'il s'était fait dessus _délibérément_ devant le Professeur McGonagall. Il avait été hors de question qu'elle le change manuellement lorsqu'elle l'avait emmené aux toilettes. Elle lui avait jeté plusieurs sorts de nettoyage et avait transformé une de ses plumes en un nouveau pantalon. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il garde le même, après ça. Ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était qu'il avait ri tout le temps, comme un fou.

Elle fut suffisamment chanceuse pour se tirer hors des autres cours sans qu'il ne recommence, mais elle se sentait légèrement plus à l'aise depuis qu'elle avait constaté que les trois autres petits ne se comportaient pas franchement mieux. Elle avait vu Pansy piquer une crise et jeter des bouteilles d'encre depuis la partie 'Serpentard' de la salle de classe sur tous ceux qu'elle voulait. Puis elle avait vu Seamus tirer le pantalon de Ron au bas de ses chevilles, exposant un arrière-train très pâle et passablement parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, faisant bien sûr rougir violemment Ron, alors que tous explosaient de rire. Hermione avait aussi été témoin, à sa grande surprise, de la course de Neville autour des places des filles Gryffondors, durant laquelle il avait tripoté autant de seins que possible. Cela l'avait vraiment choquée. Elle se dit qu'être un bambin permettait enfin à Neville d'avoir une excuse pour aller tripoter, puisqu'il n'avait pas franchement d'occasion quand il était dans son corps normal. Mais il restait tout de même loin d'elle quand elle était avec Snape.

Les cours avaient été un enfer, et elle était épuisée. C'était vendredi, et elle attendait avec impatience le week-end, pour ne plus avoir à porter Snape de partout toute la journée. Elle avait également remarqué que Draco et ses deux amis avaient manqué les cours toute la journée. Elle avait levé les barrières sur ses appartements avec beaucoup de soin, et n'avait pas eu d'alerte indiquant que quelqu'un était entré. Elle présumait que le Professeur Dumbledore les avait attrapés et qu'ils étaient en retenue. Les cours se terminèrent enfin, et elle rangea rapidement ses affaires pour qu'ils puissent partir.

_Merlin merci ! Si j'avais dû suivre ne serait-ce qu'un seul autre cours avec ces crétins, je me serais de nouveau chié dessus, juste pour pouvoir repartir ! Je déteste ça ! Je déteste ça ! Je déteste ça!_

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et quitta la salle de classe sans un mot. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit, pour l'instant. Elle voulait juste que la journée se termine. Elle rejoignit rapidement la bibliothèque pour rendre les livres qu'elle avait empruntés et en récupérer de nouveaux.

« Je peux marcher » bougonna Snape, irrité d'être à nouveau trimballé de partout.

« Il y a trop d'élèves en ce moment, et je ne veux pas vous perdre dans la foule, ni que quelqu'un en profite pour vous mettre des coups de pieds » répliqua-t-elle, tendue.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi-même » renifla-t-il de sa voix de bambin.

« Mais oui » reprit-elle, sarcastique.

_Petite garce impudente…_

« Je suis tellement énervée maintenant! » gronda-t-elle en arrivant finalement dans ses appartements, où elle déposa son sac.

_A qui le dites-vous…_

Hermione le déposa à terre et rejoignit sa chambre pour se changer. Elle ne vit pas Severus la dépasser pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle était énervée, embarrassée, stressée. Quand elle finit par sortir, portant jean et t-shirt moldus, elle revint dans le salon, et découvrit qu'il n'y était plus.

« SNAPE ! » rugit-elle.

« QUOI ? JE NE PEUX PAS PISSER SANS QUE VOUS NE M'EMMERDIEZ? »cria-t-il depuis la salle de bain. Quand il criait comme ça, il avait vraiment une voix haut perchée qui donnait à Hermione envie de rire.

« Peu importe ! » cria-t-elle en réponse. Elle put l'entendre marmonner quelque chose depuis la salle de bain, sans entendre réellement ce qu'il disait. Quand il émergea, le bambin s'avança vers Hermione et lui tendit un petit objet cylindrique.

« C'est de ça dont vous avez besoin ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça » renifla-t-il, l'observant agiter l'objet et le fixer, rougissante de gêne.

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TAMPON ! » cria-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, que vous faut-il, nom de Dieu ? Du chocolat ? Du thé ? Un Whiskey Pur Feu, peut-être? Ou encore ces jouets moldus pour femmes » suggéra-t-il, et venant de la bouche d'un enfant, c'était pire encore que simplement de celle de Snape. Il examina le visage rougi d'Hermione et sa bouche grande ouverte avec indifférence. « Vous agissez comme si vous étiez en plein cycle menstruel.

-Je ne suis PAS en plein cycle menstruel ! » dit-elle, véhémente.

« Alors, quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-il, narquois.

« _Vous_ êtes mon problème » gronda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis qu'un enfant » dit-il d'une voix faussement innocente.

« Vous n'êtes pas un enfant, Snape. Vous êtes un professeur, bon sang ! » grommela-t-elle.

« Hah ! Vous voyez ! Même vous, vous l'admettez! Je ne suis pas un enfant, je suis un professeur, j'ai donc le droit de déduire des points…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Mais si » contra-t-il. « Oh, oui, et cela coûtera 30 points à Gryffondor pour impolitesse envers un professeur.

-Quoi ? Serpentard devrait perdre 200 points puisque vous vous êtes fait dessus devant le Professeur McGonagall, pendant MON cours ! » contra-t-elle, agacée.

« Oui, mais puisque nous avons établi le fait que _je_ suis le Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas me déduire de point à _moi_. Et puis, je trouvais que mon petit tour était assez amusant. Vous avez vu la tête de Minerva ? Franchement, vous auriez dû voir la vôtre. Je n'avais pas autant ri de toute ma vie, et c'est la stricte vérité » ajouta-t-il, amusé, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Vous me rendez folle ! » s'exclama Hermione, avec une furieuse envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

« Eh bien, oui, ce n'est que le juste prix pour les années de tourment que j'ai dû endurer à cause de vous et de vos amis » répliqua-t-il du ton le plus doux qu'il put émettre de sa voix de bambin. Hermione plissa les lèvres et acquiesça, le regardant avec une étincelle dangereuse dans le regard.

_Merde_…

« Ok, Snape. On peut jouer à ça ensemble, si vous voulez » répondit-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

_Je ne pense pas que j'aime cet air…_

« Salut, Hermione ! » lança Harry depuis la cheminée.

_Oh, par pitié ! Est-ce que ça ne se terminera jamais ? Non, mais sérieusement…_

« Oui, Harry ? » répond-elle en se rasseyant.

« Je me suis dit que je devais voir si tu allais bien. Au fait, Dumbledore a dit avoir attrapé Draco, Crabbe et Goyle alors qu'ils tentaient de forcer ta porte, donc ils sont en retenue, mais ça veut pas dire qu'ils ne vont pas réessayer, donc fais attention » dit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au petit visage démoniaque de Snape et changea d'avis. A la place, il alla se poser sur une chaise, de l'autre côté.

« Merci, Harry. J'ai la baguette de Snape avec moi, ils peuvent donc fouiller la chambre comme ils veulent » répondit-il. Elle vit l'expression de malaise qu'Harry affichait, et se retourna pour voir le regard scrutateur de Snape.

« Tu sais, Hermione, le Professeur Snape a l'air d'un mini-diablotin » lâcha Harry après un instant de silence entre eux trois. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Snape sauta du canapé, ses jambes s'agitant plus vite que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

_C'EST TOI, ESPECE DE PETIT BATARD !_ « AHHHHHHH ! » hurla-t-il, et lorsqu'Harry se leva pour fuir, le petit Snape le tacla sur le sol.

« Ahh ! Laissez-moi, Snape !

-Je vais vous étrangler, Potter! » cria-t-il en se précipitant vers sa gorge.

« SNAPE, HARRY ! ARRETEZ CA IMMEDIATEMENT ! » cria Hermione, mais ils l'ignorèrent.

« Descendez! Je ne veux pas vous frapper, vous êtes un enfant ! » lança Harry.

« De toute façon vous ne pourriez pas, je suis votre professeur, bon sang ! » contra-t-il en envoyant son petit poing dans le visage d'Harry, l'atteignant à la mâchoire. Heureusement, Snape était bien plus léger maintenant, en tant que bambin, et Harry put le soulever, et le jeta plus ou moins comme une poupée de chiffon. Immédiatement, Harry se releva et courut autour de la pièce tandis que le petit Snape le poursuivait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« MIONE ! » beugla Harry en traçant un autre cercle autour du canapé. « Prend ton gosse, vite !

-Ce n'est pas mon enfant! » contra-t-elle avant de se jeter devant Snape. « Snape, venez ici m… » Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase, car Snape la projeta plus ou moins à terre. Il agissait comme si elle n'était pas là, et continua de courir après Harry. Hermione se releva et jura tout bas. Elle n'entendit pas la cheminée s'activer à nouveau, et ne vit pas Ron et Ginny entrer, cette dernière portant Seamus.

« Merde… » fut tout ce que Ron put dire en voyant Snape pourchasser Harry et être pourchassé par Hermione. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus en l'entendant exploser de rire. Ginny sortit l'appareil photo d'Harry et prit quelques clichés sans qu'ils y fassent attention.

Hermione put attraper Snape par la taille et le soulever, ses petites jambes continuant de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Elle rejoignit le canapé et l'y posa contre sa volonté.

« Je ne suis pas une putain de poupée ! » rugit-il, avant de loucher sur le doigt qu'elle pointa tout contre son visage.

« Surveillez votre bouche, jeune homme! Arrêtez d'agir comme un enfant, restez assis et comportez-vous bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et commença à bouder en regardant les nouveaux visiteurs. Ginny prit une photo de lui et rit quand il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Oh, bon sang ! Vous auriez dû vous voir ! C'était trop drôle ! » gloussa-t-elle.

« Oh, oui, c'était hilarant » dit Snape, sarcastique, en regardant Potter, qui respirait lourdement et se maintenait à distance, par sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Hermione épuisée, en se laissant tomber à côté de Snape, en obtenant un regard noir.

« Je suis venue voir si tu voulais faire du scrapbooking » dit Ginny en venant poser son sac.

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas. J'ai besoin de faire retomber le stress » ajouta Hermione avec un coup d'œil à Snape.

« Cool. J'ai demandé à Dobby de nous amener de quoi manger ici, si tu ça ne t'embête pas » ajouta Ginny en s'asseyant par terre, avant de sortir des accessoires de scrapbooking miniaturisés de son sac.

« Bonne idée. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est qu'_il _recommence comme tout à l'heure » dit-elle, dégoûtée, en jetant un Accio sur ses propres affaires.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait tout à l'heure ? » demanda Ron, qui surveillait Seamus.

« Il s'est fait dessus EXPRES devant le Professeur McGonagall » renifla-t-elle en lui jetant un nouveau coup d'œil. Ginny poussa un cri, mais Ron, Harry et Seamus explosèrent de rire.

« Super ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Non, pas du tout ! C'était embarrassant et dégoûtant » rétorqua-t-elle.

_Vous l'avez bien mérité, Granger!_

« Je suis désolé, Mione, mais étant donné que c'est Snape qui a fait ça, je trouve ça super drôle ! » rit Ron.

« Ouais, même si je l'aime pas franchement, là-dessus, je le suis ! » ajouta Harry, qui riait aux larmes.

_Que c'est touchant…_

« Taisez-vous ! Tous les deux! » dit-elle, avant de jeter un regard noir au petit Seamus, le faisant taire instantanément.

« Très bien, très bien » dit Ron, avant de faire apparaître un échiquier pour lui et Harry. Seamus s'avança et s'assit sur une des chaises pour les regarder jouer, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny ramenaient leurs accessoires à leur taille initiale, occupant une grande partie du sol devant le canapé. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, et vit qu'il boudait toujours.

_Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?_

« Que voulez-vous faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous tuer tous » répliqua-t-il, acerbe. Hermione plissa les lèvres et alla dans un coin vide de la pièce, près de la cheminée. Imaginant précisément ce qu'elle voulait, elle commença à faire apparaître plusieurs objets aux formes étranges qui avaient une cinquantaine de centimètre de long.

« Hermione, tu viens de faire apparaître une pile de Lego ? » demanda Harry en voyant les pièces de plastiques aux couleurs vives.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle simplement, réfléchissant aux couleurs. D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, elle fit passer les teintes au vert foncé, noir, marron, blanc, et quelques argentés. Elle revint vers Snape et le prit dans ses bras.

« Reposez-moi, bordel ! » gronda-t-il.

« Oh, la ferme » lança-t-elle en le déposant devant l'énorme pile de Lego.

« Bordel de merde, c'est quoi, ça? demanda-t-il en regardant les blocks aux formes étranges. Il s'agissait de grosses briques de plastique, chacune surmontée de deux embouts cylindriques. Certains avaient trois embouts et Snape n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire de ça.

« Ce sont des Lego » indiqua-t-elle calmement.

« Nom de Merlin, c'est quoi, un Lego ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Ce sont des blocs de construction. C'est un truc moldu. Vous n'êtes pas sang-mêlé ?

-Si, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait en faire quoi que ce soit » lâcha-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Vous parents ne vous ont jamais acheté de Lego ? Ca existe depuis un moment » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ce sont des jouets !

-Eh bien… Oui » répondit-elle, incertaine.

« Mes parents ne m'achetaient pas de jouets ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! J'ai peut-être l'air d'un enfant, mais je n'en SUIS PAS un ! » rugit-il.

« Vos parents ne vous achetaient pas de jouets? Ca craint ! » s'exclama Harry, se sentant un peu de sympathie pour Snape.

« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! » répondit âcrement le bambin aux cheveux de jais.

« Eh bien, ça vous laisse quelque chose à faire ! Alors au travail ! » contra Hermione en revenant s'asseoir avec Ginny.

Severus jeta un regard scrutateur aux blocs puis se retourna vers les autres, pour voir s'ils étaient bien plongés dans leurs tâches. Il se renfrogna et s'assit par terre, les bras croisés. Il passa plusieurs minutes à regarder Miss Granger disposer des photos immobiles sur des morceaux de papiers atrocement colorés avant de reporter son attention sur les Lego.

Les sourcils froncés, il en ramassa un et l'examina. Ils lui étaient totalement étrangers. Il n'avait jamais joué avec ça, ni avec aucun autre jouet, d'ailleurs, il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il devait en faire.

_C'est stupide !_

Il prit lentement les pièces et les posa les unes à côté des autres, mais elles bougeaient constamment, dès qu'il les effleurait. Miss Granger avait parlé de blocs de construction.

_Bon sang, comment suis-je censé construire quelque chose avec ces trucs ?!_

Il tenta de les mettre les uns contre les autres de différentes manières, sans plus de réussite.

_Ca ne sert à rien !_

Snape en tint un dans sa main et jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, qui était concentré sur sa partie d'échecs. Un sourire diabolique se traça sur son visage.

Hermione leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir un Lego voler à travers la pièce et frapper la tête d'Harry, l'envoyant à terre. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle regarda Snape rire au point de s'en rouler par terre. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle entendit Seamus et Ron le rejoindre. Ginny couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour se cacher, mais son visage fut vite d'un beau rouge tomate. Harry se leva en frottant sa tête, et jeta un regard noir à Snape.

« Sale nain… » marmonna-t-il avant de se rasseoir. « La ferme, Ron, on joue.

-Snape, arrêtez ça, ou je vous envoie au lit de suite ! » le prévint Hermione. Snape cessa de rire, mais son amusement restait évident dans son regard de charbon.

« Eh bien, au moins il a arrêté de rire » souligna Ginny, en recueillant un regard noir d'Hermione.

« Oui, je suis ravi qu'il s'amuse à mes dépends » trancha Harry, sarcastique.

_Oh oui. Au moins je peux taper sur cet imbécile sans conséquences. _

Snape ignora le regard de Potter et reporta son attention sur les blocs. Il resta là un instant à les étudier, tentant de voir pourquoi c'était des blocs de construction. Il plissa les yeux et en reprit deux.

_Ok, si un gosse peut le faire, je le peux aussi…_

Severus tenta de les remettre l'un contre l'autre, mais cette fois en les superposant, et entendit rapidement un clic lorsqu'ils se mirent en place.

_ENFIN_ !

C'est avec ce clic que tout commença. Severus décida que s'il était forcé d'être un enfant, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien s'occuper. Il entreprit d'empiler les blocs par couleur, les déposant chacun de leur côté. Il se redressa un instant, observant les espaces libres qu'il avait laissés, avant de commencer à consolider les fondations de sa construction.

_Au moins, Granger, vous auriez pu me faire des pièces en forme de coins…_

Hermione était assise avec Ginny et disposait des photos au-dessus de feuilles de papier de différentes couleurs, avant d'ajouter de nombreuses décorations supplémentaires. Elle avait une belle quantité d'autocollants, bordures, agrafes, gommettes, rubans et autres pour en décorer ses pages. C'était un des passe-temps moldus qu'elle avait toujours apprécié, et elle avait été ravie de convertir Ginny. Bien sûr, les images de Ginny étaient issues du Monde Magique, contrairement à celles d'Hermione.

Hermione glissa ses pages terminées dans des pochettes plastiques de son classeur de scrapbook et feuilleta le tout pour être sûre du rendu. Son album de famille était enfin terminé. Elle en avait plusieurs autres chez ses parents, et le début d'un autre sous son lit. Celui-ci était pour ses années passées à Poudlard. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était stressée à l'idée de s'y mettre.

Quand elle releva les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit de choc devant la création en Lego de Snape. Il s'était bâti un château d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Elle n'avait pas réalisé lui avoir donné autant de pièces. Le tout était en couleurs coordonnées et Snape n'était plus visible.

« Est-ce que Snape a vraiment construit un château ? » demanda Harry en observant la petite bâtisse.

« Moui, on dirait bien » répondit Hermione.

« C'est adorable ! » lança Ginny.

« Allez vous faire voir ! » fut la réponse tranchante qui s'échappa du château.

« Ok, il est peut-être petit, mais c'est bien le vieux Snape » reprit Harry, sarcastique.

« En effet » acquiesça tranquillement Hermione.

Harry sortit à nouveau son appareil photo et prit un cliché de la petite construction. Le flash capta l'attention de Snape et il sortit sa tête par la fenêtre à temps pour être ébloui par un second cliché.

« Vous allez le regretter, Potter ! » beugla-t-il de colère.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! On va voir ! Quand vous serez redevenu normal, ces photos seront développées et cachées là où vous ne pourrez pas les prendre » dit posément Harry. Il comptait bien profiter de la faiblesse de Snape pour le peu de temps où ça serait possible. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il prévoyait.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Cette dernière phrase laisse présager un grand changement … ^^

C'est toujours extrêmement drôle, même si mon petit Sev déguste un max. J'attends la suite, comme de bien entendu, avec impatience ^^

Bon boulot, hein ! -)

.

Aë : Et comme toujours merci ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Sympa les activités manuelles. Qui eut cru que les sorciers savaient faire des choses avec leur mains plutôt qu'avec leur baguette… *Se rend compte que cette phrase pourrait avoir plusieurs doubles sens* *Hausse les épaule et passe à autre chose*

.

Aë : On ne t'en veux pas ^^

.

.

Ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'était qu'il avait ri tout le temps, comme un fou._ (Il perd la tête le pauvre ^^)_

.

Puis elle avait vu Seamus tirer le pantalon de Ron au bas de ses chevilles, exposant un arrière-train très pâle et passablement parsemé de tâches de rousseurs **(XD)**,

.

Mais il restait tout de même loin d'elle quand elle était avec Snape._ (Heureusement ^^)_

.

Elle rejoignit rapidement la bibliothèque pour rendre les livres qu'elle avait empruntés et en récupérer de nouveaux.** (Tu m'étonnes ^^)**

.

« QUOI ? JE NE PEUX PAS PISSER SANS QUE VOUS NE M'EMMERDIEZ? »**(Mais quel charmant bambin, vraiment, je suis sidérée par tant de poésie ^^)**_(Légèrement irrité ? ^^)_

.

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TAMPON ! » cria-t-elle._ (Mais quel con quand il s'y met lui alors ^^)_

.

Ou encore ces jouets moldus pour femmes » suggéra-t-il, et venant de la bouche d'un enfant, c'était pire encore que simplement de celle de Snape. _(J'imagine oui…)_Il examina le visage rougi d'Hermione et sa bouche grande ouverte avec indifférence. « Vous agissez comme si vous étiez en plein cycle menstruel._ (Et lui comme un parfait connard…)_

.

« _Vous_ êtes mon problème » gronda-t-elle._ (Et Bim !)_

« Je ne suis qu'un enfant » dit-il d'une voix faussement innocente._ (Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?)_

.

_Merde_…_(Tu l'as cherché en même temps !)_

.

_Je ne pense pas que j'aime cet air…__(Et perspicace avec ça ^^)_

.

_C'EST TOI, ESPECE DE PETIT BATARD !_ « AHHHHHHH ! » hurla-t-il, et lorsqu'Harry se leva pour fuir, le petit Snape le tacla sur le sol.** (J'adoore ^^)**

« Ahh ! Laissez-moi, Snape !

-Je vais vous étrangler, Potter! » cria-t-il en se précipitant vers sa gorge._ (Tiens, un peu d'animation. Ca faisait longtemps :p)_

.

Ginny sortit l'appareil photo d'Harry et prit quelques clichés sans qu'ils y fassent attention._ (Héhé ^^)_

.

« Oh, bon sang ! Vous auriez dû vous voir ! C'était trop drôle ! » gloussa-t-elle.** (En effet, j'ai mal aux joues XD)**

.

« Vous tuer tous »** (Ca a le mérite d'être clair ^^)** répliqua-t-il, acerbe. _(Ca pourrait être sympa comme activité ^^)_

.

Imaginant précisément ce qu'elle voulait, elle commença à faire apparaître plusieurs objets aux formes étranges qui avaient une cinquantaine de centimètre de long._ (50 cm pour des légos c'est pas un peu grand ?) _Aë : Si, c'est des lego géants ^^

.

D'un rapide mouvement de baguette, elle fit passer les teintes au vert foncé, noir, marron, blanc, et quelques argentés. Elle revint vers Snape et le prit dans ses bras._ .__ (Cool, on va pouvoir construire le dortoir des Serpentard ! ^^)_

.

Certains avaient trois embouts et Snape n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire de ça.** (Je dirais : s'humilier un peu plus… ^^)**

.

« Vous parents ne vous ont jamais acheté de Lego ? Ca existe depuis un moment » répliqua-t-elle._ .__ (Vas-y insinue subtilement qu'il est vieux ^^)_

.

« Mes parents ne m'achetaient pas de jouets ! **(Là, je suis triste…)** Aë : Oui, hein ?

.

Hermione leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir un Lego voler à travers la pièce et frapper la tête d'Harry, l'envoyant à terre. _(Un légo ? Mais c'est minuscule un légo…)_ Aë : D'après la VO, Hermione a fait apparaître des Lego géants, plus gros que les duplo ^^

.

Snape cessa de rire, mais son amusement restait évident dans son regard de charbon._ (Tu m'étonnes, moi aussi jme marre !)_

.

« Oui, je suis ravi qu'il s'amuse à mes dépends » trancha Harry, sarcastique.** (Bah, c'est un juste retour des choses, non, ^^)**

_._

_Ok, si un gosse peut le faire, je le peux aussi…__(Assurément !)_** (*se frappe le front de la main et secoue la tête d'un air désolé en voyant son Severus viril et sexy s'éloigner de plus en plus*)**Aë : Eh ! Je t'ai déjà dit et répété qu'il allait faire un retour en force ^^

.

Il s'était bâti un château d'un mètre cinquante de haut. Elle n'avait pas réalisé lui avoir donné autant de pièces. **(Ohohoooo ! Sa magie lui reviendrait-elle enfin? ^^)**Aë : ? Nope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6: Le petit secret pervers**

**.**

Severus Snape ne sortit pas de son château de Lego pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne voulait voir personne, ni les flashs de l'appareil photo, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait grandi en garçon solitaire, et en tant qu'homme solitaire il n'avait aucune envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Severus était assis dans un coin de son château, les genoux serrés sous le menton il finit par jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur lorsque les Gryffondor semblèrent partir.

« Bon, Hermione, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher » lança Harry en tentant de retenir un bâillement.

« Oui, il faut que j'aille me coucher, moi aussi » dit Hermione, fatiguée.

« Va falloir aller voir Lavande, voir ce qu'elle a fait de Neville. Elle a un peu trop rapidement proposé de faire la baby-sitter, je pense qu'elle doit être en train de l'habiller avec des trucs de poupée » dit Ginny. Heureusement pour Snape, personne ne le vit frissonner en l'imaginant.

« Pauvre Neville » dit Hermione, compatissante.

« Pauvre Neville ? Tu déconnes, c'était où le laisser là-bas avec elle ou l'amener ici et qu'il affronte Snape. Neville est bien plus content habillé en fille » conclut Ron en prenant Seamus dans ses bras. Hermione plissa les lèvres et secoua la tête alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers la cheminée.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, Hermione rangea tous ses accessoires de scrap-booking avant de revenir dans le salon et de toquer au château de Lego. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte, pour découvrir le petit Snape assis dans un coin à la fixer en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est l'heure d'aller au lit » annonça-t-elle doucement.

« Je déciderai seul de quand j'irai au lit, Miss Granger ! » rugit-il. La bonne humeur d'Hermione s'évapora rapidement et elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, ou vous le regretterez » répondit-elle simplement.

« JE SUIS LE PROFESSEUR ! » beugla-t-il.

« SORTEZ DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurla-t-elle, et il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Là, elle avait vraiment l'air effrayante.

« BIEN ! » rugit-il, trop fatigué pour une dispute. Il sortit du petit château et lui jeta un regard menaçant. « Vous n'êtes qu'une agaçante je-sais-tout tyrannique !

Le regard d'Hermione perdit son étincelle de colère et Snape aurait pu jurer voir une lueur de douleur s'y refléter avant qu'elle ne la masque d'indifférence. Il savait qu'il lui avait souvent fait cela, mais voir Miss Granger le faire fut assez dérangeant.

« Allons, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit » dit-elle rapidement avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il la suivit en maugréant mais plissa les yeux en la voyant aller dans la salle de bain avant d'entendre l'eau couler.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Vous avez besoin d'un bain » répondit-elle.

« Oh non ! Non ! Non! Non! Vous n'allez pas encore me donner un bain » gronda-t-il. Elle ressortit et baissa les yeux sur lui.

« Ce sera plus facile à faire, puisque nous l'avons déjà fait » dit-elle, mais il perçut le manque de certitude dans sa voix. Elle était tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas plus facile! Vous avez vu mes parties, et vous n'étiez pas censée les voir, jamais ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il rougissait violemment, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas de colère.

« Eh bien… Ca ne compte pas vraiment » contra-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Excusez-moi ? Et pourquoi ça ne compterai pas ? » demanda-t-il en arquant son petit sourcil.

« Parce que vous êtes… Vous savez… Petit. Je veux dire, si vos… _Parties_… Ont l'air de ça quand vous êtes adulte, alors… Je suppose que ça compterait… » Sa voix mourut sous sa gêne plus qu'extrême.

« Miss Granger, je ne suis pas M. Weasley » commença-t-il assez calmement. Si calmement que cela la dérangea. « Je peux vous assurer que mes _parties_ sont assez adéquates. Ne jugez pas mon apparence sur ce qu'elle est à présent, car si vous avez un jour la chance de me voir en tant qu'adulte, vous risquez de fixer le tout avec tant d'attention que votre bouche en restera ouverte suffisamment longtemps pour que vous gobiez des mouches. »

_Bien, elle a enfin fermé sa bouche… Je voudrais juste qu'elle arrête de me regarder comme ça…_

Quand Hermione se tira finalement de son choc momentané, elle s'éloigna de la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lit pour lire pendant que Snape prendrait son bain. Elle pouvait sentir son regard la suivre, mais elle ne le regarda pas.

« Miss Granger, si j'avais su que pour vous la faire fermer je n'avais qu'à décrire mon pénis, je vous aurais montré ce foutu engin en espérant que votre bouche ne se rouvre jamais » annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin, appréciant son tourment. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil tranquille.

« Monsieur, vous n'auriez pas les couilles de faire ça » dit-elle hardiment. Le sourire quitta instantanément le visage de Severus.

« Oh, vraiment ? » osa-t-il demander.

« Et je ne compte pas les couilles que vous avez là, elles sont trop petites » ajouta-t-elle. Cette fois, il se renfrogna.

« Vous allez ravaler ça ! » gronda-t-il en tapant du pied.

« J'adorerai » murmura-t-elle en souriant pour elle-même. Elle ouvrit son livre et commença à lire, mais fut distraite dès qu'elle repensa à ce que Snape avait dit. Elle avait vraiment envie de voir _ça_, maintenant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en entendant un 'boum' sur le sol, suivi par le bruit de petits pieds et de plusieurs obscénités. Elle ne put empêcher le sourire moqueur qui se traça sur ses lèvres en entendant comment Snape se plaignait de la façon dont il ne pouvait atteindre les serviettes ni grimper dans la baignoire sans se casser la figure. Hermione fit semblant de lire quand Snape sortit pour lui jeter un regard noir. Elle renifla quand elle le vit entièrement enfoui dans une serviette, seul son visage dépassant.

« Je ne vois rien d'amusant là-dedans » siffla-t-il tout en piétinant la pile pliée avec soin de ses vêtements.

Hermione haussa les épaules et referma son livre. Elle était fatiguée, et lassée. Snape était certainement moins pénible à supporter adulte, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et le découvrit entièrement habillé, les cheveux plaqués en arrière.

_Bordel, pourquoi vous me fixez, maintenant ?_

« Vous êtes prêt à aller vous coucher ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, je suis prêt pour un Whiskey Pur Feu » répliqua-t-il d'une voix soyeuse, mais haut-perché.

« Hors de question que vous buviez cette merde tant que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité » contra-t-elle.

« Votre langage, Miss Granger » menaça-t-il.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît ! N'essayez pas de me discipliner, maintenant que vous avez chié dans votre pantalon devant la classe de Métamorphose » lâcha-t-elle, agacée.

_Ouais, c'était dégoûtant, mais hilarant… Je suis sûr que vous n'oublierez jamais ça._

« Vous n'êtes pas franchement de bonne compagnie en ce moment, Miss Granger » dit-il calmement.

« Vous n'êtes jamais de bonne compagnie, petit merdeux ! » rugit-elle.

_Ok. Vous voulez m'insulter ? Très bien._

Severus exigea de ses yeux qu'ils s'humidifient et de sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle tremble alors qu'il jetait à la jeune Gryffondor un regard triste. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son expression horrifiée et pleine de culpabilité.

_Miss Granger, vous êtes si crédule._

« Je ne suis pas un merdeux » dit-il d'une petite voix de bambin blessé avant de laisser tomber ses larmes de crocodile.

« Je suis désolée ! » cria Hermione, horrifiée avant de venir sur lui pour le serrer contre elle.

_Sens la culpabilité ! Sens-la ! Ha ha!_

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça! C'est juste que c'est difficile » dit-elle doucement en le berçant d'avant en arrière tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une balade de santé pour moi, non plus !_

« Je suis juste si énervée à propos de tout. Peut-être que je devrais vérifier si mon cycle menstruel n'arrive pas » poursuivit-elle.

_Ok… J'avais pas franchement besoin de le savoir… Mais merci quand même._

« S'il vous plaît, ne pleurez pas » murmura-t-elle en caressant son dos.

_Si vous continuez à me serrer contre vos seins à chaque fois que je pleure, je vais continuer chaque jour pour en profiter…_

« Je ne pensais même pas que vous étiez capable de pleurer » reprit-elle.

_Oh, merci. C'est censé me remonter le moral ?_

Severus se pressa plus près d'elle, savourant la sensation de ses seins contre sa joue. Une fois encore, elle manqua le petit sourire démoniaque qu'il arborait, alors qu'elle traçait de petits cercles dans son dos.

_C'est le plus d'action que j'aie eu depuis longtemps… Et c'est plus triste encore d'y penser._

Hermione se laissa retomber en arrière, le petit Snape au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait pour l'instant oublié que c'était son austère Professeur, et pensait à lui comme à un bambin de trois ans, à qui elle avait dit des méchancetés, et qu'elle devait donc tenter de réconforter.

_Hmm… C'est plutôt pas mal…_

Severus pouvait entendre le rythme stable de son cœur, et les cercles qu'elle traçait dans son dos commençaient à avoir un effet sur lui. Ses paupières commencèrent à s'alourdir et il bâilla à pleine mâchoire, oubliant un instant que c'était l'agaçante Gryffondor, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter.

Hermione entendit un doux ronflement et réalisa que Snape était endormi. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de le mettre dans son berceau et se contenta donc de tirer la couverture sur eux et d'éteindre les lumières d'un mouvement de baguette. Après avoir rangé sa baguette sous son oreiller, elle ferma les yeux et d'endormit instantanément.

Severus se réveilla à sept heures du matin quand il sentit quelque chose chatouiller son visage. Il s'assit et baissa les yeux sur les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione Granger. Il plissa les yeux en l'examinant.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis endormi dans le même lit qu'elle ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi !_

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle roula de côté et enfonça le visage dans son oreiller. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il observa ses longs cils reposant sur ses joues et les taches de rousseur à peine visibles qui ombraient son nez. S'il avait été tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il aurait dit qu'elle était belle.

_Je perds la tête…_

« Mmmm… » gémit-elle doucement.

_Bordel de merde !_

« Oooh.. »

_Oh, doux Merlin! Arrêtez ça!_

« Mmmhmm… »

_Je n'en peux plus ! Je veux récupérer mon corps, bon sang!_

« Severus… » expira-t-elle. Elle était parfaitement endormie et absolument pas consciente que son Professeur la fixait avec des yeux plus larges que des assiettes.

_Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire mon nom ?_

« Oooh… »

_Par tous les dieux ! Elle a dit mon nom et elle gémit! De quoi elle rêve ? Je veux savoir !_

Severus vit la jeune femme enfoncer son visage dans l'oreiller et remarqua son léger mouvement de hanches. Si ses yeux avaient pu s'écarquiller plus encore, ils l'auraient fait. Il se redressa, totalement choqué, et la fixa la bouche grande ouverte.

_Bordel de merde ! Elle rêve de moi !_

« N'arrête pas, Severus » expira-t-elle, essoufflée, contre son oreiller.

_Pourquoi j'arrêterais, bon sang ? Saloperie de Londubat, je lui dois tout ça ! Je ne peux rien faire du tout!_

« Oooh ! » gémit-elle plus fort.

_Oh, je dois pas être mauvais…_

Il pouvait entendre un changement dans sa respiration et put voir un léger lustre de sueur sur son front. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, à présent.

_Alors, Miss Granger a un petit secret pervers. Ca explique tout. Oh, elle va le sentir passer. Je suis impatient de l'humilier!_

« Severus! »

_Je suis ici!_

Quelques instants après avoir à nouveau prononcé son prénom, elle se calma et s'endormit plus profondément laissant un Severus très satisfait plongé dans ses pensées. Il se rallongea près d'elle et même, se rapprocha, espérant qu'elle se réveillerait et se rappellerai de son rêve. Il voulait voir l'horreur sur son visage. Malheureusement, se rallonger ne fut pas une bonne idée, car il finit par se rendormir.

Quand Hermione s'agita deux heures plus tard, elle réveilla un très irrité mini Snape, qui s'était retrouvé sous elle. Elle s'écarta rapidement et le fixa, horrifiée, tandis que son rêve érotique lui revenait en tête.

« Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous écraser » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Peut-être que si vous restiez de votre côté du lit vous n'auriez pas à vous inquiéter de me broyer ! » cria-t-il.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée » marmonna-t-elle en évitant de le regarder en face. Elle manqua à nouveau son sourire en coin.

« Miss Granger, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me regarder ? Vous êtes surprise de trouver votre Professeur endormi dans votre lit ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur.

« Pour l'instant, vous êtes un bambin, ça ne compte pas » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui, eh bien, arrêtez de changer tout le temps d'avis sur le fait que je suis un bambin ou votre professeur. Je suis de plus en plus perdu. Je crois savoir que vous avez bien dormi ? » Severus observa avec satisfaction son visage afficher une jolie teinte rosée.

« Oui, ça va… » marmonna-t-elle, avant de filer en direction de la salle de bain.

Severus ricana et sauta du lit, se dépêchant de s'habiller avant qu'elle ne revienne. Il entendit la douche couler et sut qu'elle y serait un petit moment.

_Elle a probablement besoin de se nettoyer après ce rêve…_

Severus marcha autour de la pièce à la recherche d'une occupation, mais après quelques minutes, il se laissa tomber à terre pour bouder. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur un livre à couverture beige, sous le lit de Miss Granger.

_Scrapbook, hein ? On va voir ce que c'est que cette merde…_

Il sortit le livre de sa cachette et l'ouvrit, au simple bénéfice de se faire assaillir par la vision d'une page rose pétant, avec des photographies moldues. Il renifla à cette vue, mais commença à examiner les différentes photos. Il semblait que celles-ci étaient consacrées à la famille et à l'enfance de Miss Granger. Severus parcourut silencieusement les pages, remarquant que chaque page était individuellement créée et adaptée à ses images. Il y avait des autocollants et de petits mots ainsi que des bordures, des rubans, et autres babioles.

_Pourquoi ne pas faire un album photo normal ? Comment a-t-elle le temps de faire tout ça, bordel ?_

Severus arriva sur une photo de la jeune Gryffondor où elle avait onze ans et renifla. Ses dents étaient vraiment trop grandes, à l'époque, et ses cheveux étaient une forêt vierge. Il se rappela à quel point elle était agaçante et secoua la tête.

_Elle est passée de ça à la jeune femme qu'elle est devenue… Qui fantasme sur son professeur…_

Il entendit l'eau cesser de couler et rangea rapidement le livre sous son lit, puis attendit. Il voulait l'embarrasser. Il voulait voir quelle serait sa réaction si elle savait qu'il savait pour son rêve. Severus sourit diaboliquement.

Hermione s'assura d'être bien habillée avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas être à nouveau mise mal à l'aise par Snape la voyant nue. Elle sortit et vit que Snape était déjà habillé, assit par terre et qu'il arborait un sourire innocent. Elle fut immédiatement suspicieuse.

« Prête à partir, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. Trop gentiment. Elle acquiesça lentement et s'avança vers lui. Quand elle le prit dans ses bras, il ne protesta pas ni ne renifla. C'était tout à fait douteux.

Ils descendirent au petit déjeuner pour trouver tout le monde déjà installé. Elle vint s'asseoir près de Ginny et commença à servir une assiette à Snape qui jetait à nouveau des regards meurtriers au petit Neville.

« Arrêtez ça ! » siffla Hermione en tapant son bras. Elle reçut à son tour un regard noir. Ron et Harry étaient assis de chaque côté de Neville et Seamus, et remplissaient leurs bouches d'œufs.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Ginny.

« Ca a été » répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules, avant de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Oh, je suis sûr que oui » dit Snape avec un sourire. Hermione fronça les sourcils et le regarda.

« C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Miss Granger, comment pourriez-vous ne pas savoir à quoi je me réfère ? » lança-t-il. Tous les autres se turent et se tournèrent vers elle.

« De quoi il parle, Mione ? » demanda Ron en avalant sa nourriture.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle, ennuyée.

« Je parle de vos jolis petits rêves, Miss Granger » reprit-il calmement en voyant son visage rougir violemment.

« Rêves ? » répéta Ginny en regardant le Professeur, puis son amie, qui semblait mortifiée.

« Oui, des rêves. Le type de rêves qui la ferait crier _mon_ nom » précisa Snape. Il observa Mr Potter s'étouffer avec sa nourriture et commencer à tousser très fort.

_J'espère que vous vous étoufferez, sale petit bâtard !_

Ron tendit le bras pour flanquer un grand coup dans le dos d'Harry, délogeant ce qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge.

_Oh, tant pis…_

« Mione ! Tu as rêvé de _Snape_? Tu étais en train de… Le sauter ? » demanda Ron, incrédule, attirant l'intention de quelques élèves supplémentaires.

« Non, c'est faux ! Il ment! » répliqua-t-elle, désespérée.

« Ha ! M'avez-vous déjà vu mentir ? » reprit Snape.

« Il n'a pas tort » concéda Harry. Snape afficha un air très satisfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le regard de Miss Granger s'ombrer de larmes.

« Pauvre connard » siffla-t-elle. C'était inattendu. De colère, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, et avant qu'il ne comprenne, il se retrouva affublé d'une robe rose bonbon, de chaussettes hautes, de chaussures noires et étincelantes, et ses cheveux étaient tirés en couettes. Il fut horrifié. Une fois de plus, il vit un flash d'appareil photo et se retrouva face au visage rougi d'Harry Potter, qui riait si fort qu'il en pleurait littéralement. La Grande Salle au complet se moquait de lui, les professeurs de la grande table compris.

_Saloperie de Granger !_

Severus sauta de la table et courut derrière Miss Granger. Il voulait lui crier dessus pour l'avoir habillé en petite fille. Ses petites jambes s'agitaient aussi vite que possible pour la rattraper, et quand ce fut le cas, il s'accrocha à un de ses mollets, la faisant trébucher.

« Lâchez-moi, Snape ! » rugit-elle.

« Rhabillez-moi en garçon ! » cria-t-il en réponse.

« Non ! Vous le méritez ! Vous êtes même chanceux que je ne vous aie pas laissé nu dans la Grande Salle ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Comment avez-vous pu dire ces choses devant mes amis ? » ragea-t-elle tandis que ses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Maintenant, c'était lui qui se sentait coupable.

« Je m'excuse… » dit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur ses talons.

« Vous vous excusez ? Vous croyez que ça va améliorer la situation ? » lâcha-t-elle, mordante de colère.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas aimé que vous criiez mon nom…_

Sans qu'il le réalise, ses vêtements reprirent leur forme initiale, et elle se redressa. Il n'avait pas exactement espéré ce genre de réaction de sa part. Il voulait uniquement s'amuser, mais apparemment, il en avait trop fait.

« Pourquoi ne pas retourner dans vos cachots et vous débrouiller tout seul? » renifla-t-elle.

« Miss Granger, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous en faites un tel drame » gronda-t-il.

« Peut-être est-ce parce que mes amis ne savent pas que je rêve de MON PUTAIN DE PROFESSEUR QUI S'AVERE ETRE VOUS ! » hurla-t-elle, le faisant bondir en arrière.

_Wow, elle fait flipper…_

Il était sur le point de répondre quand il vit l'expression de son visage, ce qui l'arrêta. Son regard s'écarquilla et elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour découvrir ce qu'elle observait. Severus sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir en voyant Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy s'approcher, baguettes levées et pointées sur lui et Miss Granger. Pour la première fois, Snape sut qu'il ne pourrait pas défendre son élève ni lui-même.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Houla ! Je sais que j'ai du retard dans la correction des chapitres, mais là j'aimerai bien avoir la suite sous la main ! Ca s'annonce chaud ! Des révélations et maintenant un petit combat déloyal digne de tout Serpentard… Quel suspense !

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Mais heuuu! Quel vilain, vilain, VILAIN cliff !

C'est toujours aussi génial et j'aime beaucoup l'humour et le ton léger de cette fic ^^

.

.

« Pauvre Neville » dit Hermione, compatissante._ (Comme tu dis !)_

« Pauvre Neville ? Tu déconnes, c'était où le laisser là-bas avec elle ou l'amener ici et qu'il affronte Snape. Neville est bien plus content habillé en fille » _(Je pense aussi ^^)_

.

« SORTEZ DE LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurla-t-elle, et il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Là, elle avait vraiment l'air effrayante._ (Tu vois quand tu veux ^^)_

.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une agaçante je-sais-tout tyrannique !_ (Et toi, tu es pire :p)_

.

« Parce que vous êtes… Vous savez… Petit. Je veux dire, si vos… _Parties_… Ont l'air de ça quand vous êtes adulte, alors… Je suppose que ça compterait… » Sa voix mourut sous sa gêne plus qu'extrême._ (Mdrrr)_** ( Purée, Hermione, tu t'enfonces, là ^^)**

.

Ne jugez pas mon apparence sur ce qu'elle est à présent, car si vous avez un jour la chance de me voir en tant qu'adulte, vous risquez de fixer le tout avec tant d'attention que votre bouche en restera ouverte suffisamment longtemps pour que vous gobiez des mouches. »_ (Et modeste avec ça !)_

_._

« Miss Granger, si j'avais su que pour vous la faire fermer je n'avais qu'à décrire mon pénis, je vous aurais montré ce foutu engin en espérant que votre bouche ne se rouvre jamais » _(J'avoue que la perspective me tente assez ^^) _

.

« Et je ne compte pas les couilles que vous avez là, elles sont trop petites » ajouta-t-elle. Cette fois, il se renfrogna._ (Mdrr c'est qu'elle mordrait la lionne ^^)_**(Ouille, ça vole bas… j'adore ^^)**

.

Elle avait vraiment envie de voir _ça_, maintenant._ (Et ben dommage, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite)_

.

Hermione haussa les épaules et referma son livre. Elle était fatiguée, et lassée. Snape était certainement moins pénible à supporter adulte, _(Ou pas ^^)_

.

« Oh, s'il vous plaît ! N'essayez pas de me discipliner, maintenant que vous avez chié dans votre pantalon devant la classe de Métamorphose » lâcha-t-elle, agacée._ (C'est sûr que ce serait déplacé :p)_

_Ouais, c'était dégoûtant, mais hilarant… Je suis sûr que vous n'oublierez jamais ça._** (Faut dire qu'il a tout fait pour XD)**

.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir son expression horrifiée et pleine de culpabilité._ (Quel sale gosse ce Snape ^^)_

_._

_Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une balade de santé pour moi, non plus !__ (L'argument se tient)_

« Je suis juste si énervée à propos de tout. Peut-être que je devrais vérifier si mon cycle menstruel n'arrive pas » poursuivit-elle._ (Merci pour ces détails Hermione ^^)_

_._

_Oh, merci. C'est censé me remonter le moral ?__ (Elle est parfois un peu maladroite :p)_

.

Hermione se laissa retomber en arrière, le petit Snape au-dessus d'elle. Aë : Et là, il redevint adulte… Non je déconne. _(Mdrr Aë ^^)_

.

« Severus… » expira-t-elle. Elle était parfaitement endormie et absolument pas consciente que son Professeur la fixait avec des yeux plus larges que des assiettes.** (XD) **

_Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire mon nom ?__ (Oui, je confirme ^^)_**(J'pense pas qu'il y ait 50 Severus, hein ? ^^)**

« Oooh… »

_Par tous les dieux ! Elle a dit mon nom et elle gémit! De quoi elle rêve ? Je veux savoir !_** (Moi aussi ! ^^)**_ (Il te faut un dessin en plus ?)_

.

_Bordel de merde ! Elle rêve de moi !__ (Bravo ! Belle déduction ! Et ça se dit Professeur de Potions…) _Aë : De Potions, oui ^^

.

_Alors, Miss Granger a un petit secret pervers. Ca explique tout. Oh, elle va le sentir passer. Je suis impatient de l'humilier!__ (Salaud !)_

.

Elle s'écarta rapidement et le fixa, horrifiée, tandis que son rêve érotique lui revenait en tête._ (Héhé ^^)_

.

Quand elle le prit dans ses bras, il ne protesta pas ni ne renifla. C'était tout à fait douteux._ (Hum hum. Top même !)_** (Mmmmh, je confirme, y a anguille sous roche ^^)**

.

« Je parle de vos jolis petits rêves, Miss Granger » reprit-il calmement en voyant son visage rougir violemment._ (C'est un vrai connard lui quand il s'y met !)_

.

Il observa Mr Potter s'étouffer avec sa nourriture et commencer à tousser très fort._ (Ca par contre c'est drôle ^^)_

_._

« Pauvre connard » siffla-t-elle. C'était inattendu. _(Mais mérité !)_

.

Il voulait uniquement s'amuser, mais apparemment, il en avait trop fait._ (Noooon tu crois ?)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7: Courage Gryffondor**

**.**

Hermione vit Malfoy et ses deux acolytes s'approcher, baguettes levées. Elle s'avança immédiatement devant le petit Snape et agrippa fermement sa propre baguette, se préparant à combattre. Ses yeux plissèrent dangereusement lorsqu'elle vit Malfoy lui jeter un regard diabolique.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? La sang-de-bourbe Granger craque pour le traître Snape » renifla-t-il.

« La ferme, Malfoy » le prévint-elle.

« Ou quoi ? Ca fait trois contre une. Snape ne compte pas » ricana-t-il. Snape savait qu'il avait raison. Utiliser une baguette n'exigeait pas qu'une capacité magique, mais également physique, et sa baguette avait été entraînée, au cours des années, à utiliser des sorts très sombres et puissants. Sa forme de bambin ne serait certainement pas capable d'y faire face. Tout reposait sur Miss Granger, à présent.

« A moins que vous ayez appris à utiliser correctement vos baguettes, c'est plutôt moi contre personne. Oh, et je faisais référence à celles dans vos mains, parce que je sais déjà que toi, tu ne sais pas utiliser l'autre » lâcha-t-elle, moqueuse.Draco rougit violemment et lui jeta un regard noir. Pansy avait raconté à toute l'école que Draco était totalement naze au pieu quand il l'avait quittée, et il avait toujours du mal à gérer ça, un an plus tard.

« On va voir, Granger. Peut-être que je devrais voir ce que tu veux tellement montrer à Snape » ajouta-t-il méchamment. Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement, mais ne cilla pas.

« Tu vas le regretter, Malfoy. Je t'ai donné une chance de reculer » reprit-elle, féroce. Snape la fixa, choqué.

_Putain, elle est cinglée ? Ca fait trois contre un, même s'ils sont crétins !_

« Donne-moi Snape et je te laisse partir » proposa Draco.

_Quoi ?_

« Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas approcher » siffla-t-elle, restant dressée devant lui, protectrice.

_Je pense que je tombe amoureux de vous, Miss Granger…_

« Comme tu voudras » lâcha paresseusement Draco. « Expelliarmus ! »

Hermione était parée à contrer n'importe quel sort, et le dévia, alors que Goyle et Crabbe tentaient de lui jeter un sort en même temps. Les sorts commencèrent à voler dans le couloir et tout ce que Snape put faire fut de se cacher derrière elle. Elle jeta un regard noir à Crabbe, qui tentait une approche.

« Furonculus ! » cria-t-elle, avant de sourire quand elle vit les pustules jaillir sur son visage. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et couvrit son visage de ses mains sous la douleur, laissant les deux autres Serpentards face à elle.

« Incarcerem ! » gronda Goyle, mais Hermione évita le sort. Malheureusement, Snape ne s'y attendait pas et tomba, ficelé dans ses robes, par terre.

« Cracbadaboum » lança rapidement Hermione, découpant ses robes, mais l'instant de latence lui coûta, et elle sentit une douleur acérée au niveau de ses côtes. Le sang commença à couler de sa chemise, tachant son jean, mais elle ne recula pas. Crabbe s'était relevé et était sur le point de jeter un sort, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. « Bloclang ! »

_Hey ! C'est un de mes sorts. Comment elle l'a eu, putain?_

« Expelliarmus ! » tenta à nouveau Draco, et cette fois, il réussit. La baguette de Granger vola de sa main, vers lui.

_Oh merde, ça s'annonce mal._

« T'es morte, maintenant » ricana Goyle.

Hermione garda sa position et le regarda, défiante. Sa main était déjà passée dans son dos pour sortir la baguette d'ébène cachée dans sa chemise.

_Ma baguette… Pourra-t-elle l'utiliser ?_

Tous trois s'approchèrent, mais elle se contenta de serrer sa main sur la baguette du Professeur Snape, et, une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment proches, les envoya tous trois voler en arrière d'un sort informulé.

« Accio baguette ! » cria-t-elle avant qu'ils ne puissent se relever, et vit sa baguette voler dans sa seconde main. Elle leva les deux mains vers les garçons, qui la regardèrent, choqués. La main tenant sa baguette était contre elle tandis que celle tenant la baguette de Snape était tendue, et pointée droit sur eux.

_Je n'en reviens pas… Granger, vous êtes incroyable…_

Severus regarda, fasciné, les trois garçons commençant à jeter tout un tas de sorts à Miss Granger, tandis qu'elle les bloquait des deux baguettes. Il était rare de trouver une personne pouvant utiliser deux baguettes différentes, sans parler du fait qu'elle le faisait en même temps, et des deux mains.

« Petrificus Totalus ! » lança-t-elle avec sa baguette, pétrifiant Goyle, avant de pointer immédiatement la baguette de Snape sur Malfoy. « Stupéfix ! »

Malfoy tomba à terre, près de Goyle, avec un bruit sourd. Crabbe les regarda avant de lui jeter un regard paniqué. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle pourrait utiliser deux baguettes, ni qu'elle était si puissante.

« Stupéfix ! » cria une voix, envoyant Crabbe rejoindre ses amis. Hermione et Snape se retournèrent pour découvrir Harry Potter tenant Neville d'un bras, et sa baguette de l'autre. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux plissés de colère alors qu'il observait les trois Serpentards étendus.

« Harry » expira avec difficulté Hermione.

« Mione, est-ce que… Tu saignes ! » dit-il, inquiet. Ron et Ginny arrivaient en courant derrière lui, portant Seamus.

« Oh bon sang ! Hermione! » cria Ginny en voyant le sang et sa pâleur.

Hermione sentit soudainement la tête lui tourner et laissa tomber ses bras. Son souffle était haché et elle tomba à genoux. La première personne à ses côtés fut le petit Snape, qui l'observait, inquiet.

« Miss Granger ? » dit-il doucement, mais ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'écroula à terre.

« HERMIONE ! » beugla Harry en courant à ses côtés. Il posa Neville et fit rouler son amie sur le dos. « Enervatum. » Elle ne se réveilla pas.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Ginny en s'agenouillant près d'Harry, le visage inondé de larmes. Il ne répondit pas.

« Expecto Patronum ! » gronda-t-il, et le cerf d'argent émergea immédiatement. « J'ai besoin du Professeur Dumbledore et de Mme Pomfresh! » Ils virent le cerf galoper le long du couloir, et sortir de leur vue.

Ron retenait les deux bambins Gryffondors, qui pleuraient à présent alors que le sang commençait à former une flaque sous leur amie. Snape, depuis le début, restait silencieux. Il était agenouillé près de son visage, et l'observait, totalement perdu.

_Si je n'avais rien dit au petit-déjeuner… Ce ne serait pas arrivé. Tout est de ma faute…_

Severus sentit la culpabilité l'étreindre alors qu'il observait son visage anormalement pâle. Sa respiration sifflante portait un coup à son cœur à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Cette fois, lorsque les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux, se fut réel.

« Par tous les dieux ! » s'exclama la voix de McGonagall dans le couloir alors qu'elle se ruait vers eux avec Dumbledore, Madame Pomfresh sur leurs talons.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda Dumbledore, qui avait perdu l'étincelle de son regard.

« Ils l'ont attaquée » répondit Harry en désignant les trois Serpentards.

« Elle les a battus » annonça doucement Snape. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. « Elle a utilisé ma baguette et la sienne pour me défendre. Malfoy me voulait, mais elle ne l'a pas laissé m'approcher. » Sa voix était légèrement étranglée et son sentiment de culpabilité évident.

« Minerva, prenez ces garçons dans mon bureau et contactez les autorités. Nous devons emmener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie » conclut Albus avec sérieux.

Madame Pomfresh était déjà en train d'examiner Hermione, en passant sa baguette sur son corps, le front plissé. Elle arrêta le flot de sang, mais la blessure était sérieuse et nécessitait d'être immédiatement prise en charge.

« Sa magie a pratiquement été drainée. Son corps est si épuisé d'utiliser deux baguettes que sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil » lâcha Poppy.

« Comment c'est possible ? Comment deux baguettes peuvent lui faire ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Severus est un sorcier très puissant, et sa baguette l'est tout autant. Miss Granger est également très puissante, mais utiliser deux baguettes comme elle l'a fait l'a drainée, à la fois magiquement et physiquement. Je pense qu'elle était si concentrée sur le fait de se défendre et de défendre Severus qu'elle n'a pas réalisé combien elle utilisait de son énergie » conclut Albus en observant Madame Pomfresh la faire léviter, et courir plus ou moins en direction de l'infirmerie.

Ron resta pour aider le Professeur McGonagall à faire léviter les Serpentards jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore tandis qu'Harry et Ginny emmenaient les deux petits Gryffondors avec eux dans l'infirmerie, suivant les pas de Dumbledore. Snape ramassa sa baguette et celle de Miss Granger, et les fixa.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'est presque sacrifiée pour moi…_

Severus releva lentement les yeux et vit Dumbledore et les Gryffondors courir dans le couloir. Il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit prendre sa défense auparavant.Il n'avait pas réalisé quelle femme extraordinaire la jeune lionne était. Elle l'avait défendu comme s'il était son propre enfant. Severus sentit une vraie larme rouler sur sa joue alors qu'il commençait à suivre les autres vers l'infirmerie.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour stabiliser Miss Granger. Tout le monde était resté, attendant que les nouvelles arrivent. Les autorités étaient venues et avaient posé des questions pendant ce qu'il leur avait semblé durer des lustres, avant qu'ils ne mettent les trois Serpentards en détention. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Millicent Bullstrode était venue dans l'infirmerie avec Pansy, qui confessa avoir su les plans de Draco. Pansy faillit se faire dessus quand elle vit l'expression meurtrière sur le visage du Professeur Snape.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur » couina-t-elle, mais l'expression de Snape était froide et inébranlable.

« Je me chargerai de vous quand je serai redevenu normal » siffla-t-il, en colère, avant de revenir s'asseoir près de Miss Granger.

Harry remarqua l'expression qu'arborait le visage du Professeur tandis qu'il regardait sa meilleure amie. Il y avait plus que de la culpabilité dans son regard. Il y avait de l'admiration, de l'inquiétude, et, il en était sûr, de l'amour. Il semblait bien qu'Hermione avait brisé le mur protégeant le cœur du Professeur. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était elle.

« Harry ? » Il se retourna, et découvrit le visage sombre de Dumbledore.

« Oui, Monsieur ?

-Je pense que nous devrions laisser Miss Granger récupérer. Elle ne se réveillera pas immédiatement. Vous pourrez revenir demain voir comment elle se porte. S'il y a le moindre changement, nous vous le ferons savoir » dit-il doucement. Harry acquiesça et se leva.

« Et pour le Professeur Snape ? Qui s'occupera de lui? » demanda Harry.

« Je peux prendre soin de moi » lâcha-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est pour ça qu'Hermione est ici… » commença Ron, mais il s'interrompit en voyant le visage défait de Snape. Il se sentit immédiatement mal. Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Snape, mais il était en colère que son amie soit passée si proche de la mort pour lui.

« RON ! » rugit Ginny en claquant son frère derrière sa tête.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute » dit calmement Harry. « Hermione aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le protéger, tout comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous, quelques en soient les conséquences.

-Désolé, mec » dit doucement Ron en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

« Severus, je voudrais que tu restes auprès de M. Potter » dit Albus, mais il avait également ce ton crétin auquel Severus était bien trop habitué.

Severus sauta de sa chaise en laissant échapper un soupir, et les suivit à l'extérieur. Il marcha lentement derrière eux, ne voulant pas être ailleurs que près de Miss Granger. Severus ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans les bras de Mr. Potter.

« Posez-moi ! » grommela-t-il en luttant contre les bras solides du jeune homme.

« Désolé, Monsieur, mais vous marchez trop lentement, et les élèves reviennent de Pré-Au-Lard. La dernière chose dont j'aie besoin, c'est que vous soyez piétiné. Hermione me tuerait » contra fermement Harry, et il le garda dans les bras tout du long jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_C'est pire que de porter une robe rose. Cette saleté de Potter m'a porté… Doux Merlin !_

Severus fut soulagé lorsqu'il fut enfin déposé sur un des canapés de la pièce. Il renifla en voyant Londubat et Finnigan assis par terre, qui jouaient aux petites voitures moldues. Les autres s'assirent et semblèrent perdus dans leurs souvenirs des évènements de la journée.

« J'espère qu'elle va se remettre » expira Ginny.

« Bien sûr que oui. Hermione n'abandonne pas si facilement » répondit fermement Harry. Ginny acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, qui soutint à peine son regard.

« Est-ce que ça va, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je vais bien » répondit-il froidement.

_Je suis seulement responsable de la quasi-mort d'une personne se souciant réellement de moi._

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, Professeur » reprit Harry.

« Non, c'est ma faute ! » cria Neville avant de fondre en larmes. « Si je n'avais pas raté la potion, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

-Ca aurait quand même pu arriver » lança Harry.

« Ouais, il a raison. Et puis, si le Professeur n'avait pas été transformé en bébé, et Hermione quand même attaquée, elle n'aurait pas eu sa baguette pour l'aider » souligna Ginny.

« C'est ma baguette qui l'a blessée » la coupa froidement Snape, se détestant en cet instant pour être si porté sur les Arts Sombres.

« Non, Malfoy et ses deux crétins d'amis l'ont blessée. Elle connaissait les risques de ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle a choisi de le faire tout de même. Votre baguette l'a sauvée, peu importe ce que vous en croyez » contra Ginny. Snape ne put rien rétorquer. Oui, sa baguette l'avait aidée, mais il était si aveuglé par sa haine contre lui-même qu'il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Au bout de deux heures, Severus fut enfin si agité qu'il ne put rester assis. Il commença à aller et venir dans la salle commune, en ignorant tout le monde. Maintenant qu'il avait passé tant de temps avec Miss Granger, il n'avait aucun désir de retourner dans ses propres appartements immédiatement, il voulait retourner dans ceux de la jeune fille. Habituellement, il serait en train de se moquer d'elle ou de l'espionner sous la douche, ou bien il serait en train de dîner avec elle. Pour résumer, il aurait été en train de passer du temps avec elle, et maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas, il réalisait à quel point il en avait envie.

« Professeur ? » Snape se retourna pour découvrir Potter le regard baissé sur lui, le visage sombre.

« Il est l'heure d'aller dîner » reprit-il.

« Je n'ai pas faim » gronda Severus.

« Ca ne change rien au fait que vous allez venir avec nous. Je ne peux pas laisser quoi que ce soit vous arriver ou vous laisser seul » insista fermement Harry.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui étiez chargé de ma sécurité » renifla-t-il.

« Non, en effet, mais tant qu'Hermione ne peut pas le faire, sa responsabilité est pour nous.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda Severus.

« Parce que nous sommes amis et que les amis s'entraident. Peu importe ce qu'il lui est arrivé, elle aurait voulu qu'on s'assure que vous alliez bien » dit Harry, ce qui laissa Snape sans voix. Il ne protesta même pas quand il sentit Potter le soulever.

Ils commencèrent à descendre vers la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrêtés par le Professeur McGonagall. Severus sentit son cœur bondir dans sa gorge. Minerva affichait une expression ferme, il n'était donc pas sûr de savoir si elle souhaitait annoncer une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

« J'ai des nouvelles de l'infirmerie pour vous » commença-t-elle, obtenant l'attention de tous.

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Ginny, inquiète.

« Oui. Elle se remet bien et s'est réveillée depuis peu de temps » dit Minerva. Severus n'aurait pu décrire combien il était soulagé.

« On peut la voir ? » demanda rapidement Harry, mais Minerva secoua la tête.

« Elle se repose, même si elle m'a laissé une liste de choses à vous dire » précisa Minerva en plissant les lèvres.

« C'est quoi ?

-Pour commencer, elle m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter, et de prendre soin de Severus, de ne pas le mettre dans un berceau, de ne pas lui donner le bain car il peut le faire seul, de ne pas le faire pleurer, de ne pas l'insulter, de ne pas lui manquer de respect, de ne pas lui donner des spaghettis, de ne pas l'autoriser à ne porter que du noir, mais pas non plus de rayures ou de couleurs vives, de ne pas le porter sans cesse dans les bras car il n'aime pas ça, et si elle découvre que vous n'avez pas pris soin de lui pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, elle s'assurera que vous le regrettiez » conclut Minerva en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus. En fait, tout le monde regardait Severus. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire de triomphe plein de dents.

« Eh bien, ça ressemble bien à Hermione » dit Ginny.

« Ouais, une grosse liste de trucs à ne _pas_ faire » dit Ron en secouant la tête.

« Hmpf ! Je crois qu'elle l'a pourri gâté. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pense pas que ses soi-disants larmes avec elle étaient sincères » dit Minerva en la regardant.

« Ne m'insulte pas, Minerva » lâcha Severus, moqueur. Elle plissa plus encore les lèvres et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je suis ta collègue, Severus Snape, et je ferai tout ce que je veux avec toi » gronda-t-elle.

« Ma chère Minerva, je ne suis pas moi-même en ce moment. Tu devrais être plus gentille, étant donné que je suis un bambin, et que je subis une expérience traumatique » chougna-t-il.

« Je vais t'en donner, des expériences traumatiques, Severus Snape ! » grommela-t-elle, agacée.

« Avec quoi ? Ta tête ? » demanda-t-il en affichant un petit sourire. Severus vit son visage rougir violemment et il s'extrayait des bras de Potter pour courir à l'autre bout du couloir quand Minerva se précipita sur lui.

« Viens ici, Snape ! » beugla-t-elle.

« AHHHHH ! » cria Severus, en se laissant porter par ses jambes aussi vite que possible.

Les Gryffondors explosèrent de rire et observèrent McGonagall courir après Snape, virant de bord quand elle s'approchait de trop. Harry sortit son appareil photo et prit quelques clichés pour Hermione, sachant qu'elle allait adorer. Ils coururent derrière les deux Professeurs, tentant de voir ce qu'il allait arriver.

« SEVERUS ! » cria Minerva, attirant l'attention de toute la Grande Salle.

« ALBUS ! ARRÊTEZ-LA ! ELLE EST FOLLE! hurla Snape en courant vers la grande table. Albus ne put s'empêcher de rire, et ce fut instantanément contagieux. Le reste des professeurs commença à rire, ainsi que la plupart des élèves.

« Severus m'a insultée et maintenant, il dit que je suis folle ? » siffla Minerva. Le petit Snape se leva sur la grande table et la regarda.

« C'est toi qui me pourchasses, femme ! » rugit-il, tentant d'avoir l'air en colère, mais il avait uniquement envie de rire.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à moi avec respect, jeune homme! » cria-t-elle.

« Tu as souligné avec une éloquence parfaite que nous étions collègues et si tu ne me respectes pas, je ne te respecterai pas.

-Je vais te jeter un sort ! » prévint-elle.

Severus ne put s'en empêcher. L'expression de son visage était impayable. Elle avait l'air dans une rage folle et presque aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ses cheveux s'ébouriffaient de son chignon soigné, lui donnant l'air dérangée. Il explosa à nouveau de rire.

« Minerva… Tu… As l'air constipée ! » rit-il. Albus eut l'élégance de couvrir son visage pour qu'elle ne le voit pas rire, mais Remus n'eut pas cette grâce. Il renifla au milieu de l'absorption de son verre de jus de citrouilles, ce qui le fit le recracher par le nez. Il explosa de rire avec le reste des élèves.

Minerva se rua à nouveau sur Severus, mais il sauta de la table pour courir vers celles des élèves, et se glissa en-dessous, là où elle ne pouvait le suivre. Severus rampa à terre sous la table des Poufsouffle en direction de celle des Gryffondors. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les jambes des élèves et grimaça lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une très grosse paire de cuisses d'une Poufsouffle en minijupe.

« Je retire 30 points à Poufsouffle, Miss Tannon, pour votre absence de culotte !Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous ? » gronda-t-il avec dégoût tout en continuant son chemin, laissant un visage très rougi derrière lui. La salle continua à rire à pleine gorge sous les différents commentaires de Snape.

« Je le préfère comme ça » lança Ron. « AÏE ! » Il regarda sous la table pour voir les petits yeux plissés de Snape.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas, Weasley ! » cria-t-il en rampant hors du dessous de la table. « Où est l'autre cinglée ? » Snape jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la table pour voir que Minerva s'était finalement assise avec les autres professeurs, mais elle jetait des coups d'œil furieux à la pièce.

« Elle a vraiment l'air folle de rage » nota Harry en voyant le regard glacial de McGonagall.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas? J'adore » souffla Snape en se hissant entre Potter et Miss Weasley.

Harry gloussa tout bas. C'était tellement étrange de voir que Snape avait le sens de l'humour, et qu'il pouvait être drôle quand il voulait l'être. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru sans le voir. Si seulement Snape avait pu rester ainsi. Ca n'aurait pas été si mal.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Alalah sacré Severus ^^ Il m'a donné un sacré fou-rire ! En fait je suis sûre que lui et Minerva s'adorent au fond :p Mais très au fond ^^

J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre et de voir comment va Hermione :-)

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Heureusement qu'Hermione est une sorcière super balèze… Elle a bien rétamé Drago et sa bande de minables ! ^^

Bon, bon, bon, ça me plait toujours autant !

.

Aë : Filez au chapitre suivant, les filles ^^

.

.

Ca fait trois contre une. Snape ne compte pas » _(Et le pire c'est que c'est vrai…) _

.

« A moins que vous ayez appris à utiliser correctement vos baguettes, c'est plutôt moi contre personne. Oh, et je faisais référence à celles dans vos mains, parce que je sais déjà que toi, tu ne sais pas utiliser l'autre » lâcha-t-elle, moqueuse. **(Yeah ! Vive le coup bas XD)**Draco rougit violemment et lui jeta un regard noir. Pansy avait raconté à toute l'école que Draco était totalement naze au pieu quand il l'avait quittée, et il avait toujours du mal à gérer ça, un an plus tard._ (Le mythe s'effondre ^^)_

.

_Putain, elle est cinglée ? Ca fait trois contre un, même s'ils sont crétins !__ (Ouais, mais niveau magie Crabe et Goyle ne valent qu'un à eux deux ^^)_

.

_Je pense que je tombe amoureux de vous, Miss Granger… __(Ca tombe bien ça ^^)_

.

_Je n'en reviens pas… Granger, vous êtes incroyable… _**(****Hein, dis ^^)**

.

Il était rare de trouver une personne pouvant utiliser deux baguettes différentes, sans parler du fait qu'elle le faisait en même temps, et des deux mains._ (Ok, mais on parle d'Hermione là ^^)_

.

Malfoy tomba à terre, près de Goyle, avec un bruit sourd. Crabbe les regarda avant de lui jeter un regard paniqué.** (Alors p'tit con ? Tu fais moins le malin, hein ! XD****)** Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle pourrait utiliser deux baguettes, ni qu'elle était si puissante._ (Oui, mais en même temps c'est Goyle… Il pense ? ^^)_

.

Sa respiration sifflante portait un coup à son cœur à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Cette fois, lorsque les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux, se fut réel._ (Ooooh ! Mon petit cœur se brise)_

.

Granger, et les fixa.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'est presque sacrifiée pour moi…_**(Ouais, ben juste retour des choses, non… ?)**

Severus releva lentement les yeux et vit Dumbledore et les Gryffondors courir dans le couloir. Il n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit prendre sa défense auparavant. _(Ca c'est triste) _

.

Il semblait bien qu'Hermione avait brisé le mur protégeant le cœur du Professeur. Si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était elle._ (Ca c'est sûr !)_

.

« RON ! » rugit Ginny en claquant son frère derrière sa tête.**(Tant que t'y es, mets-en lui une pour moi, tiens ! ^^)**Aë : Et un de plus de la part d'Aë ^^

.

« Severus, je voudrais que tu restes auprès de M. Potter » dit Albus, mais il avait également ce ton crétin auquel Severus était bien trop habitué._ (Mdrrr, chassez le naturel… :p)_

.

« Elle se repose, même si elle m'a laissé une liste de choses à vous dire » précisa Minerva en plissant les lèvres._ (C'est bien son genre ^^)_

.

« Eh bien, ça ressemble bien à Hermione » dit Ginny._ (En effet)_

.

« Je suis ta collègue, Severus Snape, et je ferai tout ce que je veux avec toi » gronda-t-elle.** (Tout ce qu'elle veut ? … Heu… Sev ? Je peux être ta collègue ? Hein ? ^^)**Aë : Le double-sens de sa phrase est merveilleux, pas vrai ^^

.

« AHHHHH ! » cria Severus, en se laissant porter par ses jambes aussi vite que possible._ (Mdrrr)_

.

Ils coururent derrière les deux Professeurs, tentant de voir ce qu'il allait arriver._ (Des choses bien marrantes ^^)_

.

Il renifla au milieu de l'absorption de son verre de jus de citrouilles, ce qui le fit le recracher par le nez. Il explosa de rire avec le reste des élèves._ (Elégant…)_

.

« Je retire 30 points à Poufsouffle, Miss Tannon, pour votre absence de culotte ! **(****XD****) **

.

« Oui, n'est-ce pas? J'adore » souffla Snape en se hissant entre Potter et Miss Weasley._ (Snape qui se livre autant, c'est assez rare pour être savouré ^^)_

.

Si seulement Snape avait pu rester ainsi. Ca n'aurait pas été si mal._ (Qui sait, il changera peut-être…)_**(Non mais oh ! T'es pas fou ?! J'veux mon grand et sombre et sexy sorcier, moi ! )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8: Le fils du diable****  
**.

Snape semblait avoir retrouvé son ancienne attitude sarcastique et insupportable après avoir été assuré qu'Hermione allait bien se remettre. Après quelques jours sous la bonne garde des Gryffondors, il avait récupéré sa totale gloire snapienne. Harry commençait à ne plus supporter les commentaires sarcastiques et autres remarques grossières que le petit Snape émettait à chaque occasion.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione nous a donné une liste de choses à ne pas faire avec vous que vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi » lui dit Harry.

« Que comptez-vous faire, M. Potter ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur.

« Ne m'y poussez pas » le menaça-t-il.

« Ramenez-vous, petite merveille ! Envoyez donc votre meilleur coup ! » le railla Snape. Harry plissa les yeux et, d'un sort rapide, fit disparaître ses vêtements. Snape baissa les yeux sur lui-même puis son regard écarquillé se tourna sur Potter, tandis que sa bouche formait un 'O'.

Les élèves, dans la salle commune, explosèrent de rire. Ron en tomba de sa chaise et en roulait pratiquement sur le sol. Snape avait enduré tant de moments gênants qu'il se contenta de secouer la tête, en remportant son attention sur Potter.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous, jeunes hommes, souhaitiez me voir nu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, c'est juste hilarant de voir notre infâme Maître des Potions avec ces petites _parties_ » ricana Ron. Cette fois, Snape plissa les yeux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas croire avec honnêteté que je suis aussi petit adulte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Ron n'en rit que plus fort. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'unisson.

« Sérieusement, Snape ! Vous avez de grands pieds, de grandes mains, et un pif énorme. Je pense que ça doit bien compenser quelque chose. Sérieux, c'est petit, _ça_ » répéta Ron en désignant les parties de Snape. Severus plissa les lèvres et acquiesça.

« Weasley, je n'ai que trois ans, en ce moment. Bien sûr que je suis petit. Attendez un peu, sale gosse insolent » renifla Snape.

_Je vais vous montrer une vraie queue, petit crétin ! Vous allez maudire vos parents pour vos minables gènes !_

Severus rejoignit un petit coffre à vêtements et s'habilla seul, tout en ignorant les rires des élèves. Il avait trois ans. Être nu devant eux n'était pas grand chose, puisque de toute façon, ça ne montrait pas grand chose. Il termina de s'habiller et jeta un coup d'œil à Ron Weasley, qui riait toujours de l'entrejambe de Snape.

_C'est ça !_

Snape prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant que son visage ne reflète sa rage, et qu'il charge en direction du rouquin. Weasley ne le vit pas arriver et traînait toujours par terre. Severus bondit sur lui tête la première.

Tous se retournèrent vers eux quand ils entendirent le cri suraigu qui résonna dans la pièce. Ils crurent d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, mais ce fut Ron qu'ils virent sur le sol, taclé par le petit Snape.

« Wow ! Je ne pensais pas qu'un homme pouvait couiner comme ça » commenta Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

Snape tenait Ron par ses cheveux et était secoué en tous sens comme une poupée de chiffon tandis que Ron tentait de lui faire lâcher prise. Harry riait si fort qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes. Ca lui rappelait un film moldu, Jeu d'enfant, et ça ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'il voyait maintenant. Et c'était encore plus hilarant. Ginny était de l'autre côté de la pièce à prendre des photos. Son visage était rougi et ses yeux moqueurs alors qu'elle observait son frère se jeter sur le canapé pour tenter de déloger Snape, qui envoyait des coups de pieds dans tous les sens, tout en restant accroché aux cheveux et à la tête de Ron.

Le petit Seamus riait si fort qu'il finit par lâcher un pet accidentel qui retentit, faisant rire l'assemblée plus fort encore. Neville se cachait derrière une chaise mais riait lui aussi. Il observait toute la scène et était sûr de ne pas vouloir plus s'approcher des mauvais côtés de Snape. Et encore moins du petit Snape. Au moins, avec l'adulte, il n'y avait pas de risque de répercussions physiques.

« Lâchez-moi! » beugla Ron de la même voix bizarrement aigüe.

« Voyons, Mr Weasley ! Vous n'allez certainement pas vous faire dépasser par un bambin ! » cria Snape. Ron arracha plus ou moins Snape de lui pour le jeter sur le canapé avant de prendre la fuite. Mais le petit courut jusqu'au bras du canapé pour se jeter dans les airs, bras tendus, atteignant finalement la taille de Weasley, se collant pratiquement à son élève.

« AHHHHHH! HARRY AIDE-MOI! » hurla-t-il mais son ami était plié en deux sous le rire.

« Je crois que je me suis fait dessus ! » rit Harry.

Snape planta les dents dans les côtes de Weasley, récupérant un cri de douleur.Il commença à sauter sur place en espérant que cela fasse perdre prise à Snape, qui ne fut pas aussi aisément délogé. Il continua à mordre le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de bras ne l'en éloigne. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Mr Potter le tenir à bout de bras, tout en riant suffisamment fort pour ne pas tenir droit.

« Oh la vache, c'était génial ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« T'es cinglé ? Snape essayait de me bouffer! » cria Ron en frottant les différentes marques de dents surs ses côtes.

« Tu aurais dû te voir ! » se moquait toujours Harry. « J'adore quand Snape est comme ça ! »

_Que c'est flatteur._

« Ron, c'était trop drôle ! » lança Ginny, gloussant avec Parvati et Lavande. « J'aurai voulu qu'Hermione soit là pour tout voir !

-Je suis impatient de voir les photos » reprit Harry en déposant Snape sur le canapé, avant d'essuyer les larmes sur son visage.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Vivement qu'il soit redevenu normal, il ne m'attaquera plus ! » contra Ron en surveillant le bambin du coin de l'œil.

_Oui, cela veut donc dire que je devrais en profiter tant que je le peux…_

« Le mini Snape est pire que Snape la chauve-souris des cachots ! » s'exclama Ron. C'était la pire chose à dire. Snape sauta du canapé et, après avoir enserré ses jambes de ses petits bras, recommença à le mordre. Ron recommença à hurler et à sauter sur place, sur une jambe, essayant de le virer. Snape grondait entre chaque morsure.

Harry était de nouveau à genoux, explosé de rire. Sa voix commençait à monter dans les aigus à cause du manque d'air, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru que Snape serait si drôle.

« Il grogne ! Il grogne comme un chien ! » ricana Harry avant de tomber à terre, tandis que Ron courait en cercle dans la salle commune, Snape toujours accroché à sa jambe. Il aurait vraiment aimé qu'Hermione soit là pour tout voir.

Ginny prenait autant de photos que possible, sachant qu'Hermione adorerait les avoir pour son scrapbook. Seamus avait tellement ri qu'il en pleurait et avait maintenant des gaz en continu. Ginny lui jeta un air totalement écœuré quand elle entendit un son très dégoûtant s'échapper de lui.

« J'ai merdé ! » explosa-t-il de rire. Giny éventa son visage de sa main.

« Oui, je sens ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« J'abandonne ! J'abandonne ! Vous êtes la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse, Snape! Je vous admire et tout et tout ! » s'exclama Ron en se laissant tomber à terre. Snape le relâcha.

« C'est bien ! Ne l'oubliez pas! » lâcha-t-il fièrement avant de se hisser sur le canapé pour se réinstaller.

Il fallut un moment pour que tout le monde se calme, surtout Harry, qui n'avait pas autant ri depuis des lustres. Des larmes continuaient à couleur sur son visage quand il se posa finalement par terre.

« Ca doit être le truc le plus drôle que j'ai jamais vu ! » conclut-il.

« DROLE ?! REGARDE ! » beugla Ron avant de relever son t-shirt pour montrer sa petite collection de traces de morsures. Il tira ensuite sur sa jambe de pantalon, qui cachait le même spectacle. Harry recommença à rire.

« Je suis… Désolé… Ron! » lança-t-il avec difficulté.

« Vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule, Harry ! Attends que ce petit monstre t'attaque ! » insista Ron, avant de jeter un regard horrifié à Snape. « Je voulais pas dire ça ! »

_Aie peur ! Aie très peur !_

« Et si on allait voir Hermione ? » proposa Ginny.

« Ouais, il faut qu'on lui raconte ça ! » acquiesça Harry.

« Non, pas question ! » cria Ron, faisant glousser ses amis. « La ferme !

-C'est quoi, cette odeur ? » demanda Lavande.

« Oh, j'oubliais. Seamus a ri si fort qu'il s'est ait dessus » expliqua Ginny avant de jeter un rapide Récurvite au garçon qui semblait de bonne humeur, malgré son caleçon souillé.

Neville et Seamus restèrent avec Lavande et Parvati tandis que Ginny, Ron, Harry et Snape se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Harry était le seul à être suffisamment courageux pour porter Snape, à son plus grand inconfort.

_Je ne crois pas que mes propres parents m'aient autant porté dans leurs bras._

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie pour découvrir Hermione redressée par une pile de coussins, un livre sur ses genoux. C'était tout à fait elle. Quand elle les entendit, elle leva le regard et sourit largement.

« Coucou tout le monde !

-Mione, ton petit Snape est un sale con ! Il m'a attaqué sans raison ! Il m'a mordu ! » se plaignit Ron sur un ton de gamin capricieux. Hermione fixa Snape et se sentit immédiatement mal. Le regard de Snape était écarquillé et empli de larmes, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

« Il était méchant avec moi ! Il se moquait de moi ! » cria Snape d'une voix puérile. Harry, Ron et Ginny lui jetèrent un regard incrédule.

« Ron ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas être méchant avec lui ! » siffla-t-elle. Ron sembla estomaqué.

« Quoi? Il fait semblant! » argua Ron, mais Snape commença à chougner.

« Arrête d'être si méchant avec lui ! Il a des sentiments, lui aussi ! » gronda-t-elle avant de tendre ses bras vers lui.Il sauta immédiatement loin d'Harry et courut dans ses bras, la serrant comme un enfant effrayé.

_C'est trop facile !_

« Mione ! Il fait semblant! » contra Ron, agacé.

« Ronald Weasley ! C'est un petit bout et tu ne peux pas être méchant avec lui ! » siffla-t-elle.

« C'est le Professeur Snape. C'est pas un petit bout, il en a juste l'air! » contra-t-il. Ginny couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Hermione tenait le petit Snape contre elle. Il avait même commencé à sucer son pouce pour plus d'effet. Les trois autres Gryffondors restaient silencieux.

« Tu devrais plus te soucier de ses sentiments » ajouta-t-elle sur son ton de donneuse de leçons. Les trois autres baissèrent les yeux sur Snape qui leur adressa un rapide sourire triomphant tout en déposant une de ses petites mains sur ses seins. Son regard affichait une moquerie certaine, et Ron se sentit immédiatement rougir.

« Tu ne trompes personne, petite merde » lança-t-il, croisant les bras et roulant les yeux.

« Snape te fait manger dans sa main» lâcha Harry, choqué.

_Ce que je préférerais la faire manger autre chose…_

« Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je sais qu'il a besoin d'amour et de soins » reprit Hermione.

_C'est ça ! Aime-moi !_

« Hermione, c'est Snape! » continua Ron, incrédule.

« Oh, laisse tomber, Ron » lâcha-t-elle en serrant plus encore Snape contre elle. Elle le berçait comme s'il était son enfant.

_Oh, quel instant mémorable… Vous devriez prendre une photo de ça._

« Ok, peu importe » souffla Ron en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Snape.

_Mienne est la victoire !_

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? » demanda Ginny.

« Bien. Beaucoup mieux. J'espère juste que je vais vite sortir. Je m'ennuie trop » répondit Hermione.

« Crois-moi, Hermione, si tu avais été dans la salle commune tout à l'heure, tu n'aurais pas pu t'ennuyer. Snape et Ron ont fait n'importe quoi. Ron criait comme une harpie pendant que Snape s'accrochait à lui. C'était trop fort ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Quoi ? Regarde ça! » Ron releva son t-shirt pour révéler ses traces de morsures.

« Oh, bon sang ! » s'exclama Hermione.

_Oh merde…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le provoquer ? » demanda Hermione.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

« Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fait! » cria Ron, abasourdi.

« Tu as forcément fait quelque chose » insista Hermione, sourcils froncés.

_JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE !_

« Ben, j'ai pas fait grand-chose… Je veux dire… Harry a fait disparaître ses vêtements et j'ai… Peut-être mentionné quelque chose sur sa taille… Ou plutôt leur absence… » conclut Ron, mal à l'aise.

« RON ! » Hermione le foudroya du regard. « Il a le corps d'un bambin ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

_Je l'avais dit!_

« Tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire qu'il allait traîner tout _ça_, pas vrai? » demanda Hermione.

_Habituellement, c'est le cas…_

« Mione, tu devrais t'envoyer en l'air, avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir » tenta Ron de tout son sérieux. Le visage d'Hermione rougit violemment.

_Hmmm… Il a raison, en fait._

« Il n'a pas tort » acquiesça Snape à voix haute. Si son visage avait pu rougir plus encore, il l'aurait fait.

« Vous avez trois ans, ne parlez pas ainsi ! » le gronda-t-elle. Snape releva sur elle un regard surpris.

« Je n'ai pas trois ans !

-Pour l'instant, si, vous n'êtes donc pas autorisé à parler ainsi ! » insista-t-elle. Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent.

_Si vous aviez la moindre idée de ce que j'avais en tête…_

« Quand est-ce que tu sors ? » demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

« Demain matin » répondit-elle. Ron se laissa tomber à genoux et leva les mains au ciel.

« MERLIN MERCI ! ELLE VA EMMENER SNAPE LOIN DE MOI ! » beugla-t-il de joie. Harry ricana, rapidement rejoint par Hermione.

« Il ne peut pas vraiment être si atroce » prononça Hermione entre deux gloussements.

« Mione, il est pas atroce, il est pire ! Je suis sûr que c'est le fils du diable lui-même ! » dit Ron.

« Il ne m'a jamais donné _autant_ de souci » argua-t-elle.

« Eh ben… Peut-être qu'il bande pour toi » lâcha Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. Cette fois, ce fut au visage de Snape de rougir, tandis qu'il évitait les regards des autres.

_Saloperie de Weasley !_

« IL CRAQUE VRAIMENT POUR TOI ! HAHA! » cria Ron, triomphant.

« Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas être embarrassé ! Il ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » poursuivit Hermione, se demandant secrètement s'il avait raison.

_Miss Granger, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes depuis que j'ai fait disparaître cette satanée serviette…_

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ahlala, quel fou-rire ^^ Ron et Snape qui se chamaillent c'est trop drôle !

Vivement la suite !

.

Note de **Nekozuni** : Raah.. Snape enragé et mordant Ron, c'est épique ! Et Seamus… Ils me font trop rire ! Et ce manipulateur de Snape.. J'ai hâte de voir la suite !

.

.

Harry commençait à ne plus supporter les commentaires sarcastiques et autres remarques grossières que le petit Snape émettait à chaque occasion._ (En effet, il est redevenu lui-même ^^)_

.

« Vous ne pouvez pas croire honnêtement que je suis aussi petit adulte, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Ron n'en rit que plus fort. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'unisson._ (Mdrr c'est si cocasse comme conversation ^^)_

.

_Je vais vous montrer une vraie queue, petit crétin ! Vous allez maudire vos parents pour vos minables gènes !_** (Ce Snape me fait tellement rire ! Attendez qu'il redevienne adulte..)**

.

Ginny était de l'autre côté de la pièce à prendre des photos. **( Il va y en avoir de ces photos ! )**

.

Snape planta les dents dans les côtes de Weasley, récupérant un cri de douleur.** (Violent le petit ! )**

.

« Quoi? Il fait semblant! » argua Ron, mais Snape commença à chougner._ (Quel sale gosse ^^ Et en plus, elle, elle ne marche pas, elle court :p )_

« Arrête d'être si méchant avec lui ! Il a des sentiments, lui aussi ! » gronda-t-elle avant de tendre ses bras vers lui.** (Ohlalala.. La seule à ne pas voir son petit jeu !)**

_._

Il avait même commencé à sucer son pouce pour plus d'effet. Les trois autres Gryffondors restaient silencieux._ (Mdrr quel manipulateur ce type ^^)_**(Pas un Serpentard pour rien..)**

.

« Snape te fait faire ce qu'il veut » lâcha Harry, choqué. _(Oooh que oui ^^)_

_._

Aë : Voici une de mes rares hésitations de traduction ^^ :

_Ce que je pourrais trouver utile dans d'autres circonstances…_(OU Snape te fait manger dans sa main/je préférerais la faire manger autre chose. La vo est intraduisible littéralement, car la vo est une expression qui dit 'tu es enroulée autour de ses doigts', et Snape rétorque qu'il préférerait la voir enroulée (=enserrée) autour d'autre chose)._ (Je préfère la seconde version, c'est plus parlant ^^)_**(Owiiii la deuxième, elle est énorme, on comprend mieux le jeu de mot !)**

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour le provoquer ? » demanda Hermione.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!__ (Mdrrr)_

.

_JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE !__ (Apparemment !)_

.

_Habituellement, c'est le cas… __(Quel con xD)_** (le vantard ! )**

.

« Il ne peut pas vraiment être si atroce » prononça Hermione entre deux gloussements._ (Oooh que si ^^)_

.

Cette fois, ce fut au visage de Snape de rougir, tandis qu'il évitait les regards des autres.**(aahahah.. point sensible ! )**

_._

_Miss Granger, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes depuis que j'ai fait disparaître cette satanée serviette… __(On dirait bien ^^)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9: **_Scrapbooks secrets_

_._

_Quand Hermione entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour récupérer Snape, il sauta pratiquement dans ses bras. Elle fut choquée de le découvrir engoncé dans une couche, un bonnet et des chaussures de bébé._

_« Faites-moi sortir de là ! » cria-t-il, avant de couiner d'horreur quand il vit Lavande Brown s'approcher pour le reprendre._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » lui demanda Hermione, alarmée, écartant Snape d'elle._

_« Je pensais que ce serait mignon ! Regarde-le ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que le Professeur Snape pourrait être aussi adorable ! » dit-elle d'une voix atrocement aigüe et girly, qui fit grincer des dents à Hermione et Snape._

_« Est-ce que tu as oublié que c'est le Professeur __Snape__? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Non. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il se souviendrait de ces instants merveilleux » dit-elle en soufflant._

_« Oh, oui, je m'en rappellerai ! Je me rappellerai de chaque instant et je compte bien vous le faire payer en retenues et retrait de points ! » renifla Snape. Lavande lui jeta un regard noir._

_« Ok ! Faites donc ça!_

_-Sans aucun doute, bon sang! »_

_Hermione secoua la tête et prit sa baguette, qui était posée sur la table basse, ainsi que celle de Snape. Ses amis donnaient le bain aux deux autres bambins, elle se décida donc à simplement emporter Snape loin de Lavande, puisqu'il était évident qu'elle le torturait._

_« Comment pouvez-vous supporter cette fille ? » demanda Snape alors qu'ils rejoignaient les appartements d'Hermione._

_« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne me suis jamais souciée d'elle, pour être honnête. Elle est très superficielle » répondit Hermione._

_« J'en suis sûr. Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait osé m'habiller comme un vrai bébé! » gronda-t-il en arrachant le bonnet de sa tête avant de le jeter par terre._

_« Je n'en reviens pas non plus. Elle a toujours dit qu'elle était terrifiée par vous. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est plus intimidée depuis que vous êtes un bambin » dit-elle._

_« Oh, attendez voir ! Je vais la terrifier à mort quand j'aurai retrouvé mon corps » siffla-t-il, le visage rouge._

_« Eh bien, essayez d'être sympa avec moi, pour changer. Je sais que je ne suis pas une de vos élèves préférées, mais j'essaie de rendre cette expérience aussi indolore que possible » lança-t-elle faiblement. Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil._

_« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie! Je ne serais plus jamais désagréable avec vous » répliqua-t-il, surpris. Hermione rit tout bas._

_« On verra bien._

_-Eh bien, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit… Je risque d'être un sale con tant que je resterai avec vous, mais c'est juste parce que c'est marrant » reprit-il tranquillement. Hermione plissa les lèvres et lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Snape lui sourit._

_Une fois arrivés dans les appartements d'Hermione, elle métamorphosa sa couche et ses chaussons en un jean et une chemise verte à manches longues, avec une cravate vert Serpentard nouée au cou._

_« Oh, Merlin merci ! » lâcha-t-il avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé._

_Hermione sourit et jeta un œil à une épaisse enveloppe déposée sur sa table basse. Elle fronça les sourcils et la ramassa, puis la retourna pour déchiffrer intérieurement son écriture brouillonne._

_« Mione, j'ai fait développer ça pour toi, et tu vas adorer. » Elle savait qu'Harry parlait des photos, et s'assit rapidement près du petit Snape pour ouvrir l'enveloppe._

_« Pour quelle raison absurde vous appellent-ils Mione ? » demanda-t-il, curieux._

_« Bonne question. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Ils m'appellent comme ça depuis la première année » dit-elle en sortant la liasse de photographies. Il se retint de renifler. Hermione commença à passer les images en revue, et Snape put voir une étincelle d'amusement dans son regard, ainsi qu'un léger sourire se former sur ses lèvres._

_« Très bien, laissez-moi les voir ! » dit-il en se levant sur le canapé pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas les prendre et vous ne pouvez pas les déchirer! » le prévint-elle, les yeux plissés. Il expira lourdement_

_« Très bien, très bien ! »_

_Hermione lui tendit les clichés qu'elle avait déjà observés et vit le petit Snape se rasseoir et commencer à les feuilleter. Elle tentait très fort de ne pas exploser de rire en voyant toutes les expressions passer sur son visage, la plupart étant d'horreur._

_Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Je suis nu sur celle-là, bordel…_

_Hermione rit à pleine gorge quand elle vit une photo de lui en robe rose et couettes. Son rire soudain fit sursauter Snape, lui faisant lâcher les autres clichés._

_Nom de Dieu, Granger ?!_

_Snape lui arracha la photo des mains et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur._

_Non !_

_Snape sauta du canapé et courut dans la chambre d'Hermione, la photo en main. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait couru à sa suite, et elle le pourchassa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé par terre. Elle riait toujours, sans cesser de lutter avec lui pour reprendre la photo._

_« Non ! Pas celle-là ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir! » beugla-t-il._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! Il y en a une où vous êtes nu et celle dont vous vous inquiétez, c'est celle où vous êtes en robe rose ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Il afficha une moue boudeuse et acquiesça, obstiné._

_« Oui » dit-il, puéril. Hermione explosa de rire. Il était tellement mignon._

_« Bon sang, vous êtes drôle ! » rit-elle._

_« Je ne le suis pas ! Je porte une putain de robe __rose__ ! » Hermione n'en rit que plus fort._

_« Vous… Détestez… Tellement… Cette couleur ? » émit-elle avec difficulté entre deux éclats de rire._

_« Je la méprise! » gronda-t-il. Hermione lui arracha la photo des mains et lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé._

_« Quand j'aurai un enfant, j'espère qu'il sera exactement comme vous » rit-elle._

_« Il faudra le faire __avec__ moi pour que ce soit possible » répondit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent d'amusement alors qu'elle l'observait rougir violemment._

_« Allez » gloussa-t-elle en le soulevant du sol pour le ramener dans le salon. Elle reprit place sur le canapé. Hermione s'assura de garder la photo à robe rose hors de sa portée._

_Ils ont pris des photos de tous les moments embarrassants !_

_Snape entendit Miss Granger rire sur de nombreux clichés avant de les lui tendre. Il y avait des photos de lui courant derrière le Professeur McGonagall, une autre de lui se battant avec Harry Potter, des spaghettis sur leurs visages, une autre de lui tentant de manger les pâtes, et s'en couvrant le visage, et plusieurs autres de lui attaquant Mr Weasley. Celles-là étaient les meilleures du lot._

_J'espère qu'elle ne va distribuer ça dans toute l'école…_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire ? » demanda-il, inquiet. Hermione sourit et baissa les yeux sur lui._

_« Je vais les mettre dans mon scrapbook » annonça-t-elle joyeusement. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et il lui jeta un regard neutre._

_« A combien de personnes exactement montrez-vous ce scrapbook ? » demanda-t-il. Là, elle commença à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure._

_« En fait, personne n'a vraiment regardé mon scrapbook de l'école… Enfin, personne durant les deux dernières années, en fait » répondit-elle. Snape était certain qu'elle cachait quelque chose._

« Et pourquoi donc, Miss Granger ? » lâcha-t-il en se laissant aller en arrière pour lui jeter un regard curieux.

« Euh… Ils ne les ont pas vus, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas! Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de les montrer à qui que ce soit » finit-elle par dire avant de continuer à passer les photos en revue.

Severus décida qu'il était préférable de faire semblant d'avoir oublié ses deux derniers scrapbooks pour qu'elle n'ait pas de soupçon, mais il allait les trouver. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif et il ne serait pas satisfait jusqu'à avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cachait dans ces livres.

« Je sais ce qu'on pourrait faire ! » s'exclama soudainement Hermione, faisant à nouveau sursauter Snape, qui posa sa main potelée sur son cœur avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que vous me donniez une attaque cardiaque avec vos cris d'excitation » renifla-t-il.

« Oh, sérieusement ! Vous étiez espion, Mangemort, et vous avez fait face à Voldemort presque chaque nuit pendant des années, et vous bondissez quand je parle ? » développa-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. Il lui jeta un regard totalement dépourvu d'humour.

« Miss Granger, ces temps sont finis, et j'ai appris à me détendre, depuis lors, alors excusez-moi d'être un peu nerveux de temps en à autres » répliqua-t-il finalement.

« Vous avez appris à vous détendre ? » répéta-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

_Elle se moque de moi, maintenant ? Je me suis détendu… Vaguement…_

« Vous êtes le type le plus crispé que je connaisse ! Vous continuez à rôder dans votre salle de classe comme un lynx en chasse, vous portez des vêtements qui laissent tout à l'imagination, vous passez votre temps à renifler et à ricaner contre tout le monde, vous ne riez pas, ni ne souriez, en tout cas pas quand vous êtes adulte, et vous trouvez toujours des raisons de prendre des points à tout le monde » lista-t-elle, amusée. L'expression de Snape ne réussit qu'à la faire à nouveau exploser de rire.

« Je ne suis pas si mauvais, Miss Granger » contra-t-il faiblement.

« Si, vous l'êtes. Je ne vous ai jamais vu sourire ou rire en dehors de la période depuis laquelle vous êtes un bambin. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous aviez un sens de l'humour sans ça. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez être si marrant » répondit-elle.

« Personne ne s'est jamais ennuyé à chercher à me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que je pouvais être drôle » contra-t-il.

« Vous n'avez jamais laissé qui que ce soit vous connaître. Vous repoussez tout le monde » souligna-t-elle. Cette fois, il resta silencieux et se contenta de fixer la table basse. Hermione se pencha pour examiner son petit visage.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas aussi mauvais que ce que vous montrez adulte? » demanda-t-elle. Il resta un instant silencieux puis haussa les épaules.

« Ca ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, qui voudrait de moi à ses côtés, de toute façon ? » gronda-t-il amèrement.

« Moi. »

Severus leva les yeux vers elle et vit la sincérité de son regard. Les Gryffondors n'étaient peut-être pas si mal, après tout. Il lui accorda un petit sourire avant d'écarter le regard de ses beaux yeux.

« Que voulez-vous faire ? Vous aviez dit avoir une idée » dit-il en changeant de sujet.

« Ah oui ! Attendez une seconde ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant du canapé. Hermione revint dans sa chambre et attendit quelques minutes. Il arqua un sourcil quand elle revint les bras chargés de tout un tas de petits objets. Elle les déposa à terre et les Engorgea pour leur rendre leur taille initiale, et il reconnut alors le tout comme étant ses affaires de scrapbook.

« Comment est-ce censé m'être profitable ? » demanda-t-il sans intérêt.

« Vous allez en faire avec moi » répondit-elle joyeusement. Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas une femme ! Je ne fais pas de babioles efféminées avec des photos et des papiers flashy » lâcha-t-il, dédaigneux.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'utiliser des couleurs vives. J'ai aussi des nuances plus sombres » contra-t-elle du même ton excessivement joyeux. Hermione se leva et le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse protester pour l'asseoir à terre, près d'elle.

« Miss Granger, je n'ai aucune envie de faire cela ! » rugit-il.

« Vous allez rester assis ici avec moi et en faire ou je vous mets dans le berceau pour le reste de la nuit avec rien d'autre qu'une couche » menaça-t-elle fermement. Il la regarda, horrifié.

« Bon, très bien ! » lâcha-t-il en boudant pendant qu'elle sortait plusieurs objets de ses nombreux sachets et boîtes. Hermione reprit les clichés d'un Accio et posa la pile entre eux.

« Là, vous pouvez fouiller dans ce livre de feuilles et prendre les couleurs que vous voulez, mais ce ne pourra _pas_ être du noir » indiqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi je fais ça, rappelez-moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ces papiers sont pour vos photos, mais si vous voulez que je choisisse, je le ferai » dit-elle en sortant quelques papiers de couleurs particulièrement aveuglantes. Severus commença instantanément à feuilleter le livre contenant les nuances sombres. Il pouvait presque sentir l'expression moqueuse de Miss Granger.

_Petite chipie. Voilà que vous aussi, vous me torturez…_

Snape trouva plusieurs couleurs sombres qu'il appréciait et les sortit du livret. Il releva les yeux et découvrit que Miss Granger avait reporté toute son attention à la sélection d'autocollants pouvant aller avec les images. Snape se gratouilla le visage, confus.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important? » demanda-t-il.

« Les autocollants doivent être accordés à la page et aux photos. Je ne peux pas jeter n'importe quoi dessus » répondit-elle sans relever les yeux.

_MmmHmm…_

« Est-ce que ça prend toujours aussi longtemps? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. J'ai déjà passé deux heures sur une page, une fois » répondit-elle très simplement.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez vous? Ce ne sont que des images, un simple album photo suffirait » contra-t-il.

« Non, pas du tout. Il faut beaucoup de créativité pour élaborer un beau scrapbook parce que toutes les pages sont différentes, et plus on en fait, plus on apprend de techniques » précisa-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil, découvrant une expression totalement perdue sur son visage. Son seul mouvement fut de cligner des yeux. Elle plissa les lèvres, ennuyée. « Faire un scrapbook est une forme d'art.

-Ouais… »

_Les potions sont un art. Ces papiers merdiques n'en sont pas._

« Là, regardez ça, vous vous ferez une idée » finit-elle par dire, dédaigneuse, en lui jetant un de ses scrapbooks sans regarder lequel il s'agissait.

Severus arqua un sourcil en voyant l'inscription 'sixième année', puis jeta un coup d'œil à Miss Granger, qui l'ignorait totalement. Ses petites lèvres retinrent un petit sourire de triomphe alors qu'il attirait le livre sur ses genoux, avant de l'ouvrir.

_Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile…_

Il feuilleta les pages, en découvrant de nombreuses avec ses amis et professeurs. Il devait admettre que les décorations ajoutées aux pages de clichés avaient réellement un effet artistique. Il était évident qu'elle avait métamorphosé des chutes et des autocollants pour obtenir des objets n'existant pas dans le monde moldu. Il y avait une page dédicacée au détestable attrapeur Gryffondor qu'il ne supportait pas la moitié du temps, et autour des photos de Mr Potter, des stickers de vif d'or, balais, souaffles et autres du même type naviguaient autour. En roulant des yeux, Severus fit défiler quelques pages supplémentaires, et arriva sur une page qui le choqua. En haut était son nom.

Severus examina les photographies occupant la page et arqua à nouveau un sourcil. Il n'en pensa pas grand-chose jusqu'à ce qu'il tourna la page pour en découvrir deux autres sur lui.

_Voilà qui est intéressant…_

Certaines images étaient magiques, d'autres moldues. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Miss Granger, et la vit toujours plongée dans sa sélection attentive d'éléments pour une page. Il reprit son examen, et vit deux pages supplémentaires sur lui-même en poursuivant. Il lut les petites notes servant de légendes et sourit.

_C'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait les montrer à personne…_

Une fois arrivé à la fin du volume, il le mit de côté et fouilla parmi les autres pour voir s'il pouvait mettre la main sur celui de septième année. Quand il le trouva, il l'attira soigneusement à lui tandis que son regard restait fixé sur la jeune femme, qui ne lui prêtait toujours pas d'attention. Il savait qu'il avait l'air d'un sale gosse tentant de passer inaperçu. Il reprit son examen et feuilleta les images, en découvrant de nouvelles des professeurs, dont lui-même.

_Elle a plus de pages qui me sont dédiées qu'elle n'en a pour Minerva. Je suis choqué…_

Severus dut utiliser tout son self-control pour garder une expression impassible lorsqu'il trouva une page où il se retrouvait entouré de petits cœurs rouges. Il lut les légendes, et fut plus surpris encore.

_Le Professeur Severus Snape est trop sexy… Je le suis vraiment ? Wow._

Il continua à observer les pages et remarqua qu'elles n'étaient pas en ordre. Il s'interrompit en tombant sur une autre de lui-même et fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il était assis dans son bureau et ne portait pas sa redingote. Il n'avait qu'une chemise blanche boutonnée et son pantalon noir, et ses jambes étaient croisées sur son bureau.

_Bordel de merde, comment a-t-elle eu cette image ?_

Severus arriva à la fin du livre et le replaça avec les autres. Il y en avait un pour chaque année, un pour sa famille, un pour ses vacances et voyages, et un d'elle-même. Il vit que celui pour les voyages était très fin, ne contenant visiblement pas grand-chose, et sourit.

_On ne voyage pas trop ? Il faudra qu'on change ça._

Il prit celui ne contenant que des photos d'Hermione et commença à le feuilleter. Il y en avait plusieurs d'elle bébé, et bambin. Severus faillit exploser de rire en la voyant toute petite avec déjà cette masse de boucles enchevêtrées sur sa tête. Il vit plusieurs photos d'elle enfant faisant ce que lui n'avait jamais eu la chance de faire. Elle avait des jouets avec lesquels jouer, de jolis vêtements à porter, des amis, même lorsqu'elle était petite, mais par-dessus tout, des parents qui, visiblement, l'aimaient et l'appréciaient.

« Vous êtes chanceuse, Miss Granger » dit-il sans réaliser qu'il le disait à voix haute.

« Chanceuse pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Oh… Um… Pour vos parents. Je peux dire sans aucun doute qu'ils vous aiment beaucoup » dit-il, légèrement embarrassé.

« Pas les vôtres ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil, tentant de décider s'il voulait ou pas lui parler de sa vie personnelle.

« Euh… Non… En fait… Si c'était le cas… Ils ne le montraient pas » admit-il finalement. Son regard s'adoucit alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre » reprit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Ca ne compte plus de toute façon » lâcha-t-il, dédaigneux, en éloignant son regard de ses magnifiques orbes de cannelle.

« Eh bien, peut-être pourriez-vous considérer ces jours en tant que bambin comme des souvenirs d'enfance » suggéra-t-elle.

« Ou comme une expérience traumatisante » contra-t-il sarcastique, mais les coins de sa bouche s'étaient très légèrement relevés.

« Ce n'est pas si mal. Depuis que vous avez été transformé, vous avez pu jouer, ne pas être puni pour pas mal de choses qu'on ne vous aurait pas passées en tant qu'adulte, vous n'avez pas reçu de fessée pour vous discipliner, et vous avez pu attaquer Harry et Ron sans conséquences » dit-elle avec un sourire d'amusement.

« Oui… Ces instants-là méritent sans aucun doute que je me les remémore. Croyez-moi, Miss Granger, il y a certaines choses de cette expérience que je ne risque _pas_ d'oublier » dit-il avec un sourire en coin, observant ses joues se colorer. Hermione acquiesça et retourna à ses affaires, luttant apparemment pour s'empêcher de virer au rouge cramoisi.

Severus gloussa doucement et continua à passer le livre en revue. Elle avait une photo d'elle chaque année de sa vie et il la vit littéralement se transformer, passant de la gamine à grandes dents et aux cheveux ébouriffés à une belle jeune femme. Il arriva à une série de pages où il découvrit, choqué, une Miss Granger portant une version très sexy de son uniforme scolaire.

_Attendez une minute… C'est sur mon bureau qu'elle est assise ?_

Severus découvrit, sur le cliché suivant, Miss Granger installée sur un grand fauteuil de bureau, son adorable arrière-train faisant face à l'objectif. Sa jupe arrivait juste au-dessus de ses fesses et elle avait un string vert très sexy.

_Putain, c'est mon fauteuil !_

Severus l'observa, abasourdi, alors qu'il observait une Hermione Granger quasiment nue installée à genoux sur son bureau. Elle avait ramené les mains sur ses seins et son visage n'affichait que de la luxure. Ses cheveux étaient sauvages, indisciplinés, mais c'était une toute autre forme de sauvagerie. Du genre qui ne lui posait aucun problème. Son soutien-gorge et son slip étaient d'un vert très sombre, et ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge violent.

_Quand a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle a fait un truc pareil dans mon bureau et j'ai tout raté, bon sang !_

« Miss Granger ? » éructa-il.

« Hmm? » Elle ne quitta même pas son activité du regard.

« Quand cela s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il en tournant le volume pour lui montrer la photo. Hermione leva les yeux et se figea. Son visage montra une mortification sans borne, et elle pâlit considérablement.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu » prononça-t-elle, choquée. Il renifla.

« C'est plus ou moins ce que je me suis dit. Vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point j'étais choqué de trouver ceci, Miss Granger. Vous êtes littéralement en petite tenue _sur_ mon bureau, _dans_ mon bureau » lança-t-il tranquillement. Ses yeux étaient moqueur et son regard intense examinait son pâle visage reprendre des couleurs. Elle était bien trop embarrassée.

« Je… Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez »bafouilla-t-elle lamentablement.

« Oh, si, en effet. C'est exactement ce que je pense ! Regardez-vous! Vous ne portez rien d'autre qu'une culotte et vous êtes sur mon bureau! » s'exclama-t-il. Hermione lui arracha le livre des mains et le fourra dans son sac.

« Je… C'était un pari… Ginny disait que je n'aurai pas le cran » s'expliqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Snape ne sembla pas trouver ça drôle.

« En effet.

-Quoi? Ca ne compte pas, de toute façon. Si vous voulez me donner des retenues pour le reste de l'année, allez-y ! » s'exclama-t-elle, irritée.

« Je parie que vous _adoreriez_ ça » contra-t-il, suggestif. Elle rougit violemment.

« Salopard » grommela-t-elle. Cette fois, il explosa de rire. Il s'en roula par terre plusieurs minutes, histoire de bien tout laisser sortir. Hermione était horrifiée et embarrassée qu'il ait trouvé les photos et qu'il en rie autant. Finalement, il sembla reprendre le dessus sur lui-même.

« Miss Granger » commença-t-il, avant d'attendre plusieurs secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle. « Je ne suis pas en colère à cause de cela et je ne vais pas vous punir, même si l'idée est tentante. Je suis juste déçu.

-Déçu? Déçu pour quoi? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Je n'étais pas là » dit-il simplement, avant de la voir déglutir nerveusement. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge éclatant et son expression était totalement mortifiée. Il savait qu'elle en comprenait parfaitement l'implication.

« Eh bien… Je ne peux que dire que… Je suis… Désolée de… Ne pas vous avoir invité » répondit-elle, incertaine. Severus explosa à nouveau de rire et retomba à terre. Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres, malgré sa gêne. Au moins Snape en riait, et passait un bon moment, même si c'était à ses dépens.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Tattooshadow : Histoire que tout le monde sache, j'essaie de poster quelques artworks de mes fics sur .com. Enfin, désolée que ça ait pris aussi longtemps. Je devais reformater mon ordinateur et j'ai perdu certaines choses, alors que je pensais les avoir sauvegardées correctement, j'ai donc dû réécrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé.

.

Aë : Je publie sur la fic les images créées par Tat pour celle-ci. Elle est tatoueuse (et tatouée !) comme le laisse entendre son pseudo, n'hésitez donc pas à aller jeter un œil si vous aimez ^^

.

Note de **Nekozuni** : Ouh.. Ça avance bien tout ça ! Hermione version Serpentard dans le bureau de Snape, j'adore !

.

Aë : Non, c'est un mini-uniforme de Gryffondor ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'adore toujours autant cette fic ! Vraiment.

Par contre j'espère que Severus va vite reprendre son apparence normale, afin qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses !

.

Aë : Un peu de patience :D

.

.

_Elle fut choquée de le découvrir engoncé dans une couche, un bonnet et des chaussures de bébé.__ (Quelque chose me dit qu'il faisait encore des siennes ^^)_

_._

_« Oh, attendez voir ! Je vais la terrifier à mort quand j'aurai retrouvé mon corps » siffla-t-il, le visage rouge.__ (On s'en doute ^^)_

_._

_« Pour quelle raison absurde vous appellent-ils Mione ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.__ (On se demande !)_

_._

_« Il faudra le faire __avec__ moi pour que ce soit possible » __**(Très bonne idée ça…)**__(On ne demande pas mieux nous !)_

_._

« Vous avez appris à vous détendre ? » répéta-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire._ (J'avoue que c'est assez incongru ^^)_

_._

« Ca ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, qui voudrait de moi à ses côtés, de toute façon ? »_ (Moi :D)_ gronda-t-il amèrement.

« Moi. »** (Et moi *-*)**

.

« Je ne suis pas une femme ! Je ne fais pas de babioles efféminées avec des photos et des papiers flashy » lâcha-t-il, dédaigneux._ (Sans blague ? :p)_

.

« Là, vous pouvez fouiller dans ce livre de feuilles et prendre les couleurs que vous voulez, mais ce ne pourra _pas_ être du noir » indiqua-t-elle._ (Pas sympa ^^)_

.

« Oui. J'ai déjà passé deux heures sur une page, une fois » répondit-elle très simplement.** (Woh... Grosse passionnée !)**

.

_Les potions sont un art. Ces papiers merdiques n'en sont pas.__ (Le retour de Snape ^^)_

.

_Le Professeur Severus Snape est trop sexy… Je le suis vraiment ? Wow.__ (Oooh que oui ^^)_

.

_Bordel de merde, comment a-t-elle eu cette image ?_** (Elle l'espionne…) **_(On se demande aussi !)_

.

Il arriva à une série de pages où il découvrit, choqué, une Miss Granger portant une version très sexy de son uniforme scolaire._ (Ah bon ?)_

_Attendez une minute… C'est sur mon bureau qu'elle est assise ?__ (Ah bon ? ^^)_

.

Sa jupe arrivait juste au-dessus de ses fesses et elle avait un string vert très sexy.** (Ah ouais... Pas si sage Hermione !)**

_._

_Quand a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle a fait un truc pareil dans mon bureau et j'ai tout raté, bon sang !_** (Dégouté, hein ? ^^ )**_ (Et oui, quel dommage !)_

.

« Je… Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez »_ (Ca pourrait difficilement être autre chose…)_

.

-Déçu? Déçu pour quoi? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Je n'étais pas là » _(Hum huuuum)_**(ouuuuuh... Mais qu'il redevienne adulte ! Vite ! :D )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 ~ l'horrible secret de Snape**

**.**

Hermione devait admettre que Snape avait très bien pris la surprise de voir ses photos. Il en avait même plaisanté. Elle s'attendait plutôt à avoir un mois de retenue pour avoir tenu le pari.

Hermione fit passer son pull par-dessus sa tête, toujours hésitante, tout en pensant au Maître des Potions. Elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait l'idée de l'avoir près d'elle en tant que bambin, mais le Snape adulte lui manquait.Après tout, elle avait réellement un coup de cœur pour lui. Elle se demandait ce que ce serait de l'avoir de nouveau comme il avait été. Serait-il à nouveau froid ? Est-ce qu'il fantasmait vraiment sur elle comme Ron le pensait ? Il y avait tant de questions qu'elle voulait poser, sans en avoir le courage.

Elle soupira et métamorphosa un des vêtements du bambin en quelque chose de plus chaud. Elle réduisit une de ses capes à sa petite taille et revint dans le salon où elle l'avait laissé aux soins de Ginny.

« Allez, Professeur ! Il n'y a pas quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour éviter la retenue ? » supplia Ginny. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Une retenue pour quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour les photos que j'ai prises de toi » répondit Ginny. Hermione jeta un regard noir à Snape, qui était assis, l'air moqueur, sur le canapé, et croisait les bras avec défiance.

« Je ne sais pas, Miss Weasley. Je n'apprécie pas que les gens salissent mes affaires » dit-il paresseusement.

« Je sais ! Et si je vous donnais des copies ? » proposa-t-elle.

« QUOI ? » cria Hermione, mais elle fut ignorée.

« Hmmm… On tient peut-être quelque chose » reprit pensivement Snape. Il ne comptait pas vraiment lui donner de retenue, mais il comptait bien s'amuser à lui faire peur en lui faisant croire que ce serait le cas.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! » cria Hermione, gênée.

« Pourquoi pas? Les clichés ont été pris dans mon bureau, sur mon bureau, et sur mon fauteuil » lista tranquillement Snape. « En fait, je pense que je vais accepter votre offre, Miss Weasley.

-Super ! Je vous fais les copies ce soir !

-GINNY !

-Quoi ? Ca m'évite une retenue, et de toute façon, tu y es super sexe » lâcha-t-elle, dédaigneuse, laissant Hermione bouche bée. Snape plissa les lèvres pour retenir le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper.

« Miss Granger, c'est pour moi ? » demanda finalement Snape en reprenant contrôle sur lui-même.

« Oh… Um… Oui, c'est pour vous » dit-elle en lui tendant les vêtements.

« Oh, ils sont tous noirs. Tiens donc » répliqua Snape en allant dans la chambre pour se changer.

« Je suis sûre que le Professeur Snape fantasme sur toi ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il voulait des copies des photos? » demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

« Bah oui ! C'est du Professeur Snape qu'on est en train de parler. C'est pas tous les jours qu'il veut des photos d'une femme à moitié nue » reprit Ginny.

« Comment tu le sais ? Peut-être qu'il a une étagère pleine de pornographie dans ses appartements, et des chaînes et du cuir accrochés au plafond » dit Hermione.

« Je peux vous assurer, Miss Granger, qu'il n'y a rien de tel chez moi. » Ginny et Hermione firent volte-face pour découvrir Snape arborant sa petite cape noire drapée autour de lui, et les fixant. Le visage d'Hermione rougit violemment et Ginny renifla en le voyant.

« Je… Euh… C'est… Euh… » bafouilla-t-elle, sans pouvoir se décider à quoi dire.

« Je comprends que la plupart des élèves s'imagine que je dors dans un cercueil ou que j'aie des menottes fixées aux murs de mes appartements pour garder des gens prisonniers, mais je peux vous assurer que mon intérieur est très normal » lâcha-t-il avec raideur.

« Désolée, Monsieur » répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Hmpf ! Y allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il, grognon.

« Oui. » Les deux filles attrapèrent leur écharpe et enfilèrent leur cape. Hermione ramena une petite écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard pour Snape et s'agenouilla pour l'enrouler autour de son cou.

_J'aurais pu le faire moi-même._

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et le tint contre elle alors qu'ils quittaient ses appartements pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Heureusement, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de Malfoy et de ses deux crétins, puisqu'ils avaient été expulsés et attendaient à présent leur procès pour agression. Elle n'avait pas été à Pré-Au-Lard depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'occuper de Snape. La quatrième semaine suivant l'accident se concluait à présent, et elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle pensait que tous auraient déjà dû retrouver leur apparence initiale.

Harry attendait déjà avec Neville dans les bras lorsqu'ils sortirent. Ron portait Seamus, et avait l'air aussi impatient que toujours. Une fois qu'Hermione et Ginny furent devant les garçons, Ron jeta un œil à Snape et fit la moue.

« Pourquoi tu l'as ramené, _lui_ ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Le laisser avec Lavande ? » demanda-t-elle, cinglante.

_Merlin non…_

« Eh bien, ouais » dit Ron, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Non, Ronald ! Il est sous ma responsabilité et je veux l'emmener avec moi » dit-elle, agacée.

_Prends ça, Weasmoche !_

Ginny retenait ses gloussements en voyant Hermione serrer Snape plus près d'elle, comme si elle le protégeait. C'était vraiment adorable. Ron roula des yeux et s'éloigna en marmonnant dans sa barbe sur la manière dont Snape la faisait manger dans sa main.

Harry ricana et resta à marcher auprès d'Hermione, Ginny à ses côtés. Il ignorait totalement le regard meurtrier que Snape jetait au petit Neville. Soudainement, Harry s'immobilisa. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de choc et d'incrédulité.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Hermione. Ron l'entendit et fit volte-face pour les observer.

Harry fixait Neville dont le visage était cramoisi. Lentement, Harry écarta Neville de lui pour le garder à bout de bras. Il baissa les yeux sur son pull puis sur le pantalon de Neville, pour découvrir deux grandes auréoles humides.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry d'une vois monocorde. Ginny explosa de rire et s'écroula sur le sol couvert de neige. Ron et Seamus étaient dans le même état, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit résonne, les immobilisant. Ron afficha une expression de pur dégoût, et maintint à son tour Seamus à bout de bras. Il avait ri si fort qu'il s'était à nouveau fait dessus. Et il ne surprit personne en riant encore plus fort en constatant ce qu'il venait de faire.

Ginny en était maintenant aux larmes tandis qu'Harry agitait sa baguette pour se nettoyer, ainsi que Neville. Le visage de Ron était figé dans son expression horrifiée tandis qu'il nettoyait Seamus, qui riait lui aussi aux larmes. Snape se contentait de les regarder tous, autant qu'ils étaient, comme une bande de complets crétins.

_Wow… Je n'ai pas de mots pour ça…_

Hermione observa les deux petits puis écarta Snape d'elle, incertaine. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ne finisse pas par faire un truc du même genre, étant donné qu'il s'était déjà fait dessus devant elle et le Professeur McGonagall.

« Vous n'allez pas faire ça, pas vrai? » demanda-t-elle. L'expression de Snape se détendit et il lui jeta un regard désinvolte.

« Non, Miss Granger, je ne compte pas faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre » dit-il simplement. Elle acquiesça et le réinstalla confortablement dans ses bras, tandis que lui continuait à la fixer.

« Ne vous énervez pas. Vous l'avez déjà fait avant de revenir avec moi, je devais demander » soupira-t-elle.

_Je devrais le refaire, uniquement parce que vous l'avez suggéré !_

Hermione reprit la route avec les autres, tentant de retenir un rire tandis qu'Harry continuait à fixer Neville d'un sale œil. Ron sembla lui aussi très attentif avec Seamus, qui était connu pour ce type d'accident et n'en avait pas honte.

Une fois arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, ils se dirigèrent droit sur Honeydukes. Hermione fut surprise de voir le petit Snape observer plusieurs sucreries avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle se demanda s'il préférait le sucré. Harry et Ron prenaient des bonbons par poignées tandis qu'Hermione choisissait avec soin. Elle n'appréciait pas de nombreuses choses, mais il y en avait quand même quelques-uns qu'elle aimait. Elle posa Snape et l'observa trottiner vers l'autre côté de la boutique. Elle fut vaguement surprise et continua à le surveiller tout en faisant son choix.

« Mione, ton _gamin_ vient de me pousser » chougna Ron en s'avançant vers elle.

« Ronald, c'est le Professeur Snape, pas mon gamin. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Lui donner une fessée ? » demanda-t-elle, agacée.

« Eh bien, ouais, c'est ce que je crois. Faudrait que quelqu'un le fasse » souffla-t-il. Ron baissa les yeux pour voir que le bambin Snape était posté à côté d'Hermione et le fixait, les yeux plissés. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite merde ?

-Ron ! Cesse de lui parler comme ça! »

_Elle a raison ! Ecoute Hermione ! Attendez… Je viens de l'appeler Hermione? BORDEL DE MERDE !_

« Mione, il te lave le cerveau ! » gronda-t-il.

« Pas du tout !

-Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui » souligna-t-il. Ils baissèrent tous deux les yeux sur Snape, qui jouait les innocents en affichant des grands yeux de chaton.

« Mais non » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Ron roula les yeux.

Snape afficha un sourire en coin et tendit une sucette parfumée à la fraise. Il lança à Hermione un regard suppliant qui refit rouler les yeux à Ron, et se masser les tempes.

« Il a poussé Neville à pisser sur Harry, tu ne devrais rien lui donner ! » reprit Ron, défaitiste.

« En fait, Ron a raison » acquiesça Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à Snape.

_Oh, vraiment ?_

Severus abaissa la sucette et afficha son air le plus pathétique. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait alors qu'il fixait le sol comme un enfant au cœur brisé.Il commença même à renifler pour faire bonne mesure.

« Oh, non ! Ne pleurez pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le reprenant rapidement dans ses bras.

« Te fais pas avoir ! » prévint Ron.

« La ferme, Ronald ! Tu blesses ses sentiments ! C'est juste un bébé, et il devrait pouvoir avoir des bonbons! » gronda-t-elle.

_Laissez tomber, Weasley ! Elle est à moi, maintenant !_

« Quoi ?! T'es sérieuse ? Il se fout de ta gueule! » reprit-il, incrédule.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! Tu passes ton temps à l'agresser » contra-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Severus ramena son regard sur Mr Weasley et sourit triomphalement avant de lever la main pour lui faire un doigt d'honneur. L'expression de Weasley était impayable. Hermione ne vit absolument pas ce que Snape faisait.

Hermione finit par acheter plusieurs autres confiseries à Snape avant qu'ils ne partent tous pour les Trois Balais. Elle lança un regard d'avertissement à Ron en le voyant jeter un regard noir à Snape.

« Vous voulez une bièraubeurre ? » demanda-t-elle au petit Snape.

« Non. Je veux un Whiskey Pur Feu » exigea-t-il. Elle plissa les lèvres et secoua la tête.

« Vous pourrez en boire quand vous serez redevenu normal.Pour l'instant, vous allez boire quelque chose qui ne contient pas d'alcool » répondit-elle fermement. Snape savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir l'avoir avec sa bouille sur ce coup-là.

« Bien, je vais prendre une putain de bièraubeurre » grommela-t-il.

_Je suis impatient d'être redevenu moi-même pour pouvoir me bourrer la gueule !_

Snape sirota sa bièraubeurre et les écouta tous parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire après être diplômés. Il ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que Mr Potter et Mr Weasley comptaient suivre le cursus permettant de devenir Auror. En revanche, il fut surpris d'entendre que Miss Granger ne sache pas ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui te plairait, Hermione ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non. Honnêtement, je n'y ai pas franchement pensé. A un moment, je voulais travailler pour le Ministère, mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux, maintenant. Je ne sais pas. Je suis sûre que je vais finir par trouver » conclut-elle.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais travailler à Poudlard » suggéra Harry. Hermione renifla.

« Pour faire quoi ? Professeur? A enseigner quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Ginny.

« L'Histoire de la Magie » suggéra Snape. Tous lui jetèrent un regard surpris. « Quoi ? Le Professeur Binns était déjà là lorsque j'étais élève et je me rappelle très bien avoir dodeliné de la tête un certain nombre de fois. » Tous sourirent et acquiescèrent.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Hermione, incertaine.

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas choisir le domaine vous intéressant pour prendre un apprentissage à Poudlard? » demanda Snape, agacé.

« Je ne peux pas maintenant. Ginny commence avec le Professeur McGonagall, Neville avec le Professeur Chourave, et Luna avec le Professeur Flitwick » lista-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa propre chope.

« Je n'ai pas pris d'apprenti » finit-il par déclarer.

« Vous ne prenez jamais d'apprenti » contra-t-elle.

« Si les potions sont le domaine que vous souhaitez étudier, alors je le ferais peut-être » répliqua-t-il, choquant tout le monde,les rendant mutiques.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle. Il lui jeta un de ses habituels regards impatients.

« Je ne l'aurais pas suggéré sans être sérieux » renifla-t-il.

« Eh bien, Mione, peut-être que tu vas récolter une récompense pour t'être coltiné le petit bâtard » lâcha Ron. Hermione lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » gronda-t-elle. Ginny renifla alors qu'elle buvait de sa bièraubeurre, et finit par s'étouffer. Harry la tapa dans le dos et cacha son amusement de Ron, qui avait rougi et jetait un regard noir à Hermione. Seamus et Neville se planquaient plus ou moins derrière leur verre. Ils savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver la jeune Gryffondor.

Snape observa les autres tablées et repéra quelques Serpentards. Il savait que ces élèves étaient inoffensifs, mais il savait également de longue date qu'il ne devait avoir confiance en aucun. Millicent était à l'instant même en train de se disputer avec la petite Pansy, qui boudait et lui jetait des regards noirs. Pansy jeta un coup d'œil vers leur groupe et remarqua le regard de Snape. Elle détourna immédiatement le sien, ayant visiblement peur de lui.

_C'est bien ! Je suis peut-être petit, mais je suis toujours le méchant Maître des Potions !_

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous vidé leur chope, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Hermione portait Snape qui léchait sa sucette, mais sa main passa accidentellement sous sa petite cape. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce de ses côtes et il gloussa tout bas.

_NON !_

Snape fut mortifié de constater que Miss Granger le fixait étrangement. Il détourna le regard, tentant de lui cacher ce qu'elle venait juste de faire. Elle n'en était pas consciente, bien sûr. Quand elle le replaça un peu plus haut, ses doigts s'appuyèrent à nouveau sur ses côtes et il laissa échapper un autre gloussement.

_BORDEL DE MERDE, FEMME !_

Maintenant, elle l'observait, et semblait curieuse. Il lui rendit son regard, semblant complètement horrifié. Ils s'entre-regardèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, avant qu'Hermione n'ouvre la bouche.

« Sérieusement, vous venez de glousser? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non.

-Je suis sûre que si » insista-t-elle.

« Je pense que vous hallucinez, Miss Granger.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Contentez-vous de continuer à marcher. »

Hermione n'abandonna pas aussi facilement. Elle tenta à nouveau une petite pression sur ses côtes, et il rit plus fort. Sa tête se tourna vivement vers elle pour lui lancer un nouveau regard horrifié. Son expression faillit briser sa bonne résolution. Elle savait que si elle commençait à rire, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

« Professeur Snape, vous avez ri » déclara-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, arrêtez de me toucher là et je ne le ferais plus » gronda-t-il méchamment.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu » émit-elle en secouant la tête, tout en retenant un rire. Le méchant Maître des Potions, le Professeur Severus Snape, était chatouilleux. Elle sourit alors qu'ils revenaient vers l'école.

_Bordel de merde ! Elle sait, maintenant!_

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_: Ah ça pour savoir elle sait ! ^^ Et je suis sûre que ça lui sera bien utile prochainement ^^

Il me fait toujours bien rire mini-Snape, mais j'espère qu'il redeviendra vite normal, parce que bon, quand même, je le préfère comme ça ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : Severus Chatouilleux ! Ah bah qui l'eut cru ! Je sens que cette info risque fort de lui revenir en pleine poire avant la fin de cette fic XD

Ah lala, c'est fic est toujours aussi drôle, ceci dit, mon Severus sombre, grincheux et sexy commence à me manquer…

Super travail ! Et bien vite la suite… *doit vraiment penser à enrichir son vocabulaire 'complimentesque'* XD

.

Aë : Effectivement ^^' Mais même comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas XD

Le Grand Severus ( et le 'grand' petit Severus… Hum) seront bientôt de retour ^^

.

.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait l'idée de l'avoir près d'elle en tant que bambin, mais le Snape adulte lui manquait._ (C'est sûr ça !)_ ** (Et à moi donc ! ^^)**

.

« Je sais ! Et si je vous donnais des copies ? » proposa-t-elle._ (Salope ^^ Et c'est une amie ça ? ^^)_

.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ! » cria Hermione, gênée._ (Ben si il peut ^^)_

.

« Je suis sûre que le Professeur Snape fantasme sur toi ! » s'exclama Ginny. _(Moi aussi je suis sûre :p)_.

.

C'est du Professeur Snape qu'on est en train de parler. C'est pas tous les jours qu'il veut des photos d'une femme à moitié nue » reprit Ginny._ (Ca se tient)_

.

« Je peux vous assurer, Miss Granger, qu'il n'y a rien de tel chez moi. » _(Dommage, ça aurait ajouté un peu de piquant :p) _

.

_J'aurais pu le faire moi-même.__ (Oui, mais c'est tellement agréable de la laisser faire -) )_

.

« Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Le laisser avec Lavande ? » _(Oh le pauvre, pas ça ^^ Personne ne mérite un tel traitement !)_demanda-t-elle, cinglante.

_._

_Prends ça, Weasmoche !__ (Et toc !)_

.

Soudainement, Harry s'immobilisa. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de choc et d'incrédulité.** (Ouille… un p'tit popo ? XD)**

.

Il baissa les yeux sur son pull puis sur le pantalon de Neville, pour découvrir deux grandes auréoles humides._ (Hum, sympa… Et très frais aussi)_

.

Snape se contentait de les regarder tous, autant qu'ils étaient, comme une bande de complets crétins._ (C'est pas nouveau)_

_Wow… Je n'ai pas de mots pour ça…_**(Heu … apocalypse ? Tchernobyl ? XD)**

.

Ron baissa les yeux pour voir que le bambin Snape était posté à côté d'Hermione et le fixait, les yeux plissés. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite merde ?** (Pfff, ce mec est décidément trop con… XD)**

.

-Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui » _(Moi aussi j'avoue…)_

.

Severus abaissa la sucette et afficha son air le plus pathétique. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait alors qu'il fixait le sol comme un enfant au cœur brisé.** (XD)** Il commença même à renifler pour faire bonne mesure._ (Quel acteur ^^)_**(Et l'Oscar du meilleur acteur est attribué à … ! XD)**

.

« Vous voulez une bièraubeurre ? » demanda-t-elle au petit Snape._ (T'es sérieuse là ?) _Aë : C'est sans alcool, je te le rappelle (malgré son nom ^^)

« Non. Je veux un Whiskey Pur Feu » exigea-t-il. Elle plissa les lèvres et secoua la tête.

« Vous pourrez en boire quand vous serez redevenu normal.** (Je pense que quand il sera redevenu normal, ce ne sera pas le whisky qu'il aura en tête ! XD)**

.

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas choisir le domaine vous intéressant pour prendre un apprentissage à Poudlard? » demanda Snape, agacé._ (En potions par exemple ?)_

.

« Vous ne prenez jamais d'apprenti » contra-t-elle._ (C'est pas faux)_

« Si les potions sont le domaine que vous souhaitez étudier, alors je le ferais peut-être » répliqua-t-il, choquant tout le monde,les rendant mutiques._ (Tsss il sait comment s'y prendre hein ^^)_

.

« Je ne l'aurais pas suggéré sans être sérieux » renifla-t-il._ (C'est vrai que c'est pas son style)_

« Eh bien, Mione, peut-être que tu vas récolter une récompense pour t'être coltiné le petit bâtard » lâcha Ron. Hermione lui flanqua une claque derrière la tête.**(OUAIIIIS ! Mets en lui une de ma part ! Héhéhé XD)**

.

_C'est bien ! Je suis peut-être petit, mais je suis toujours le méchant Maître des Potions !_ _(Heureusement que certaines choses ne changent pas)_

.

_NON !_** (Oh putain ! Il est chatouilleux ! Mouwahahaha XD)**

.

Quand elle le replaça un peu plus haut, ses doigts s'appuyèrent à nouveau sur ses côtes et il laissa échapper un autre gloussement._ (Mdrrr)_

_._

« Sérieusement, vous venez de glousser? » demanda-t-elle._ (Mais nooon ^^)_

.

« Dans ce cas, arrêtez de me toucher là et je ne le ferais plus » gronda-t-il méchamment._ (C'est d'une logique implacable)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11: **_La jalousie de Snape_

_._

Severus Snape évita Granger de toutes ses forces. Elle connaissait à présent son terrible secret, et il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir facilement. Il avait été très soigneux pour cacher le fait qu'il était chatouilleux. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne laissait personne le serrer dans ses bras. Il craignait de ne pouvoir se retenir. A présent, il se planquait dans son château de Lego avec son sac de bonbons. Il jeta un coup d'œil par sa petite fenêtre pour la voir assise sur son canapé, avec un autre satané bouquin en mains.

Hermione leva les yeux de son volume pour découvrir le petit minois de Snape l'espionnant par la fenêtre du château de Lego. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, il disparut de sa vue. Hermione referma son livre avec un soupir et se leva.

« Professeur Snape, sortez de là » demanda-t-elle.

« Non !

-Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher de moi pour toujours. Je connais votre petit secret, mais ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Tout le monde en a un » tenta-t-elle.

« Quel est votre secret, dans ce cas ?! » rugit-il.

« Vous le savez très bien ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Non, pas du tout!

-Si, bien sûr que si ! Franchement ! Vous étiez dans mon lit quand j'appelais votre nom ! Vous pensez que je faisais ça pour m'amuser? Non! Il y a une raison très évidente pour cela, et désolée, mais ce secret surpasse le vôtre, et de loin » conclut-elle, agacée. A sa plus grande surprise, Snape apparut à sa petite porte pour la regarder.

« Mon secret est horrible ! Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que les gens diraient s'ils le découvraient ?

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, je présume que vous serez beaucoup plus gentil avec moi en cours, pas vrai ? » le taquina-t-elle. Sa mâchoire retomba et il la fixa, abasourdi. Elle afficha un petit sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir. Snape la fixait toujours, choqué.

Hermione releva les yeux vers sa cheminée quand elle entendit le réseau s'activer, et vit ses amis entrer. Elle remarqua vaguement que Snape la fixait toujours tandis qu'elle allait accueillir ses amis.

« Vous n'avez pas encore eu d'accident avec Neville et Seamus, si ? » rit Hermione. Harry lui jeta un regard noir tandis que Neville virait au cramoisi.

« Non, Merlin merci ! Je pensais qu'on pouvait venir dîner tous ensemble ici » proposa Harry en déposant Neville dans une chaise près de Seamus.

« Parfait, je suis affamée. Heureusement que Dumbledore nous a autorisés à manger dans nos chambres tant que nous devrons faire les baby-sitters, ça aurait vraiment été trop chiant de les porter tout le temps à la Grande Salle » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ouais, vraiment » acquiesça Harry avant de regarder Snape, qui fixait toujours Hermione avec une expression totalement perdue. « Euh… Mione… Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au bambin et faillit exploser de rire en voyant son expression. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse être resté ainsi depuis tout ce temps, à la fixer avec la même expression.

« Professeur ! » rit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui sembla le faire sortir de son choc. Il lui jetait à présent un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Ron, curieux. Snape sentit son ventre se serrer.

« Oh, rien. Le Professeur et moi étions juste en train d'avoir une conversation privée » répondit-elle pour couper court, mais Snape voyait la moquerie dans son regard.

_Merde…_

« J'ai faim » lâcha soudainement Ron. Sa soeur lui lança un regard égal.

« Tu as toujours faim, Ron » dit-elle.

« Et alors ? Je dois me garder en bonne santé » répliqua-t-il.

Ginny roula des yeux et appela Dobby. Tous s'installèrent à table après avoir passé commande, et commencèrent à manger dès que la nourriture arriva. Snape s'assit près d'Hermione, mais resta silencieux tandis qu'il mangeait son poulet.

« Hermione, tu as mentionné que tu restais pour les vacances, pas vrai? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Mes parents visitent les Etats-Unis pour Noël, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller » répondit-elle en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

« Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que Michael McCormick t'aime bien » lança Harry avec un sourire en coin, tout en surveillant Snape. La mâchoire du bambin se serra, mais en dehors de ça, il resta impassible.

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas » répondit-elle.

« Ouais, il m'a posé des questions sur toi, tout à l'heure. Il m'a demandé si tu avais un petit ami et si je pensais qu'il pouvait t'intéresser » lista Harry en remarquant que Snape s'attaquait à présent à son poulet avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Hermione.

_Bordel de merde, en quoi est-ce que ça compte ! Vous aviez dit m'aimer !_

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais célibataire, mais que je ne savais pas si tu pouvais être intéressée » répondit-il. Snape serra ses petits poings. « Je pense qu'il va te proposer de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël. » Cette fois-ci, Snape se renfrogna visiblement.

« Peut-être devriez-vous être plus soigneux lorsque vous tentez de caser vos amis, Mr Potter » lâcha-t-il, en colère. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Mione peut choisir toute seule avec qui elle sort » l'interrompit Ron, agacé. « Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que vous bavez sur elle. » Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui de Snape l'aurait fait. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux étaient froids et plissés.

« Mr Weasley, vous ne savez rien de ce que je peux ressentir pour qui que ce soit » gronda-t-il, glacial. La pièce était si silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. « Mr McCormick a été réprimandé quatre fois pour actes inappropriés en public depuis le début de l'année. Dois-je ajouter que c'était chaque fois avec une jeune fille différente ? » Il y eut un nouveau silence avant qu'Harry ne prenne parole.

« Eh bien, Mione, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas » admit-il, embarrassé.

« Pas de souci… Je n'étais pas intéressée, de toute façon » dit-elle avec hésitation, observant Snape avec curiosité.

Snape retourna à son repas en silence. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Miss Granger sur lui, mais fit semblant de ne pas s'en soucier. Il savait qu'elle pouvait sortir avec qui elle voulait, ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais merde, il n'allait pas la laisser avec quelqu'un comme ça. Pour être honnête, il la voulait pour lui.

Une fois le dîner terminé, Hermione s'assit avec ses amis et plaisanta sur les évènements de la journée, rit, et, malheureusement, ne se soucia plus de Snape. Ron était assis plus près d'elle que ce que Snape pouvait supporter.

Snape examinait le rouquin avec les yeux plissés alors qu'il riait et se penchait plus près d'Hermione. Snape sentit son sang bouillir quand Weasley passa son bras autour d'elle, le déposant sur l'arrière du canapé. Il se sentait totalement ignoré et cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il était habitué à avoir l'attention de la jeune fille et ne pouvait supporter de ne plus l'avoir. Snape se dirigea sur elle.

« J'm'ennuie » lâcha-t-il simplement.

« Eh bien… Vous voulez refaire des Lego ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non.

-Vous voulez dessiner ou quelque chose du genre?

-Non.

-Vous voulez prendre un bain?

-Non.

-Alors vous voulez quoi, bon sang ? » insista-t-elle, agacée. Il lui jeta un regard froid, mais ne répondit pas. Hermione se contenta de revenir à sa conversation avec ses amis.

« Cassez-vous, Snape » ronchonna Ron. Les petits yeux noirs de Snape se tournèrent pour fixer le gamin Weasley. Il vit le garçon déglutir durement, mais, en dehors de ça, garder la même expression.

« Vous devriez être un peu plus attentif à la manière dont vous vous adressez à moi, Mr Weasley. Je vois venir une retenue portant votre nom » conclut-il avec un sifflement.

« Vous essayez juste de m'éloigner de Mione. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas bouder dans votre berceau ?

-Je ne dors pas dans un berceau ! » rugit-il.

« Eh bien, laissez-moi tranquille avec Mione ! » Tous reportèrent leur attention sur eux. Hermione vit l'air de haine totale affichée par le regard de Snape et décida qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas tester sa patience.

« Ne lui crie pas dessus, Ron » lança-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras le petit maussade. Snape s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux et lança un sourire moqueur dans la direction de Ron.

« Mione, ne recommence pas cette merde. Il se moque de toi ! Tu peux pas le voir ? » rugit Ron en s'éloignant d'elle. Hermione pencha la tête pour examiner le visage de Snape, qui était totalement impassible.

« Il ne fait rien du tout contra-t-elle. Ginny et Harry s'empêchèrent de rire en couvrant leur bouche de leur main. Ils voyaient souvent les petits sourires satisfaits de Snape ainsi que ses airs de triomphe, mais qu'Hermione pense qu'il était innocent était vraiment drôle.

« Mione, tu es aveugle. T'es vraiment aveugle » lâcha Ron, défait, tout en jetant un regard noir à Snape. « Attendez juste d'être redevenu normal.

-Oh, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire exactement, Weasley ? Est-ce une menace ? » demanda Snape.

« Quand vous redeviendrez Professeur, vous ne pourrez plus monopoliser tout son temps ! » gronda-t-il.

« Weasley, n'essayez pas de donner l'impression que je suis un adolescent qui se languit d'amour » lâcha Snape. « Je me soucie à peine de Miss Granger.

-Bien sûr que si ! Vous ne vous souciez jamais d'aucun de vos élèves !

-Eh bien, oui, rares sont mes élèves près à risquer leur propre vie pour sauver la mienne ! En fait, Miss Granger est probablement la seule élève qui l'aurait fait ! » rugit Snape.

« Ron, tu devrais le laisser tranquille » les interrompit Hermione avant que la dispute n'empire.

« Non ! Le Professeur Snape est un sale con et il ne mérite pas ton attention » gronda Ron.

_Et voilà !_

Snape sauta au bas des genoux d'Hermione et rampa sous la table. Il attaqua à la vitesse de l'éclair en bondissant sur les jambes du gamin et le mordit aussi fort que possible. Weasley hurla d'une voix suraigüe ressemblant totalement à celle d'une fille, et tomba à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Hermione bondit et baissa les yeux sur Ron, qui roulait par terre en hurlant, avec le petit Snape dont les dents étaient plantées dans sa jambe.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il explosa de rire et tomba à son tour par terre. Hermione lui jeta un regard choqué puis reporta son attention sur Ron, qui tentait de se débarrasser du bambin. Elle tenta de contrôler sa propre crise de rire en entendant Snape gronder comme un petit chien.

« Vire-le ! Vire-le! » criait à présent Ron. Hermione tomba à genoux et tenta de retirer Snape de sa jambe. Snape, de son côté, ne voulait pas si facilement le laisser filer.

« Tu vois… Ce qui arrive… Quand tu l'embêtes ? »ronchonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, en parvenant à écarter les mains du petit. Il restait accroché par les dents et alors qu'Hermione commençait à tirer, Ron suivit le mouvement.

Harry riait comme un cinglé et Ginny se tenait prête à jeter un sort de nettoyage sur Seamus, au cas où celui-ci aurait ri au point de perdre contrôle. Elle souriait en entendant les hurlements haut-perchés de son frère, semblables à ceux d'une furie, et Hermione tenter de le débarrasser de Snape. Puis elle pensa à l'appareil photo. Elle le sortit rapidement et commença à prendre des photos de toute la scène.

« Professeur Snape! Lâchez-le! » hurla Hermione, mais le bambin s'y refusait. « Vous allez vous faire mal aux dents !

-Putain, tu t'inquiètes pour ses dents ?! Et ma jambe ! » beugla Ron.

« La ferme, Ronald ! » rugit-elle. « Professeur !

-JE LE DETESTE ! » cria Ron.

« Professeur ! Professeur Snape ! » reprit Hermione, mais le gamin n'écoutait pas. « SEVERUS ! » Cette fois, il lâcha prise et jeta à la jeune fille un regard choqué. Elle n'avait pas utilisé son prénom depuis qu'elle avait été chargée de s'occuper de lui. Un instant, il crut être revenu à l'époque où ses parents l'appelaient ainsi.

« Garde-le loin de moi ! cria Ron en se faufilant plus loin. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Harry, qui était toujours par terre à se tenir le ventre. Il y eut un puissant son émit du côté de Seamus et qui fit rire Harry plus fort encore, jusqu'à ce que les larmes envahissent ses yeux. Ginny jeta à Seamus un regard égal.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste pété » lança-t-il joyeusement en affichant une énorme banane. Ginny se pinça le nez et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas comment ma mère a pu tenir » marmonna-t-elle.

Snape soufflait à pleins poumons et fixait Ron Weasley tandis que celui-ci frottait la zone mordue par le petit. Hermione tenait le bambin contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux, et lui parlait doucement pour le calmer.

« C'est Snape ! C'est pas un putain de bébé ! » beugla Ron.

« La ferme, Ron ! Tu l'as poussé à bout! Tu n'aurais pas dû l'insulter! » le gronda-t-elle. Elle tourna doucement le visage de Snape pour qu'il la regarde et écarta ses petites lèvres pour vérifier ses dents. « Vous avez de la chance de ne pas en avoir cassé. » Il haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Après tout ça, je dois aller à la salle de bain » lança calmement Snape. Hermione plissa les lèvres et le laissa partir. Il fila en direction de la salle de bain, laissant les Gryffondor entre eux.

« Ca va, Ron ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh ! Maintenant, ça t'intéresse ? » couina-t-il comme une sale gosse.

« Ca m'intéresse toujours ! Tu dois admettre que c'est ta faute s'il t'a attaqué. Tu l'as traité de sale con ! » précisa-t-elle, agacée.

« Mais c'est ce qu'il est ! » contra Ron. Hermione roula des yeux et s'assit pour finir de manger son plat.

Harry finit par se relever et effaça les larmes de son visage. Hermione ne l'avait encore jamais vu autant rire depuis leur rencontre. Elle était heureuse de voir ça, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Dommage que ce soit aux dépends de Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils quand elle vit qu'elle avait presque finit son repas et que Snape n'était toujours pas revenu de la salle de bain. Elle se demanda s'il s'était fait mal. Elle décida qu'il serait préférable d'aller vérifier. Elle s'éloigna de ses amis pour aller frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Professeur ?

-Quoi ? » beugla-t-il, d'une ton passablement tendu.

« Ca fait un moment… Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante.

« Non, ça ne va pas ! » gronda-t-il.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle, et n'en obtint que le silence. « Professeur ?

-Miss Granger, vous ne pourriez en aucun cas m'aider, alors laissez-moi » gronda-t-il avant d'émettre un son étrange semblable à quelqu'un poussant fort.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » insista-t-elle plus fermement.

« Ce bâtard de Weasley m'a massacré le ventre, c'est tout ! Ca… Ne… Veut… Pas… Sortir ! » Il avait l'air de forcer de plus en plus et près de l'asphyxie, ce qui finit par lui faire comprendre.

« Oh… Ouais… Ok, je ne peux pas vous aider… Pour ça » conclut-elle, mal à l'aise, avant de commencer à s'éloigner, quand elle entendit un long son vibrant, suivi d'un 'plop'. Hermione couvrit sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire et repartit sur la pointe des pieds. Heureusement, elle ne vit pas les yeux de Snape, totalement écarquillés et fixant la porte, totalement mortifié, parce qu'elle aurait sans doute explosé de rire.

Une fois que Snape eut terminé, il se décida à prendre un bain, pas parce qu'il en a besoin, mais parce qu'il était gêné, et pas prêt à faire face à Miss Granger. Il se déshabilla et sauta rapidement dans la baignoire, avant de commencer à faire couler l'eau chaude.

Hermione passa dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le matelas moelleux de son lit, maintenant qu'elle avait le ventre plein. Ginny la rejoignit avec les petits et s'installa sur le lit. Ron boudait toujours et rien de ce qu'Harry ne disait ne pouvait l'aider.

Ron entendit le bain couler et afficha un sourire mesquin. Il voulait avoir Snape au moins une fois. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il ignora complètement Snape, qui écarquillait les yeux, et se dirigea vers les toilettes, avant d'ouvrir sa braguette.

« Bordel de merde, vous foutez quoi ? » gronda Snape.

« Je pisse, ça se voit pas ? Vous voulez voir ? » demanda Ron, moqueur.

Snape plissa les yeux et se retourna dans la baignoire pour tourner le dos au gamin Weasley. Alors, il essayait de le gêner. Eh bien, ça n'allait pas marcher.

Weasley termina et referma sa braguette. Il sourit en voyant Snape regardant de l'autre côté et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant, il attrapa les deux serviettes qui étaient sur le portant et ne laissa rien à Snape pour se sécher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Harry quand il vit Ron émerger de la salle de bain.

« Je pissais » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu aurais pu attendre que le Professeur Snape ait terminé » lâcha Hermione irritée, avant de remarquer les serviettes dans sa main. « C'étaient les deux seules, non ?

-Ouais, et alors ? » demanda Ron.

« Ronald ! La dernière chose dont tu as besoin, c'est de l'énerver à nouveau ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je me venge ! Il peut sortir son petit cul nu de la baignoire, venir ici et agiter ses _petites parties_ en me demandant gentiment de lui donner une serviette ! » lista Ron, moqueur. Puis son regard s'écarquilla quand il vit Seamus et Neville, qui se tenaient à présent près d'Harry, et avaient l'air totalement mal à l'aise. Ils avaient retrouvé leurs corps normaux. « Oh, putain de bordel de merde ! »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Aë : Et voilà pour celles à qui manquaient le 'grand' Snape ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Owiiiiiii ! J'ai hâte de le voir débouler de la salle de bain ^^ Bon, je me doute qu'il ne le fera sûrement pas, mais ce n'est pas un crime d'espérer…

C'est maintenant que ça va devenir intéressant ! Vivement le prochain chapitre !

.

Aë : Mwahahahahaha XD

Bon, je dirais rien ^^

.

Note de Sevy4eveR Ron est vraiment un sale con ! J'peux déjà pas l'encadrer en temps normal mais dans cette fic, il bat tous les records de connerie !

J'ai hâte hâte hâte de lire la suite… héhéhé, Maxi-Sev est de retour ! ^^

.

.

Hermione referma son livre avec un soupir et se leva._ (Toujours aussi sociable ^^)_

.

Il y a une raison très évidente pour cela, et désolée, mais ce secret surpasse le vôtre, et de loin » conclut-elle, agacée. _(Je suis parfaitement d'accord !)_A sa plus grande surprise, Snape apparut à sa petite porte pour la regarder.

« Mon secret est horrible ! Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que les gens diraient s'ils le découvraient ?_ (Que tu es chatouilleux ? :p)_** (On imagine très bien … un mythe s'écroulerait, c'est sûr ^^)**

.

« Ouais, vraiment » acquiesça Harry avant de regarder Snape, qui fixait toujours Hermione avec une expression totalement perdue. « Euh… Mione… Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? »_ (A part sa mauvaise humeur habituelle et son manque d'humour tu veux dire ? ^^)_

.

« Tu as toujours faim, Ron » dit-elle._ (C'est une évidence !)_

.

Il m'a demandé si tu avais un petit ami et si je pensais qu'il pouvait t'intéresser » lista Harry en remarquant que Snape s'attaquait à présent à son poulet avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire._ (Jaloux ? ^^)_

.

« Je pense qu'il va te proposer de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël. » Cette fois-ci, Snape se renfrogna visiblement.** (Ben pour un espion… vive la subtilité, hein ! XD)**

.

Ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux étaient froids et plissés.

« Mr Weasley, vous ne savez rien de ce que je peux ressentir pour qui que ce soit » gronda-t-il, glacial. **(En même temps à part son propre prénom, j'crois pas que ce déficient mental sache grand-chose… XD)**

.

Pour être honnête, il la voulait pour lui._ (Sans blague ? On n'avait pas compris)_

.

« Ne lui crie pas dessus, Ron » lança-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras le petit maussade. Snape s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux et lança un sourire moqueur dans la direction de Ron._ (Gagné !)_

.

Ils voyaient souvent les petits sourires satisfaits de Snape ainsi que ses airs de triomphe, mais qu'Hermione pense qu'il était innocent était vraiment drôle._ (Ouais, l'amour rend aveugle à ce qu'on dit…)_

.

« Quand vous redeviendrez Professeur, vous ne pourrez plus monopoliser tout son temps ! » gronda-t-il._ (Moi je pense au contraire que si. Et d'une manière bien plus agréable qu'actuellement !)_

.

« Tu vois… Ce qui arrive… Quand tu l'embêtes ? »_ (Mdrr et ça va être de sa faute ^^)_

.

« Professeur Snape! Lâchez-le! » hurla Hermione, mais le bambin s'y refusait. « Vous allez vous faire mal aux dents !_ (Mdrr excellent remarque !)_

-Putain, tu t'inquiètes pour ses dents ?! Et ma jambe ! » beugla Ron.** (Rien à cirer de ta guibolle mon pote XD)**

.

« Vous avez de la chance de ne pas en avoir cassé. » Il haussa les épaules, indifférent._ (J'adore comment elle le chouchoute ^^ Fais gaffe, il va en prendre l'habitude !)_

.

« Ca va, Ron ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oh ! Maintenant, ça t'intéresse ? » couina-t-il comme une sale gosse._ (Moi, pas tant que ça)_

« Ca m'intéresse toujours ! Tu dois admettre que c'est ta faute s'il t'a attaqué. Tu l'as traité de sale con ! » précisa-t-elle, agacée.

« Mais c'est ce qu'il est ! » contra Ron. **(Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, hein, pôv' type…Grrr, ce mec m'agace, mais d'une force !)**

.

Elle était heureuse de voir ça, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Dommage que ce soit aux dépends de Ron._ (Ou pas. Moi je trouve ça encore plus drôle en fait)_** (Pourquoi 'dommage' ? XD)**

.

-Quoi ? » beugla-t-il, d'une ton passablement tendu._ (C'est le mot de la situation je crois ^^)_

.

Il avait l'air de forcer de plus en plus et près de l'asphyxie, ce qui finit par lui faire comprendre._ (Il lui en faut du temps pour comprendre qu'il est constipé !)_

.

« Je pisse, ça se voit pas ? Vous voulez voir ? » demanda Ron, moqueur.** (Voir quoi ?! Son p'tit truc ? Non, merci ! XD)**

.

Ils avaient retrouvé leurs corps normaux. « Oh, putain de bordel de merde ! »_ (Oh yeah !)_** (OUAIIIIIIS ! \o/ Sev arriiiive ! ^^)**


	13. Chapter 13

Note de Tattooshadow: Je sais que je n'ai rien sorti depuis un moment, mais j'ai vraiment été occupée. C'est triste, mais en fait j'ai une autre histoire HGxSS en cours sur mon carnet. C'est une fic time-turner et j'ai été tellement prise par elle que je n'ai même pas sorti les nouveaux chapitres de celles déjà commencées en ligne. Alors pardon. Profitez !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 12 : vengeance

.

Neville se tenait là, rougissant, et couvrait ses parties intimes tandis que Seamus se tenait, très fier, les poings sur les hanches. Ron virait au vert, les serviettes à la main, et déglutit avec difficulté.

« En fait, je ne pense pas que parler des _parties_ du Professeur Snape était une très bonne idée » lança Hermione à Ron en lui arrachant les serviettes des mains.

« Non, en effet » émit la profonde voix de baryton depuis la porte de la salle de bain. Tous se tournèrent pour découvrir un très irrité et très nu Professeur Snape. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mr Weasley, mes _parties_, comme vous les appelez si éloquemment, sont loin d'être petites.

-Merde ! » s'exclama Seamus.

« Putain de… » bafouilla Harry.

« Oh la vache ! » siffla Ginny.

« J'ai peur… » tremblota Neville tout en se planquant derrière Seamus.

« Oui, je sais que je fous la honte à Weasley » concéda Snape.

Tous rougirent violemment. Non seulement il avait entendu ce dont ils parlaient, mais en plus il se tenait là totalement nu, dégoulinant d'eau, devant eux. Ses cheveux retombaient librement autour de son visage, masquant son regard. Le corps de Snape était fin et joliment musclé. Pas de trop, mais certainement pas de trop peu. Sa peau était pâle en dehors du fragment couvert par la Marque des Ténèbres, à présent affadie et lacérée. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de poils noirs, mais pas de trop et il y avait une épaisse ligne de boucles noires qui courait de son estomac et entouraient son sexe. Les Gryffondors avaient tous les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Ahem. » Ils remontèrent tous les yeux, mortifiés.

Seamus était à présent en train de se couvrir tandis que Neville avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Ginny et Harry avaient les yeux écarquillés et Ron la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Hermione affichait quelque chose entre le choc, la fascination et la peur.

« Je pense que vous pouvez tous quitter la pièce, maintenant. Il me semble que messieurs Finnegan et Londubas ont également besoin de s'habiller » dit Snape, moqueur.

« Oui Monsieur » dirent-ils à l'unisson et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Hermione de son côté, fut arrêtée.

« Vous restez, Miss Granger » lâcha-t-il froidement. Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur et s'assit sur le lit. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce avec l'homme de ses rêves qui, de plus, était totalement nu.

Hermione tenta de garder le regard fixé à terre, mais ne put s'empêcher de le laisser remonter le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses… _Parties_. Ses yeux faillirent sauter de ses orbites quand il s'approcha d'elle et qu'elle se retrouva tête à tête avec _ça_.

« Miss Granger ? » émit sa voix soyeuse. Elle releva lentement les yeux sur son ventre plat, sur son torse, sa gorge, et enfin son visage, uniquement pour découvrir qu'il affichait un sourire satisfait et que son regard était moqueur. « Pourrais-je avoir une des serviettes ? »

Le visage d'Hermione vira au cramoisi alors qu'elle lui en tendait une en toute hâte et détournait le regard. La réalité commençait et imprégner son esprit. L'homme pour qui elle craquait se tenait nu dans sa chambre. _Nu !_ Quand il s'écarta d'elle pour récupérer ses robes dans le placard, elle reporta son regard sur lui, admirant la vue.

Wow ! Son cul n'a plus rien à voir avec celui du bébé…

« Miss Granger, même si la vue semble vous plaire, j'apprécierai un peu d'intimité » lança tranquillement Snape, et son visage rougit tellement qu'il crut que sa tête allait exploser. Son petit sourire était très satisfait.

Severus s'habilla et faillit soupirer de satisfaction de pouvoir enfin porter ses propres vêtements. Il se retourna vers la jeune Gryffondor, qui avait découvert quelque chose de très intéressant sur le mur.

« Ma baguette, Miss Granger » dit-il fermement, et il attendit qu'elle la sorte de sa cachette pour la lui rendre. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le doux bois d'ébène, n'ayant pas réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manqué. « Eh bien, on dirait que mon séjour ici est terminé. »

Hermione le regarda solennellement et acquiesça. En toute honnêteté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. En fait, elle voulait presque que le bambin revienne. Le petit garçon avait dormi auprès d'elle un bon moment, et elle se retrouvait soudainement seule.

« Désolée pour tout, monsieur » dit-elle doucement.

Le Professeur Snape remarqua son expression navrée et soupira. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'assit à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il était redevenu adulte, tout ce qu'il avait fait précédemment lui revenait en tête et le mettait dans l'embarras. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir agi de manière aussi puérile.

« Miss Granger, vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner. Vous avez été un soutien parfait… Malgré mes… Dispositions, et vous avez risqué votre vie pour me protéger. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris étant donné que vous m'avez défendu contre vos propres amis » ajouta-t-il en l'examinant. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Eh bien… Vous étiez un bambin et Ron peut vraiment être… Con »conclut-elle. Il lui accorda un de ses sourires.

« Miss Granger, voudriez-vous quelque chose en signe de gratitude pour m'avoir aidé ? » demanda-t-il. « C'est la seule offre que je vous ferai.

-Euh… Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas pensé vous demander quelque chose » répondit-elle, incertaine. Il haussa les épaules et se leva.

« Comme vous voulez, Miss Granger. C'est la seule fois que vous m'aurez à votre merci » répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Hermione observa l'homme examiner la pièce comme s'il découvrait le tout. Voulait-elle lui demander quelque chose ? Elle réfléchit un moment, tentant de trouver quelque chose. Elle savait devoir être réfléchie. Le Professeur Snape eut l'air prêt à partir, mais Hermione voulait qu'il reste.

« Attendez ! » dit-elle rapidement. Il arqua un sourcil et attendit.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à me demander? » lança-t-il soyeusement.

« Euh… Peut-être…

-Non, Miss Granger. La réponse doit être oui, ou non. J'ai un certain nombre de choses à faire puisque j'ai été dans l'incapacité de donner mes cours quelques temps » nota-t-il presque froidement. Hermione se savait sur le point de perdre son sang-froid.

« Alors oui, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander » reprit-elle, sentant son cœur sur le point d'exploser.

« Très bien, que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, impassible.

« Un baiser » expira-t-elle, le regard fixé à terre.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-J'ai dit… Que je voulais un baiser… De votre part » émit-elle un peu plus fort, incapable de le regarder. Il y eut un silence, et Hermione commença à se demander sérieusement si elle n'avait pas été trop loin. Son visage brûlait de gêne alors qu'elle fixait le sol, sans remarquer que Snape s'était replacé devant elle.

Elle se retrouva à fixer ses étincelantes bottes noires, et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Son ventre se serrait d'anxiété au point qu'elle crut un instant être malade.

« Miss Granger, avez-vous oublié que je suis votre professeur ? » demanda-t-il presque froidement.

_Il est vraiment en colère contre moi ?_

« Non, monsieur. Peu importe. Je n'aurais rien dû vous demander » dit-elle, honteuse, refusant totalement de le regarder.

« Vous me l'avez déjà demandé » souligna-t-il. Elle était silencieuse et baissa son visage plus encore pour cacher la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolée… Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous y obliger » répondit-elle tout bas.

Le Professeur Snape remarqua la larme étincelante qui glissait le long de son visage, et sentit un éclair de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Il ne faisait que la tester pour voir comment elle allait se comporter avec lui. Lui demander un baiser était certainement un bon début. Il se pencha et planta ses poings de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour aligner leurs regards.

« Regardez-moi, Miss Granger » exigea-t-il doucement, mais elle secoua la tête.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée » répéta-t-elle, presque agressive.

« Regardez. Moi. » Cette fois, son ton était plus puissant, et il l'observa relever la tête pour plonger dans son regard. Son corps se figea et elle pâlit en réalisant à quel point elle était proche de son visage. Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Severus examinait son doux regard chocolat.

Hermione crut que son cœur s'était arrêté quand il se pencha en avant et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, en ce qui fut le plus doux baiser qu'elle ait jamais expérimenté. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il déplaçait légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant son contact.

Severus l'observa répondre à ses doux baisers par son regard entrouvert. Le frémissement qui parcourait tout son corps allait le rendre fou. Il savait qu'il devrait arrêter avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Plantant un dernier baiser délicat sur ses lèvres, il ramena sa main sur son visage et essuya la larme qui marquait sa joue. Lentement, il brisa le baiser et plongea dans son regard pour voir la compassion et l'amour qui s'y trouvait. La chaleur qu'il ressentit fut indescriptible.

« Je dois y aller, Miss Granger » expira-t-il. Elle ne fit qu'acquiescer silencieusement et l'observa se redresser et rajuster ses robes. « Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. »

Hermione lui lança un sourire triste et l'observa quitter la pièce pour s'approcher de la cheminée du salon. Elle se leva lentement et remarqua ensuite son sac de bonbon sur la commode. Elle l'attrapa et rejoignit la cheminée à l'instant où il activait le réseau de cheminette.

« Monsieur ?

-Oui, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Vous avez oublié ça » répondit-elle en lui tendant le sac de bonbons. Il lui sourit et le prit.

« Merci, Miss Granger. Je vais probablement en avoir besoin lorsque je vérifierai les notes qu'Albus a probablement données à tous ces idiots à qui je suis forcé d'enseigner » dit-il avec un sourire. Hermione rit doucement et se recula pour qu'il puisse partir.

« Je vous vois lundi, alors » dit-elle doucement.

« Tant que j'y pense, je laisserai le réseau connecté à mes appartements au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose. Ne le dites pas à vos amis » dit-il.

« Merci, Monsieur.J'apprécie vraiment » répondit-elle. Il acquiesça et s'avança dans la cheminée.

« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger » dit-il.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur » dit-elle, et il disparut de ses appartements.

Les lèvres d'Hermione étaient toujours sensibles du baiser, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il le lui avait accordé, mais elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle examina le salon et découvrit la petite veste de Snape sur le canapé. Son regard dériva sur le château de Lego et elle sentit soudainement les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent alors qu'elle observait son salon, espérant que le bambin allait surgir et tenter encore une fois d'accaparer son attention. Il lui fallut un moment pour que la réalité lui revienne dessus : son bébé était parti. Soudainement, elle fondit en larmes et s'écroula sur le sol.

« Hermione ? » l'appela Ginny en traversant la cheminée, avant de la découvrir à terre. Elle se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il a été méchant avec toi ? Il t'a fait du mal?

-Non… Rien de… Ca… C'est juste… Qu'il me manque » sanglota-t-elle. Ginny comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait. C'était le petit bout qui lui manquait.

« Oh, Hermione, tout va bien. je sais que c'est dur, parce que tu as été une vraie mère pour lui, mais tu savais que ça allait arriver » dit-elle gentiment en lui frottant le dos.

« Je sais… Mais ça rend… Pas les choses plus faciles » sanglota-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je sais bien. Tu dois voir les choses comme ça, pourtant. Même si tu n'as plus le petit, tu as toujours Snape, d'une certaine façon. Lui et toi avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et ça vous a rapprochés. Il s'est vraiment attaché à toi » conclut-elle. Hermione lui lança un sourire larmoyant et acquiesça.

« Je sais.

-Penses-y juste comme ça. Si tu veux un bébé comme Snape, alors fais-en un _avec_ Snape » ajouta Ginny avec un sourire moqueur. Hermione rougit violemment en effaçant ses larmes, tentant de rétablir son self-control.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était facile.

-Oh, mais ça peut l'être ! Tu es plus proche de Snape que qui que ce soit d'autre. Il va peut-être juste te laisser faire » ajouta Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'Hermione se décide à parler.

« Je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser.

-Quoi ? Sérieux ? Il l'a fait? Tu lui as vraiment demandé? » demanda Ginny, choquée.

« Oui à tout. Il était tellement doux que j'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était toujours le Professeur Snape » admit Hermione. Ginny poussa un grand cri.

« Incroyable! Tu vois? Il n'aurait pas fait ça s'il ne ressentait rien! Oh, bon sang de Merlin !

-On verra. » Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, et quand il aura fouillé ses poches, je suis sûre qu'il ne pourra plus arrêter de regarder » lança Ginny.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Il fallait bien que je récupère ma tranquillité. Je lui ai donné les photos pour ne pas avoir de retenue » précisa-t-elle. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, fixant Ginny.

« Oh, Merlin. »

Severus Snape avait rapidement parlé au Directeur avant de rejoindre ses appartements et se détendait à présent dans un fauteuil faisant face au feu. Il s'était servi un Whiskey Pur Feu et le sirotait tranquillement. Il se déplaça légèrement dans son siège et sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Fronçant les sourcils, il plongea la main dans celle-ci et en sortit une enveloppe. Severus observa l'écriture familière de Miss Weasley et ses sourcils sautèrent de surprise.

_Maintenant, je ne risque plus rien. Rappelez-vous, pas de retenue pour moi !_

« Hmm… » Snape ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit les photos d'Hermione Granger. Il sourit en voyant Miss Granger assise dans des positions provocantes dans son fauteuil. Sa préférée était celle où elle était sur son bureau à ne porter qu'un slip et un soutien-gorge.

Severus repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé et espéra soudainement qu'elle passe sa cheminée. Il savait toutefois qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle était courageuse, mais pas sûre de ce dont il retournait. Il était toujours le craint et redouté Maître des Potions, après tout.

« Je me demande, Miss Granger, si vous souhaitez réellement que je devienne plus que votre professeur » murmura-t-il en fixant sa photo. « Peut-être un test est-il à l'ordre du jour. Nous verrons à quel point vous désirez ma compagnie. » Severus sourit en terminant son verre. Il voulait voir si elle souhaitait vraiment le poursuivre malgré une attitude froide et irritée. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait réagir.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_: Oh oh oooooh ! J'adore ce retournement de situation ! On peut dire qu'il lui a cloué le bec à Ron ! Et c'était jouissif ! :D

Et ce baiser ! Merlin je postule aussi !

J'ai hâte de voir ce que Severus va concocter à notre chère Hermione !

Viiiiite la suiiiiite !

Et merci Aë pour ton toujours magnifique travail de traduction ! Que ferait-on sans toi, je me le demande !

.

Aë: Merciii *_* allez, les filles, des compliments!

.

Note de **sevy4eveR** : OUAIIIIS SEVERUUUUUS EST REVENU! \o/

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le voilà qui commence déjà à vouloir la tester… ça risque de mal tourner ct'affaire… on verra ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Neville se tenait là, rougissant, et couvrait ses parties intimes tandis que Seamus se tenait, très fier, les poings sur les hanches. Ron virait au vert, les serviettes à la main, et déglutit avec difficulté._ (Va y avoir du sport !)_

.

Tous se tournèrent pour découvrir un très irrité et très nu Professeur Snape. _(Oh ooooh ! Que ne donnerai-je pas pour y être, là tout de suite !)_ « Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mr Weasley, mes _parties_, comme vous les appelez si éloquemment, sont loin d'être petites._(Gniiiih !)_** (*o* )**

.

« J'ai peur… » tremblota Neville tout en se planquant derrière Seamus._ (Mdrrr l'est con lui ^^)_

« Oui, je sais que je fous la honte à Weasley » concéda Snape._ (Plus que ça même !)_** (Ben pas qu'à lui, hein XD Tout compte fait : SIIII, surtout à lui ! XD)**

Tous rougirent violemment. Non seulement il avait entendu ce dont ils parlaient, mais en plus il se tenait là totalement nu, dégoulinant d'eau, devant eux. **(Oooooh *o*)**

.

Les Gryffondors avaient tous les yeux fixés sur lui._ (Il serait peut-être temps de regarder ailleurs ^^)_

.

Ginny et Harry avaient les yeux écarquillés et Ron la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Hermione affichait quelque chose entre le choc, la fascination et la peur._ (Et l'envie ? ^^)_

.

Elle s'exécuta à contrecœur et s'assit sur le lit. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce avec l'homme de ses rêves qui, de plus, était totalement nu._ (Et donc, qu'attends-tu pour lui sauter dessus ? Roooh ces jeunes, faut tout leur apprendre ^^)_**(J'pense que tout le monde l'avait un peu remarqué ^^)**

Hermione tenta de garder le regard fixé à terre, mais ne put s'empêcher de le laisser remonter

.

Elle releva lentement les yeux sur son ventre plat, sur son torse, sa gorge, et enfin son visage, uniquement pour découvrir qu'il affichait un sourire satisfait et que son regard était moqueur. « Pourrais-je avoir une des serviettes ? »_ (C'est bon y'a plus rien à cacher, tout le monde a tout vu !)_** (T'es fou ! Tu veux gâcher mon bonheur ou quoi ?! A poil !)**

.

« Miss Granger, même si la vue semble vous plaire, _(Et comment !)_

.

« Eh bien, on dirait que mon séjour ici est terminé. »_ (Et c'est bien dommage !)_

.

« Eh bien… Vous étiez un bambin et Ron peut vraiment être… Con »** (en effet ^^)**

.

« Attendez ! » dit-elle rapidement. Il arqua un sourcil et attendit.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose à me demander? » lança-t-il soyeusement._ (Moi j'aurai déjà demandé quelque chose, mais bon… Ce n'est que moi)_

.

« Très bien, que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, impassible.

« Un baiser » **(****WTF ! O_o c'est tout ?!)**expira-t-elle, le regard fixé à terre._ (Oh Merlin merci elle l'a demandé !)_

.

Ils restèrent silencieux tandis que Severus examinait son doux regard chocolat. Aë : me parle pas de chocolat, j'ai envie d'en manger mais quand j'en mange ça me tourne l'estomac -_- Heureusement, c'est pas tous les jours ^^'

.

« Tant que j'y pense, je laisserai le réseau connecté à mes appartements au cas où vous auriez besoin de quelque chose. **(Si ça, ça ressemble pas à une invit' ! ^^)** Ne le dites pas à vos amis » dit-il._ (Si ça c'est pas une demande…)_

.

Si tu veux un bébé comme Snape, alors fais-en un _avec_ Snape » _(Mais en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !)_** (pas con ^^)**


	14. Chapter 14

EH REGARDEZ! J'AI PUBLIE! HOURRA! Non, plus sérieusement, désolée que ça ait pris si longtemps. Heureusement, mon ordinateur a été totalement réglé et je n'aurai plus de délais. Ce chapitre montre aussi une Minerva McGonagall ooc, mais je la voulais comme ça. Je sais que certains détestent, mais bon. Profitez !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 13 : le retour de Snape

.

Quand les étudiants réalisèrent que le Professeur Snape était redevenu normal, il y eut une vague de déception parmi eux. La plupart avaient apprécié le petit Snape, surtout après les évènements entre lui et le Professeur McGonagall. A présent, les élèves se préparaient pour une dernière semaine avant d'arriver aux vacances de Noël. Ils n'étaient pas franchement impatients d'assister au cours de Snape.

Plusieurs élèves avaient déjà subi sa colère, à grands renforts de points déduits et de retenues pour des raisons ridicules. Mais Pansy Parkinson et presque tous les Serpentards en reçurent pour chaque journée de la semaine où ils avaient gardé le plan de Draco secret, jusqu'à ce que Miss Granger soit hospitalisée. Il comptait aussi en donner à Mr Weasley, ainsi qu'à plusieurs autres élèves pour ce qu'ils avaient dit alors qu'il était bambin. Ronald Weasley, bien sûr, avait eu des punitions pour plus que des mots.

Le Professeur Snape entra dans la Grande Salle et prit place à la grande table, heureux de pouvoir retrouver sa place, au lieu d'être coincé avec les Gryffondors sur une chaise haute. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il se sentirait étrange lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé sa taille naturelle.

Dès que le Professeur Snape fut assis, il jeta des regards noirs aux élèves qui le fixaient, ce qui comprenait approximativement toute la salle. Ils détournaient immédiatement le regard et Severus put commencer à siroter son café noir et fort. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, son regard s'arrêtant sur la Gryffondor Je-Sais-Tout locale. Il remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi joyeuse ce matin qu'à l'habituelle. Il remarqua également qu'elle jetait des coups d'œil à la place à ses côtés. Celui où il avait été assis tout ce temps passé en tant que bambin. Quand elle leva le regard vers la table, leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs visages rougirent joliment. Il sourit intérieurement, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas aller oublier de si tôt le baiser partagé.

Il était temps de lancer son plan. Il lui jeta un regard glacial et regarda plus loin, prétendant ne pas remarquer l'expression de douleur et d'incertitude de son visage. Il l'observa par sa vision périphérique alors qu'elle picorait son petit-déjeuner. Ce qui attira toute son attention, en revanche, fut Minerva McGonagall, qui lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

« Quoi ?

-Vous savez 'quoi', jeune homme ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié ce que vous avez dit. Vous n'êtes plus un bambin, Severus, et je suis libre de me venger dans le sang » gronda-t-elle. Severus arqua un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes autorisée à faire une chose pareille ? » rétorqua-t-il, notant la présence d'Albus derrière Minerva, qui couvrait sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Remus et Poppy étaient à l'autre extrémité de la table, et faisaient de même.

« Je vous aurais, Severus ! Je n'en reviens pas que vous m'ayez manqué de respect devant mes élèves. Vous devriez apprendre à respecter vos aînés » s'exclama-t-elle. Plusieurs élèves ne purent que tourner le regard vers eux pour les écouter.

« On peut sans aucun doute parler _d'aînée_ dans votre cas » marmonna-t-il en sirotant son café.

« J'ai entendu ! » rugit-elle. « Je vais vous le faire payer !

-Minerva, vous feriez mieux de vous détendre. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous arrachiez les poumons, si le stress vous amène à cracher des boules de poils » lâcha Severus d'une voix ennuyée.

« C'est ça, oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever.

Severus ne perdit pas un instant. Il bondit de sa chaise et fila vers la porte derrière la Table des professeurs. Il pouvait entendre les pas de Minerva résonner sur les murs, prouvant qu'elle le poursuivait, jurant et criant. Il pouvait aussi entendre l'ensemble de la Grande Salle exploser de rire.

« ALBUS ! ARRÊTEZ CETTE CINGLEE ! » beugla-t-il en évitant ses sorts.

Albus entendit Severus malgré les murs et riait si fort qu'il en pleurait. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il aimait voir Minerva quand elle était enragée. Et, encore mieux, cette fois, sa colère était dirigée contre Severus, et pas sur lui.

Malgré l'humeur vaguement dépressive d'Hermione, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée. C'était vraiment marrant de voir un Professeur Snape adulte fuir le Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle tentait de le toucher de ses sorts.

« VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE SUIS CINGLEE ?! JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER CA, SALE GROGNON DE BERNARD L'HERMITE ! »

Les élèves rirent quand ils entendirent leur professeur de Métamorphose beugler sa réponse au Professeur le plus craint de l'école. Ils entendirent le bruit de leurs pas de course alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir et observèrent par les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, apercevant un instant un éclair de noir y passer, suivit d'un second, vert.

« ALBUS ! RAPPELEZ-LA ! » résonna la voix du Professeur Snape dans toute la Grande Salle, relançant les rires.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHIEN, SEVERUS ! »

Severus contourna un recoin et se rua aussi vite que possible à ses cachots. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui pour la découvrir à trois mètres de lui.

_Bordel de merde ! Comment quelqu'un de son âge peut me tenir la distance?_

« Ok, je suis désolé, Minerva ! » hurla-t-il, s'immobilisant et se retournant pour lui faire face. Elle tint sa baguette prête, mais Severus leva les mains vers elle. « Je pense que nous avons suffisamment joué ! Je m'excuse pour tout ! » Minerva lui jeta un regard noir, et baissa sa baguette, juste à peine.

« Je ne vous crois pas réellement désolé » rétorqua-t-elle, tendue.

_Bien sûr que non, mais tant que vous arrêtez de me pourchasser, je dirais ce que vous voudrez entendre._

« Je suis désolé. Maintenant, mes reins en sont tout autant désolés » expira-t-il, se penchant en avant pour poser ses mains sur ses genoux. Minerva plissa les lèvres et fit disparaître sa baguette.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous rappeler à qui vous vous attaquez la prochaine fois, Severus. Je ne laisserai plus rien passer » le prévint-elle avant de se détourner et de partir à grands pas.

_J'ai espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, foutraille de serpent ! Vos sorts ne sont rien !_

Severus, en revanche, garda ses pensées pour lui. Il n'était vraiment pas en bonne condition pour courir autour du château. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus espion, il ne s'entretenait plus franchement. Après avoir repris son souffle, il finit par rejoindre sa salle de classe, marmonnant pour lui-même qu'il n'avait pas réussi à finir son café.

Assis derrière son bureau, il convoqua un elfe de maison et se vit apporter une nouvelle tasse pleine. Il fit passer ses pieds sur son bureau et afficha un sourire satisfait à la vue de la nouvelle série de cadre installée dans un de ses coins. Les photos d'Hermione Granger à demi nue les emplissaient.

_Attendez qu'elle les remarque…_

Severus se détendit, sa tasse en main, et observa autour de la pièce. Être à nouveau assis à son bureau était agréable. Il lui avait manqué ce sentiment de contrôle, auquel il s'était tant habitué. Son regard revint sur les photos de Miss Granger, et il déglutit avec difficulté. Il se rappelait de la vue de son corps nu, lorsque lui n'était encore qu'un bambin.

_Je n'en reviens pas de baver sur une élève !_

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit les élèves attendre devant sa porte. Il sourit et se leva, se désillusionnant au passage. Il s'avança à grands pas jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, mais resta de côté pour que les élèves ne lui rentrent pas dedans. Il sourit en voyant leurs visages confus examiner la pièce, et fixer la porte d'un air interrogatif.

« Où est le Professeur Snape ? » demanda Seamus.

« Chais pas » répondit Neville, apeuré.

« Peut-être qu'il fuit toujours le Professeur McGonagall » ricana Ron alors qu'ils s'installaient.

Hermione roula des yeux et sortit son livre, ses parchemins et une plume. Elle les déposa proprement sur son bureau, et attendit patiemment. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée que le Professeur Snape s'était silencieusement introduit dans la salle de classe et qu'il se tenait à présent devant les Gryffondors.

« Ca va, Mione ? » demanda tout bas Harry.

« Ouais, ça va » coupa-t-elle court, mais elle ne le pensait vraiment pas.

« Je me demande où est le Bâtard Graisseux » reprit Ron en observant la pièce. Hermione le fixa et était sur le point de rétorquer quand le Professeur Snape apparut soudain devant eux.

« Le 'Bâtard Graisseux', Mr Weasley, est à un mètre de vous » renifla-t-il. Le visage du rouquin pâlit puis vira au cramoisi en quelques instants.

Tous les Gryffondors semblaient mal à l'aise avec Snape si proches d'eux. Il était à présent de notoriété publique dans toute l'école que Snape était plutôt bien équipé, et le reste de la classe ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son entrejambe du regard. Le Professeur Snape le remarqua et roula des yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Miss Granger pour voir qu'elle détournait son regard de sa partie basse pour le porter sur son bureau, avant de revenir sur lui, et ainsi de suite. Elle tentait de ne pas le regarder et il ne put qu'en afficher un petit sourire.

« Aussi fascinantes que les dernières rumeurs aient pu être, je préférerai que vous reportiez votre entière attention sur mon visage plutôt qu'à l'avant de mon pantalon » lâcha-t-il, observant chacun des élèves rougir et éviter son regard. « A présent, j'ai remarqué que vos notes se sont considérablement améliorées depuis que j'ai été… Incapable d'enseigner, et je ne peux que me demander si c'est parce que vous avez enfin appris ce que je tente d'introduire depuis votre première année dans vos cervelles d'oiseaux, ou si le Directeur a juste eu pitié de vous. »

La classe entière était silencieuse. Ils savaient que le Professeur Dumbledore avait donné de meilleures notes à certains uniquement parce qu'il était gentil. Mais dans certains cas, ils avaient réellement été meilleurs, sans la pression que leur imposait le Professeur Snape durant ses cours.

« Je pense qu'un test est à l'ordre du jour » dit-il, moqueur.

« Oh, merde » grogna Harry.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Potter ? Vous craignez de ne pas en avoir les capacités? Je ne serais pas surpris dans ce cas là » renifla Snape. Harry lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. « Retirez vos livres de vos bureaux. Ne gardez que vos parchemins et vos plumes. Les questions sont enchantées pour apparaître sur le tableau. Chacune ne restera que deux minutes. Cela devrait suffire pour y répondre, si vous _connaissez_ la réponse. »

La classe grogna et ils s'exécutèrent tandis que le Professeur Snape rôdait sur le groupe, examinant chaque élève. La plupart d'entre eux rougissaient toujours du récent commentaire de Snape et se refusaient à croiser le regard avec lui. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous sortis leurs affaires, il agita sa baguette et la première question apparut sur le tableau.

« Commencez ! » rugit-il.

Les plumes commencèrent instantanément à gratter les parchemins alors que les élèves tentaient de répondre à la question avant qu'elle ne s'efface. Severus laissa promener son regard vers Miss Granger, qui s'était contentée d'un regard pour le tableau, avant de répondre, et qui se tenait à présent prête pour la suivante.

_Je-sais-tout…_

Vers la fin du cours, les élèves en finirent enfin et vinrent déposer leur contrôle sur son bureau. Miss Granger, bien sûr, avait fini une demi-heure avant les autres et semblait rêvasser.

« GRANGER ! » beugla-t-il, la faisant sursauter. « Je vous prierai de vous concentrer. Le fait que vous ayez terminé ne compte pas.

« Désolée, monsieur » répondit-elle tout bas, et il s'en sentit coupable.

_Il faut que tu le fasses ! Il faut que tu le fasses ! Tu dois la tester !_

« Comme vous devez l'être, Miss Granger. Je ne tolère pas que mes élèves rêvassent ainsi » renifla-t-il.

« Mais…

-Cela a coûté dix points à Gryffondor ! Ne soyez pas insolente ! » rugit-il avant de revenir à son bureau.

« Il s'est coincé dans son calebute, ou quoi ? » marmonna Ron, mais Snape l'entendit.

« Dix point supplémentaires pour votre remarque, Mr Weasley. Et je suis certain que vous voulez vous montrer précautionneux à mon encontre » poursuivit-il avec un sourire mesquin. Un certain nombre d'élève avaient aussi entendu parler de ça, mais Harry fut le seul qui laissa un petit rire lui échapper.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, mec ! » grommela Ron, jetant un regard noir au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Seamus et plusieurs autres commencèrent à glousser en voyant le visage d'Harry rougir alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses rires.

« Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous ? » demanda Snape avec un petit sourire, sachant parfaitement quel était le problème. Harry plongea la tête dans ses bras pour cacher son rire silencieux.

« Te marre pas, Harry ! Ce bâtard a laissé des marques! » grommela Ron.

« Dix points supplé… » commença Snape, mais il fut interrompu par un autre éclat de rire, Harry Potter l'ayant finalement laissé échappé.

« Stop ! Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Tu aurais dû m'aider au lieu de _le_ laisser me bouffer la jambe comme si c'était une cuisse de poulet ! »

La comparaison de Ron ne réussit qu'à faire rire Harry plus fort encore. Seamus le rejoignit à son tour, ainsi que plusieurs autres élèves, mais Harry fut le seul à tomber de sa chaise. Le garçon était écroulé sur le sol froid, et rit jusqu'à ce qu'il fut rouge et totalement essoufflé.

« Mr Potter… » commença le Professeur Snape, mais il avait clairement perdu la tête, et autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, il trouvait lui aussi la scène comique. Son regard étincelait d'amusement, mais il garda son visage impassible. Taquiner le gamin Weasley restait intéressant, après tout.

« Mione ! C'est ta faute! » reprit Ron d'une voix vaguement haut perchée.

« Ma faute ? » s'étouffa-t-elle. « C'est lui qui se moque de toi, pas moi.

-C'est parce que tu as laissé Snape s'en tirer malgré tout ce qu'il a fait en tant que bambin ! » rugit Ron.

Le Professeur Snape afficha un sourire en coin et se pencha en arrière contre son bureau, autorisant pour une fois le remue-ménage dans sa salle de classe, parce qu'il y trouvait une forme tordue d'amusement.

« Jamais de la vie ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Si, tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as laissé avoir ce qu'il voulait, faire ce qu'il voulait, manger ce qu'il voulait, et nous traiter comme il voulait ! » lista Ron. « Tu as laissé ce putain de gosse m'attaquer et me mordre ! » Les élèves ricanèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil à Snape, qui affichait toujours un sourire, et profitait de la scène.

« Ronald ! C'était un bébé ! Tu me dis que tu ne pouvais pas faire face à un bébé?! » rétorqua-t-elle rageusement. Ils étaient vaguement conscients des rires sifflotant de Harry alors qu'ils continuaient leur dispute.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! J'aurais pu le démolir !

_Oh vraiment, Mr Weasley? J'aurai adoré vous voir essayer._

« Alors peut-être qu'au lieu de me reprocher ce qu'il faisait, tu pourrais te rappeler qu'il est professeur ! Tu voulais que je lui fasse quoi ? Que je lui donne la fessée ? » siffla-t-elle.

Harry explosa à nouveau de rire, en cœur avec Seamus.

« Elle… A dit… Lui donner la fessée » haleta Harry alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« La ferme, Harry ! Toi aussi, Mione ! J'aurai peut-être dû! Le bâtard mérite un bon coup de pied au cul !

-Et dix points de plus, Weasley, n'oubliez pas que je suis dans la pièce » renifla le Professeur Snape.

« Ronald, le seul qui en a besoin, c'est toi! » s'exclama Hermione.

« C'est pas de ma faute si t'es amoureuse de lui ! » rétorqua Ron, élicitant des cris dans toute la salle.

« Ca suffit ! » les interrompit immédiatement Snape. Il ne voulait pas embarrasser Miss Granger ainsi. Hermione jeta un regard choqué à Ron, puis le choc devint colère, avant de devenir furie.

« TU ES JUSTE JALOUX PARCE QUE SA QUEUE EST PLUS GROSSE QUE LA TIENNE! » hurla-t-elle plus ou moins. Le rire d'Harry se transforma en toux alors qu'il s'étouffait, tentant de reprendre sa respiration tandis que toute la classe poussait une nouvelle série de cris, la fixant de leurs yeux écarquillés avant de se tourner vers Snape, qui s'en était presque écroulé à terre, glissant de sa position semi-assise du bureau. Personne n'avait jamais vu le Professeur Snape afficher une telle expression de surprise.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à un Ron Weasley particulièrement cramoisi avant de ramasser ses affaires et de quitter la pièce, sans même en demander l'autorisation. Pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait, parce que même si elle affichait une mine résolue, elle était fichue. Elle venait d'admettre devant tout le monde avoir vu ses… _Parties_. Elle l'avait en plus fait devant le Professeur Snape lui-même. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus gênée.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : OMG je suis écroulée par la remarque d'Hermione ^^ Elle est juste excellente xD

N'empêche ça commence à devenir intéressant, j'espère que Snape va rapidement passer à l'action ^^

.

Aë : En fait, Severus a déjà commencé son plan d'action ^^

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR**, Eh ben, quel retour en fanfare… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! ^^

Donc, c'est officiel : Sev en a une grosse XD

Ce chapitre était trop drôle, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé.

.

Aë : En même temps, on l'a su dès sa sortie de douche ! « Oui, je sais que je fous la honte à Weasley » qu'il a dit ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Quand les étudiants réalisèrent que le Professeur Snape était redevenu normal, il y eut une vague de déception parmi eux. _(Tiens ? Etonnant…)_

.

Il sourit intérieurement, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas aller oublier de si tôt le baiser partagé.** (héhé ^^)**

.

Vous n'êtes plus un bambin, Severus, et je suis libre de me venger dans le sang » gronda-t-elle. _(Carrément ?)_

.

-Minerva, vous feriez mieux de vous détendre. **(Ouais, pète un bon coup, ça ira mieux ^^)**Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous arrachiez les poumons, si le stress vous amène à cracher des boules de poils » lâcha Severus d'une voix ennuyée._ (Mdrrr)_

.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHIEN, SEVERUS ! »** (Bah, non, puisque c't'un chat O_o)**Aë : C'est exactement ça ^^

.

Tous les Gryffondors semblaient mal à l'aise avec Snape si proches d'eux. Il était à présent de notoriété publique dans toute l'école que Snape était plutôt bien équipé, et le reste de la classe ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son entrejambe du regard. _(Les nouvelles vont vite à Poudlard ^^)_

.

Le Professeur Snape afficha un sourire en coin et se pencha en arrière contre son bureau, autorisant pour une fois le remue-ménage dans sa salle de classe, parce qu'il y trouvait une forme tordue d'amusement._ (C'est bien son genre ça ^^)_

.

J'aurais pu le démolir !

_Oh vraiment, Mr Weasley? J'aurai adoré vous voir essayer.__ (Et moi donc !)_

.

« Le bâtard mérite un bon coup de pied au cul !

« Ronald, le seul qui en a besoin, c'est toi! » s'exclama Hermione._ (Pas faux ^^)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

**.**

_Vengeance_

.

Le Professeur Snape devait admettre qu'il se sentait assez heureux de la déclaration faite par Miss Granger dans sa salle de classe, mais il en était également légèrement gêné. La plupart des élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le fixer à mi-hauteur quand il passait, sans qu'il ait aucun doute sur la direction de leurs regards.

Severus soupira lourdement alors qu'il rejoignait la Grande Salle pour dîner, espérant que la soirée file vite. Il voulait aller s'effondrer dans ses appartements. Il s'assit à sa place puis remarqua la manière dont ses collègues le fixaient.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » renifla-t-il. La moitié détournèrent le regard, mal à l'aise, mais Albus garda le regard fixé droit sur lui en gardant son sourire stupide vissé au visage.

_Je déteste vraiment ce sourire…_

« Severus, mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jugez à mon teint de pêche » fut sa réponse sarcastique.

« C'est bien » répondit joyeusement Albus.

_Oh, oui, putain, ça le fait…_

« Alors, Severus, tu sais bien qu'il y a quelques rumeurs qui tournent sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, son regard étincelant au point d'attaquer les rétines de Severus.

« Je l'ai entendu dire. En quoi ça vous concerne ? » gronda-t-il en sirotant son brandy.

« Eh bien, on dirait que tes _bijoux_ de famille sont le nouveau sujet de discussion à la mode de l'école » lança-t-il, amusé.

« Il semblerait. Je ne peux pas contrôler les rumeurs » contra Severus, tentant de poser le point final.

« C'est vrai, dans ce cas ? » babilla Madame Bibine. Severus l'observa, confus.

« Est-ce que quoi est vrai ?

-D'après… Certains… Elèves, tu es comme un hippogriffe » répondit-elle sans honte. Remus s'étouffa avec son verre. Severus papillonna des yeux un instant avant de se renfrogner.

« Je ne vais pas me comparer à quoi que ce soit ni vous donner ma taille. Ce n'est le souci d'aucun d'entre vous, et avant que vous ne demandiez, je ne vous montrerai pas non plus » gronda-t-il, sentant ses joues chauffer légèrement.

« Eh bien, si c'était la jolie Miss Granger, je suis certaine que vous le feriez » nota-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! » rugit-il, tout en sachant qu'il mentait. Minerva lui jeta un regard assassin.

« Vous vous attaquez à _mon_ élève? » siffla-t-elle.

« Minerva, je n'attaque personne, et encore moins vos chers chérubins » renifla-t-il en détournant le regard alors que les élèves commençaient à remplir la Grande Salle.

« Minerva, techniquement, il n'y a rien que nous puissions dire. Miss Granger est majeure, après tout, et en septième année. Si elle était en sixième année, ce serait différent » précisa Albus avant de sourire tranquillement à Snape.

« Je me fiche que les règles permettent une chose pareille ! Et tout autant si Hermione avait quarante ans ! Severus ne peut pas aller avec elle » lâcha-t-elle, tendue. Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

_Sale fouineuse !_

« En fait, je pense qu'ils iraient parfaitement ensemble » contra Albus.

_Z'êtes pas beaucoup mieux, mais merci quand même._

« En fait, je suis d'accord. Il n'y a aucun élève qui soit aussi compatible que lui avec Hermione » les interrompit Remus d'une voix rauque, sa gorge étant toujours enrouée d'avoir toussé.

_Super… Maintenant j'ai le soutien du loup-garou. Je vais peut-être devoir être gentil avec lui, maintenant._

« Je ne suis pas d'accord » gronda Minerva.

« Ce sera la décision d'Hermione » insista Albus.

« Et la mienne » grommela Severus. Tous les Professeurs se tournèrent vers lui. « Avez-vous oublié que je devrais aussi consentir à cela ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je veuille d'une relation avec cette petite gamine agaçante ?

-Pourquoi non ? » contra Minerva, sur la défensive.

« Je ne pourrais en aucun cas m'intéresser à elle » mentit-il.

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez Miss Granger. Elle est belle et intelligente ! Vous seriez chanceux de trouver quelqu'un qui lui arrive à la cheville ! » lâcha-t-elle. Severus arqua les sourcils et lui jeta un regard impassible.

« Ne venez-vous pas de dire que vous ne vouliez pas que je m'approche d'elle ? Pourquoi êtes-vous énervée par cette notion, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Eh bien… Je n'ai pas dit… J'étais… Juste en train de dire qu'elle n'a rien qui cloche » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Si je commence un jour une relation avec Miss Granger, je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas votre problème, et que je ne permettrai pas que cela le devienne » grommela-t-il. « Et puis, au moins pourrais-je correctement satisfaire ses envies. »

Plusieurs professeurs s'étouffèrent et recrachèrent leur boisson à cette déclaration. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'il sous-entendait là. Albus toussa jusqu'à virer au violet, recevant plusieurs regards inquiets d'élèves. Il finit par prendre un verre d'eau et tenta de reprendre contenance.

« Severus, je pense que ça répond à la question que Madame Bibine posait tout à l'heure » émit-il avec difficulté.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse un dessin. Laissons tomber, voulez-vous » reprit Minerva en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Un dessin, c'est _exactement_ ce dont vous avez besoin ! Vous avez besoin d'un peu d'action dans votre vie. Vous êtes atrocement tendue, ces temps-ci » contra froidement Severus. Minerva lui jeta un regard noir, Remus recracha le contenu de son verre, Flitwick fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, et Albus détourna le regard.

« Eh bien, peut-être que vous devriez en parler à Albus, dans ce cas » lâcha-t-elle. Albus ouvrit largement la bouche et la fixa, choqué. Tout le monde savait que lui et Minerva étaient ensemble. Ils n'en parlaient toutefois jamais en public. Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers Albus.

« Hmmm… Je ne suis pas sûr… De vouloir être impliqué là-dedans » émit Severus, précautionneux.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez ramené le sujet. Et puis, vous pourriez _lui_ glisser une potion… » poursuivit-elle, désignant le Directeur abasourdi. « …Alors je ne dirais rien sur le fait que vous vous intéressez à Miss Granger.

-Minerva, ma chérie, j'ai juste été très occupé dernièrement » contra Albus, mal à l'aise.

« Je me fiche de tes excuses, Albus. Alors, Severus, je pense que nous avons à parler » reprit-elle en le fixant.

« Venez dans mon bureau ce soir, à vingt-et-une heure, et nous pourrons trouver quelque chose » dit-il.

« Dieu merci. »

Severus fut heureux de voir la fin de la conversation. Le dîner se déroula principalement dans le calme, et lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, Severus était plus qu'heureux de sortir de là. Il était en chemin pour rejoindre son bureau quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna pour voir Miss Granger marchant vers lui, ses amis l'attendant de l'autre côté du couloir.

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il, irrité. Elle avait l'air très mal à l'aise et ne cessait de triturer l'ourlet de sa chemise.

« Euh… Eh bien… Je voulais vous demander… Euh… » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Miss Granger, je n'ai pas toute la soirée » cracha-t-il.

« Jevoulaissavoirsivousétiezencolèrecontremoi » émit-elle rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je voulais savoir si vous étiez en colère contre moi » répéta-t-elle de façon plus claire.

« Pourquoi vous en soucier ? » demanda-t-il froidement. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser son regard.

« Ca compte pour moi. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

_Merlin, j'ai envie de t'embrasser…_

« Non, pas du tout, Miss Granger. Vous saviez que j'étais un bâtard avant mon accident, et les choses n'ont pas changé » siffla-t-il.

« Vous êtes en colère parce que je voulais vous embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-elle.

_Non, mais j'espérais presque que tu en aies demandé plus…_

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous êtes mon élève, je suis votre professeur. J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais rien de plus ne peut en découler » lâcha-t-il froidement.

« Vous êtes en colère à cause de ce que j'ai dit en classe, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta-t-elle, inquiète.

« Je n'en suis certainement pas heureux, mais ce n'est en réalité par une chose pour laquelle je pourrais réellement être en colère. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette conversation n'est pas appropriée.

-Monsieur, vous aviez dit que vous seriez gentil avec moi…

-Il me semble être plutôt tolérable. Je n'ai pas pris de points à votre maison, et je ne vous ai pas non plus donné de retenue » renifla-t-il.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'est ce dont vous vouliez parler en disant que vous alliez être gentil » contra-t-elle doucement.

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Croyiez-vous que j'allais me mettre genoux et vous confesser mon amour ? Je ne pense pas. Vous êtes mon élève, et rien de plus » gronda-t-il.

_Merlin, je me sens tellement mal…_

« Mais…

_Ce n'est qu'un test…_

« Partez, Miss Granger » lâcha-t-il, attirant l'attention de ses amis. Elle recula, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

_NON ! NE PLEURE PAS!_

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable de toute sa vie. Il ne parvint pas même à cacher le regret et le choc qui marquaient son visage. Sa lèvre trembla et ses larmes roulèrent au bas de ses joues. Il aurait voulu se mettre des claques, ici et maintenant.

_Oh, Merlin, Hermione, je suis désolé ! Je ne le pensais pas ! Dis-lui ! Dis-lui !_

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir ennuyée, Monsieur » parvint-elle à émettre avant de faire volte-face pour se ruer vers ses amis.

« Mione, ça va ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

« Miss Granger? » l'interpela le Professeur Snape, inquiet, mais elle l'ignora et s'éloigna avec ses amis. « Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… » Ce ne fut pas plus qu'un soupir.

_J'ai merdé… Putain… Putain… PUTAIN !_

Hermione se précipita dans ses appartements, ses amis sur ses talons. Ils avaient entendu la plus grande partie de la conversation et savaient ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ginny fut la première à venir la réconforter.

« Oh, Hermione, je suis tellement désolée. J'avais peut-être tort » dit-elle.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » dit Hermione en essuyant ses larmes

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » insista Ginny.

« Ouais, Mione. Tu peux pas juste tout nier » reprit Harry. Ron restait silencieux car il savait qu'elle était toujours un peu en colère contre lui.

« Ca non » lança-t-elle en souriant, malgré sa peau et ses yeux rougis.

« Je ne te suis pas » dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je sais que Snape m'aime bien. Je ne suis pas stupide. Il ne sait juste pas comment le montrer. Il croit probablement qu'il peut me tester comme il le fait normalement avec tous les autres et que je vais continuer à lui courir après. Je ne suis pas si crétine » contra-t-elle, rieuse. « On peut être deux à jouer à ça. Je vais l'obliger à se sentir coupable pour toutes les fois où il m'a fait des sales coups lorsqu'il était bambin. On va voir s'il apprécie. »

Ses amis l'observèrent, incrédules. Elle avait fait semblant! Hermione Granger avait tenté de culpabiliser le Professeur Snape en lui faisant croire qu'il avait blessé ses sentiments. C'était brillant.

« Tu m'as vraiment eue, Hermione ! » rit soudainement Ginny.

« J'espère bien. Ca devait être crédible » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard » reprit Neville, parlant enfin de derrière Ron.

« Oui, vraiment ! Tu as vu la tête de Snape ? Il avait l'air horrifié d'avoir brisé ton cœur » rit Harry.

« Tu as entendu comment il l'appelait ? Il avait l'air de regretter ! C'était incroyable ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« C'est tout ce qu'il mérite après ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne devait pas rabaisser tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Je me fiche du fait qu'il puisse me tester ! On va voir combien de temps il prend avant de venir s'excuser » ajouta Hermione en souriant.

« Deux semaines ! » lança Neville.

« Je lui en accorde une » contra Seamus.

« Nan, quatre-cinq jours » ricana Harry.

« Jusqu'à minuit, ce soir » conclut Hermione. « S'il ressent quoi que ce soit pour moi, il ne va pas attendre aussi longtemps pour s'excuser. » Elle sourit à nouveau et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. A présent, tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était jouer les pleureuses devant Snape pour qu'il se sente coupable sur la manière dont il la traitait. Il était temps qu'il apprenne à connaître la personne qu'il malmenait.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Aë : merci à _Socks_ et **Cricri** pour avoir bêtaisé ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Oh oooooh il y a du retour de manivelle dans l'air pour Severus ! Et après tout ce n'est pas plus mal ! On va bien voir comment il va s'en sortir !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

La plupart des élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le fixer à mi-hauteur quand il passait, sans qu'il ait aucun doute sur la direction de leurs regards._ (En même temps, on est tous curieux, et surtout dans ce domaine ^^)_

Severus soupira lourdement alors qu'il rejoignait la Grande Salle pour dîner, espérant que la soirée file vite. Il voulait aller s'effondrer dans ses appartements. Il s'assit à sa place puis remarqua la manière dont ses collègues le fixaient._ (Ouais, Albus quoi ^^)_

.

« Alors, Severus, tu sais bien qu'il y a quelques rumeurs qui tournent sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, son regard étincelant au point d'attaquer les rétines de Severus._ (Ah bon ? On avait loupé l'info ^^-_

.

-D'après… Certains… Elèves, tu es comme un hippogriffe » répondit-elle sans honte. Remus s'étouffa avec son verre. _(Pauvre Remus ^^)_

.

« Eh bien, si c'était la jolie Miss Granger, je suis certaine que vous le feriez » nota-t-elle._ (M'enfin !)_

« Vous vous attaquez à _mon_ élève? » siffla-t-elle._ (Ah tiens, la lionne sort ses griffes ^^)_

.

« Je me fiche que les règles permettent une chose pareille ! Et tout autant si Hermione avait quarante ans ! Severus ne peut pas aller avec elle » lâcha-t-elle, tendue. Severus lui jeta un regard meurtrier._ (Mais de quoi elle se mêle la vieille !)_

_._

« En fait, je suis d'accord. Il n'y a aucun élève qui soit aussi compatible que lui avec Hermione » les interrompit Remus _(Lui qui pense ça ? On aura tout vu ^^)_

_._

-Pourquoi non ? » contra Minerva, sur la défensive._ (Tiens, elle change d'avis maintenant ?)_

.

Plusieurs professeurs s'étouffèrent et recrachèrent leur boisson à cette déclaration. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'il sous-entendait là. Albus toussa jusqu'à virer au violet, recevant plusieurs regards inquiets d'élèves. Il finit par prendre un verre d'eau et tenta de reprendre contenance._ (Oh Merlin ! Tout ce que je donnerai pour assister à la scène en direct ! ^^)_

.

Vous avez besoin d'un peu d'action dans votre vie. Vous êtes atrocement tendue, ces temps-ci » contra froidement Severus. Minerva lui jeta un regard noir, Remus recracha le contenu de son verre, Flitwick fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, et Albus détourna le regard._ (Oh ooooh ^^)_

.

« Hmmm… Je ne suis pas sûr… De vouloir être impliqué là-dedans » émit Severus, précautionneux._ (Je ne pense pas non plus ^^)_

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez ramené le sujet. Et puis, vous pourriez _lui_ glisser une potion… » poursuivit-elle, désignant le Directeur abasourdi. « …Alors je ne dirais rien sur le fait que vous vous intéressez à Miss Granger._ (Serait-ce du chantage ? ^^)_

.

« Venez dans mon bureau ce soir, à vingt-et-une heure, et nous pourrons trouver quelque chose » dit-il.

« Dieu merci. »_ (Quel retournement de situation ^^)_

.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous êtes mon élève, je suis votre professeur. J'apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais rien de plus ne peut en découler » lâcha-t-il froidement._ (Tu dis toujours ça, et à la fin tu cèdes toujours, alors abrège s'il te plait !)_

.

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Croyiez-vous que j'allais me mettre genoux et vous confesser mon amour ? Je ne pense pas. Vous êtes mon élève, et rien de plus » gronda-t-il._ (Tu es vraiment un salaud quand tu t'y mets tu sais)_

_._

_J'ai merdé… Putain… Putain… PUTAIN !__ (Ca tu peux le dire…)_

.

Ses amis l'observèrent, incrédules. Elle avait fait semblant! Hermione Granger avait tenté de culpabiliser le Professeur Snape en lui faisant croire qu'il avait blessé ses sentiments. C'était brillant._ (Plus que ça même !)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 ~ **_Presque eu…_

_._

Hermione s'installa sur le canapé avec Ginny, semblant assez satisfaite. Elle savait que le Professeur Snape l'aimait bien et elle savait qu'il allait reprendre ses anciennes attitudes pour cacher ses sentiments et voir comment elle allait réagir. Hermione n'allait pas se laisser avoir. S'il voulait jouer, alors elle jouerait, mais avec ses propres règles.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda Harry depuis son fauteuil, près de la cheminée.

« Oui, c'est sûr.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il t'apprécie? Je veux dire, je sais qu'il en avait l'air quand il était petit, mais tu es sûre que ça va au-delà de ça ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Oui. Premièrement, il a laissé la cheminette ouverte entre chez lui et chez moi et a dit que je pouvais venir dès que je voudrais ou que j'en aurais besoin. Deuxièmement, je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser et il l'a fait » répliqua-t-elle tranquillement.

« IL T'A EMBRASSEE ?! » s'exclamèrent Harry, Neville et Ron à l'unisson.

« Ouip.

-La vache, je pensais pas qu'il ferait ce genre de truc » lança Seamus.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Hermione avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Eh bien, c'est pas comme s'il était toujours entouré de femmes. En fait, y en a jamais. Il est toujours si sérieux et un gros con ! Difficile de l'imaginer se rapprocher de quelqu'un » répliqua-t-il.

« Seamus a raison » acquiesça Harry.

« Alors, c'était bien? » demanda Neville. Hermione sourit légèrement, mais ne répondit pas. C'était inutile. La réponse était tatouée sur son visage.

Ginny était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand une lettre jaillit de la cheminée et atterrit sur les genoux d'Hermione. Toute la pièce sombra dans le silence et l'observa, impatiente. Quand Hermione vit l'élégante écriture sur son enveloppe, elle sourit largement.

« C'est de lui » lança-t-elle joyeusement en ouvrant la lettre.

« Pour ton bien, j'espère qu'il a écrit un truc sympa » dit-il, incertain. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione l'ouvre pour découvrir qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun sentiment pour elle. Il savait que cela lui briserait le cœur.

.

_Miss Granger,_

_Je pense avoir peut-être été un peu sec avec vous aujourd'hui… Je n'avais réellement aucune intention de vous faire pleurer. Excusez-moi d'avoir laissé ma mauvaise humeur me dépasser. Je ne suis pas du tout en colère contre vous. J'espère que vous ne serez pas en colère contre moi… S'il vous plaît, faites-moi savoir s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous…_

_Sincèrement,_

_Severus Snape_

_._

Hermione releva les yeux, affichant un large sourire. Ginny lui arracha la lettre et couina de délice. Il était évident qu'Hermione était à présent de bien meilleure humeur qu'elle connaissait sa réaction à son explosion émotionnelle.

« Hermione, il est raide dingue de toi ! » s'esclaffa Ginny en tapant du pied comme une gamine excitée.

« Laisse-moi voir ça » lança Harry en la lui prenant pour la parcourir. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent soudainement. « Ok, eh bien… Je présume que j'avais… Tort. Peut-être qu'il ressent vraiment quelque chose pour toi. Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je devrais le laisser mariner un peu plus. Je veux qu'il s'inquiète de m'avoir fait du mal » précisa Hermione.

« Tu vas lui écrire ? » demanda Ron.

« Nope. Je vais faire comme si j'avais brûlé la lettre. Vous allez devoir m'aider là-dessus » ajouta-t-elle.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? » l'interrogea Harry, avide.

« Je veux que vous fassiez semblant de jouer les commères quand il sera à côté. Mentionnez juste que j'étais en colère et que j'ai brûlé la lettre sans même la lire. Oh, et dites aussi que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps » ajouta-t-elle.

« C'est un peu méchant, non ? » demanda Neville, inquiet.

« Tu es sérieux? Vous tous, vous trouvez que je suis méchante? Allez, il m'a traitée avec indifférence et dureté depuis qu'il a retrouvé son corps. Il va prendre une leçon s'il veut quoi que ce soit de moi » conclut-elle, tendue.

« Tu penses vraiment à sortir avec le Bâtard ? » demanda Ron.

« Peut-être… Pourquoi ? Je ne vois rien de mal là-dedans. Je suis majeure et il n'y a aucune règle interdisant les rapports entre élève et professeur tant qu'il est majeur et en septième année » lança-t-elle.

« C'est juste… Que c'est Snape. Il est moche et…

-Il n'est pas moche, Ronald ! Il n'a rien de mal ! » rugit Hermione, et Ron, pour une fois, ferma instantanément sa bouche.

« Très bien, on va t'aider » reprit Harry en fixant Ron.

.

oOo

.

Severus allait et venait à grands pas dans son bureau, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il était sur le point d'aller dans les appartements de la jeune fille, mais Minerva, en entrant dans son bureau, l'en empêcha. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se sentant impatient de voir Hermione, mais sans pouvoir planter Minerva sur place.

« Oui, Minerva ? » demanda-t-il, irrité.

« Vous aviez dit avoir une potion pour moi » commença-t-elle en l'examinant.

« Oh… Oui… Un instant » marmonna-t-il avant de filer dans sa salle de stockage.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore? » murmura Minerva pour elle-même.

« Et voilà » lança-t-il en la lui tendant. « Je dois y aller, Minerva.

-Ca ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant la pâleur de son visage. Il se refusait totalement à croiser son visage.

« Si, si » répliqua-t-il, tendu.

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans dragon, jeune homme ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca a un lien avec Miss Granger ? » demanda Minerva en voyant son corps se figer. « Ah, c'est bien ça.

-Ce n'est rien, Minerva lâcha-t-il froidement.

« Apparemment si. Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en prenant un fauteuil.

« Pourquoi, dès qu'il arrive quelque chose, tout le monde part du principe que c'est de ma faute ? » demanda-t-il, agacé.

« Severus, c'est parce qu'en général… C'est le cas. Je vous connais mieux que vous le croyez » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

« Merci, Minerva, de votre incroyable confiance » lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

« Fermez-la et dites moi ce qui se passe » reprit Minerva d'une voix acérée. Severus soupira, vaincu, et se laissa tomber sans cérémonie dans son fauteuil.

« Je lui ai crié dessus. Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était qu'une élève à mes yeux et que rien de plus n'arriverait entre nous.

-Bon sang, pourquoi avez-vous dit ça ? » s'exclama Minerva.

« Je la testais ! Je voulais voir si elle voulait vraiment de moi malgré ma… Charmante personnalité » renifla-t-il.

« Vous vouliez qu'elle vous courre après. » C'était une déclaration, pas une question.

« Eh bien… Je voulais pas… Vraiment… Enfin… » hésita-t-il.

« Severus, vous êtes idiot. »

Cela le prit de court et il jeta un regard totalement abasourdi à Minerva. Elle se contenta de le fixer le sourcil haussé et la bouche réduite à une fine ligne, attendant de voir s'il allait oser nier.

« Mmhmm… Et ça doit m'aider… Comment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Severus, pour quelle raison pensez-vous qu'Hermione va vous courir après ? Vous la pensiez idiote ? Vous lui avez dit de s'éloigner, ce qu'elle va faire, jusqu'à ce que vous tentiez de l'approcher. J'espère que vous avez quelques bonnes idées de léchages de popotin pour compenser » conclut Minerva.

« Bon sang, mais je suis censé faire quoi, alors ?! » rugit-il, perdant patience.

« D'abord, n'allez pas la voir ce soir, car elle risque d'avoir envie de vous arracher les parties… » commença-t-elle, remarquant la rougeur sur ses joues et son mouvement réflexe pour se protéger. « Ensuite, je pense que vous devez aller la voir pour vous excuser…

-Je me suis excusé ! Je lui ai envoyé une lettre ! Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolé et que si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle pouvait demander ce qu'elle voulait! » l'interrompit-il.

« Si elle ne vous a pas écrit en réponse, alors vous feriez vraiment mieux de rester à l'écart. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous découvrir des qualités romantiques et de les utiliser. Je suggère des fleurs, des confiseries et des livres.

-Oh, putain de bordel de merde » grogna-t-il en se frottant le visage.

« C'est votre faute, pauvre crétin ! Vous auriez simplement dû être gentil avec elle. Elle vous a sauvé, après tout » insista Minerva.

_Putain, je le sais, femme !_

« Je vais chercher quelque chose » grommela-t-il avant de s'asseoir, boudant en direction de son bureau.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, si c'est censé arriver, cela arrivera » lança-t-elle et elle quitta la pièce en affichant un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire. « Hermione Granger, petite chipie ! J'ai un Serpentard parmi mes agneaux. » Minerva connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir à quoi elle jouait. Elle était assez contente de voir Severus remis à sa place.

Le lendemain, Hermione joua parfaitement son rôle. Elle fit semblant d'être indifférente durant le cours de Potions, et ne parla à personne. Elle semblait désespérée et jeta même quelques coups d'œil au Professeur Snape. Il y eu certaines fois où elle eut envie de rire devant son expression choquée et inquiète, mais elle se rappelait alors pour quoi elle faisait cela.

Harry, Neville, Ron et Seamus firent ce qu'Hermione avait demandé en papotant sur sa réaction à la lettre de Snape. Ils s'assurèrent que le Professeur était assez près pour entendre. Ils lui jetèrent des coups d'œil pour constater qu'il avait pâli et semblait inquiet. Malheureusement, Seamus trouva nécessaire d'en rajouter sur une histoire déjà lourde.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle ne mange rien et elle était mal, hier soir. La façon dont elle criait dans son sommeil hier soir… C'était flippant » dit-il. Harry était sur le point de répondre quand il remarqua un tournoiement de robes noires disparaissant à un angle du couloir.

« Merde » fut tout ce qu'il put émettre.

Le Professeur Snape savait qu'Hermione avait terminé son dernier cours de la journée et qu'elle devait donc être ou dans la bibliothèque, ou dans ses appartements. Il passa d'abord dans la bibliothèque pour la découvrir vide, puis se rua vers chez elle. Le mot de passe était toujours le même, il entra donc pour fouiller. Il ne la trouva nulle part. La panique accéléra son rythme cardiaque, et il entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'avança jusqu'à la baignoire, où Hermione était immergée. Il émit un cri de panique et tendit les mains, l'agrippa et la ramena à la surface.

Hermione lâcha un cri perçant et se débattit dans l'eau, ne sachant pas qui la tenait. Elle utilisa toute sa force pour s'arracher de ses bras puissant et sans le vouloir, finit par ramener la personne dans l'eau avec elle. Hermione était sur le point d'attraper sa baguette quand elle vit les très reconnaissables robes noires du Professeur Snape.

« BORDEL DE MERDE, VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT CINGLE ?! » hurla-t-elle, oubliant sa nudité. L'eau ne lui arrivait que jusqu'à la taille. Le Professeur Snape avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait être embarrassé ou outragé alors qu'il surnageait de l'autre côté de la baignoire immense, totalement trempé. Il se hissa sur le rebord.

« Surveillez votre langage avec moi, Granger ! Je pensais que vous vous noyiez, femme ! » gronda-t-il.

« Je prenais un bain ! » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Je m'en suis rendu compte, depuis ! Mr Finnigan parlait de la manière dont vous n'arriviez pas à manger et de comment vous vomissiez de partout, sans parler de quand il a dit que vous hurliez au milieu de la nuit ! J'étais inquiet, sale petite ingrate! » cria-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. « Vomir ? Hurler ? Je n'ai rien fait de cela. »

_Je vais tuer Seamus !_

« Dans ce cas c'était inutile que je m'inquiète ! » dit-il froidement, clairement gêné par la situation. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa silhouette nue avant de se retourner pour en sortir.

« Professeur, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que c'était indésirable » dit-elle.

« Bonne journée, Miss Granger » lâcha-t-il en quittant la pièce.

« Oh, non, pas question, vieil obstiné ! »gronda-t-elle en sautant de la baignoire.

« Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? » l'entendit-elle gronder depuis son salon. Elle ne répondit pas, et empoigna sa baguette et sortit à grands pas, fesses à l'air, le menaçant de sa baguette.

« Je vous interdis de partir ! » siffla-t-elle. Ses sourcils se hissèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de comment il devait réagir.

« Comment osez-vous me traiter comme si je n'avais rien fait pour vous, pendant tout ce temps ! Comment osez-vous me traiter comme si j'étais une petite gamine minaudant ? » demanda-t-elle, glaciale.

« Jamais de la vie !

-Si! Si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous course dans toute l'école, espérant que mes sentiments soient réciproques, alors vous vous trompez lourdement ! » gronda-t-elle. Les yeux du Professeur Snape se plissèrent.

« Vous n'avez pas du tout le cœur brisé, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-il froidement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que non ? » contra-t-elle, tout en sachant qu'elle avait été découverte.

« Je n'y ai pas cru un instant ! Vous vouliez qu'ils disent ça devant moi, n'est-ce pas ? » siffla-t-il en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

« Non… » dit-elle doucement.

« Vous mentez. Allez-vous m'attaquer ? » demanda-t-il en fixant sa baguette alors qu'il continuait à l'approcher.

« Non ! Jamais de la vie ! » couina-t-elle.

« Voilà votre première erreur » siffla-t-il en lui arrachant sa baguette de la main, la jetant sur le canapé.

« Severus… » expira-t-elle. Cette fois, la frayeur la fit frissonner. « Vous me faites peur. »

Severus sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand elle murmura son prénom. C'était parfait, venant de ses lèvres. Il posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête et plongea dans son regard.

« Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal » dit-il doucement.

Hermione voulait atrocement s'approcher un peu de lui et embrasser ces douces lèvres de toutes ses forces. Elle était très tentée, d'autant plus qu'il se penchait vers elle.

_On y est presque ! On y est presque !_

« Mione, es-tu… »

_NON ! NON! NON! NON! NON!_Le Professeur Snape bondit loin d'elle et se détourna pour voir Potter, les deux Weasley, Londubat et Finnigan le fixer, bouche ouverte. Il savait que ses joues étaient rouges et qu'il avait l'air ridicule en robes détrempées, avec ses cheveux retombant autour de son visage.

« Votre timing est parfait » leur renifla Snape.

« Désolé, on va juste… Euh… Partir maintenant… » bafouilla Harry.

« Mione, t'es à poil ? » s'exclama Ron.

« La ferme, Ronald ! Et vous, Severus, vous feriez mieux de ramener vos fesses dans la chambre avec moi ! » cria-t-elle, se cachant derrière lui pour que les autres ne la voient pas.

« Ou quoi, Miss Granger ? » renifla-t-il en la regardant.

« Oui sinon je dis votre petit secret à tout le monde ! » osa-t-elle le menacer. Il émit un son étouffé.

« S'il vous plaît, Miss Granger. Qui croyez-vous convaincre? Personne ne sera non plus assez courageux pour oser essayer » répliqua-t-il.

« Ne testez pas ma patience !

-C'est moi le professeur ici ! » contra-t-il en se retournant tout à fait pour lui faire face.

« Je m'en fiche ! Vous n'agissiez pas comme mon professeur il y a une minute !

-Je refuse de jouer à ça » lâcha-t-il froidement, gêné que ce soit arrivé devant les autres élèves.

« Vous allez le regretter si vous continuez à merder avec moi » le prévint-elle. Hermione Granger était fatiguée d'avoir peur du Professeur Snape.

« Nous verrons, Miss Granger » répliqua-t-il en quittant la pièce. Heureusement pour Hermione, Ginny avait retiré sa cape et l'enroula dedans avant que les garçons ne l'aient vraiment vue. Une fois le professeur parti, ils s'entreregardèrent.

« Quel secret ? » demanda Harry.

« Ooohh… Vous le saurez ce soir, durant le dîner. Je vous le promets! » dit-elle fermement avant de rejoindre sa chambre, Ginny sur les talons.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Sockscranberries: On n'énerve pas une Hermione excitée ! Oh ça non ! Et je sens que ce cher Severus va en faire les frais… Il aurait dû retourner dans la chambre… Moi je l'aurai fait en tout cas !

Vivement le prochain chapitre, ça risque d'être succulent !

.

Aë: Merci à Socks et Cricri pour avoir bêtaisé ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Deuxièmement, je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser et il l'a fait » répliqua-t-elle tranquillement._ (Elle dit ça comme si c'était normal ^^)_

« IL T'A EMBRASSEE ?! » s'exclamèrent Harry, Neville et Ron à l'unisson._ (Ca par contre, c'est bien une réaction de mecs ^^)_

.

« C'est un peu méchant, non ? » demanda Neville, inquiet._ (Un peu ^^)_

.

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans dragon, jeune homme !_ (Oh, j'aime l'expression _

_._

« Pourquoi, dès qu'il arrive quelque chose, tout le monde part du principe que c'est de ma faute ? » demanda-t-il, agacé._ (Peut-être parce que c'est souvent le cas ?)_

« Severus, c'est parce qu'en général… C'est le cas._ (Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! ^^)_

.

« Severus, vous êtes idiot. »_ (C'est pas nouveau !)_

.

J'espère que vous avez quelques bonnes idées de léchages de popotin pour compenser » **(moi, oui !)**

.

-Oh, putain de bordel de merde » grogna-t-il en se frottant le visage._ (Héééé oui !)_

.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle ne mange rien et elle était mal, hier soir. La façon dont elle criait dans son sommeil hier soir… C'était flippant » dit-il. Harry était sur le point de répondre quand il remarqua un tournoiement de robes noires disparaissant à un angle du couloir._ (N'importe quoi ^^)_

.

Hermione était sur le point d'attraper sa baguette quand elle vit les très reconnaissables robes noires du Professeur Snape._ (Pas mal ça ^^)_

.

Mr Finnigan parlait de la manière dont vous n'arriviez pas à manger et de comment vous vomissiez de partout, sans parler de quand il a dit que vous hurliez au milieu de la nuit ! J'étais inquiet, sale petite ingrate! » cria-t-il._ (Mdrr faut avouer que Seamus a un tantinet exagéré ^^)_

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. « Vomir ? Hurler ? Je n'ai rien fait de cela. »** (mais quelle nunuche…)**

_Je vais tuer Seamus !_

« Dans ce cas c'était inutile que je m'inquiète ! » dit-il froidement, clairement gêné par la situation. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à sa silhouette nue **(et, il en profite)**

.

indésirable » dit-elle.

« Bonne journée, Miss Granger » lâcha-t-il en quittant la pièce.

« Oh, non, pas question, vieil obstiné ! »** (Joli, vas-y Mione lâche toi)**

.

Elle ne répondit pas, et empoigna sa baguette et sortit à grands pas, fesses à l'air, **(hum… hum)** le menaçant de sa baguette._ (Ca doit être impressionnant…)_

.

« Je n'y ai pas cru un instant ! **(ha !ha !ha ! C'est cela oui !)**

.

« Mione, es-tu… »

_NON ! NON! NON! NON! NON!__ (Oh putain ! Je vais en tuer un là !)_

.

« Votre timing est parfait » leur renifla Snape._ (Trop parfait…)_

« Désolé, on va juste… Euh… Partir maintenant… » bafouilla Harry._ (Quelle riche idée !)_

« Mione, t'es à poil ? » s'exclama Ron._ (Tiens, v'là l'autre qui se réveille…)_**(perspicace Ron, comme d'habitude)**

.

« Je m'en fiche ! Vous n'agissiez pas comme mon professeur il y a une minute !_ (Elle a raison)_


	17. Chapter 17

Note de TatooShadow: Ok, je sais que je n'ai rien sorti depuis un moment. Je n'ai abandonné AUCUNE de mes histoires, j'ai juste été très occupée avec le travail et le reste, etc etc. Voilà donc un chapitre. Et puis, après avoir relu en partie et réfléchi aux prochains chapitres, je vais passer ce rating à M. Ce ne sera pas aussi détaillé que les précédents, mais je pense que les situations et les commentaires que j'ai mis suffisent pour que je change le rating. Bonne lecture !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**Looking for Love**

**Chapter 16 ~ Ne fait pas chier Hermione**

.

Hermione fulminait alors qu'elle se rhabillait tandis que Ginny se contentait de la regarder. Elles s'étaient enfermées dans sa chambre et Ginny n'était pas certaine de savoir si elle devait rester ou pas. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie si en colère. Pas même contre Ron… Et ça ne promettait rien de bon.

« Hermione, peut-être que tu devrais juste te détendre un peu…

-ME DETENDRE ?! » hurla-t-elle. « Je ne vais pas me détendre jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Snape se sorte la tête du cul !Je vais lui arracher les couilles ! Je vais le faire crier, pleurer, et regretter le jour où il m'a fait chier ! »

Ginny recula de quelques pas, par précaution. Elle se demanda si c'était ne serait-ce que possible de faire crier et pleurer Snape. Elle plissa les lèvres tandis qu'Hermione fouillait la chambre à la recherche d'une de ses chaussettes.

« Ok… Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Sérieusement? » demanda Ginny.

« Je vais lui foutre la honte comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Je suis sûre que tout le monde va être choqué de découvrir que le Professeur Snape a un petit secret honteux. Un truc qui ne ressemble vraiment pas à Snape » précisa Hermione, moqueuse.

« Dis-moi ! » s'exclama Ginny, excitée.

« Je vais faire mieux que ça. Je vais le montrer. A tout le monde » répliqua-t-elle avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle avec son amie rousse.

Severus était assis à la Grande Table et semblait quelque peu nerveux. Il devait admettre qu'Hermione Granger était une force qu'il allait devoir prendre en compte. Il avait tellement désiré l'embrasser, mais il n'avait pu trouver le culot de finir sa tâche après que ses amis soient entrés chez elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il rendait les choses si difficiles. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de simplement dire à la fille qu'il l'aimait et de voir comment les choses se passaient, mais son orgueil l'en empêchait. Il ne voulait pas sembler faible.

_Ok… Où est-elle ? Cette insupportable petite chipie ne va pas obtenir le meilleur de moi…_

Severus passa la salle en revue pour la repérer, mais elle n'était pas en vue. Les élèves étaient tous installés à leur table et mangeaient sans sembler se soucier de quoi que ce fut. Il entendit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir et fit volte-face pour voir Albus et Minerva entrer, semblant pour le moins éreintés. La barbe d'Albus semblait ne pas avoir été brossée depuis des lustres et les cheveux de Minerva n'étaient pas mieux. Il remarqua en revanche que Minerva souriait comme une idiote, et qu'Albus lui jetait des coups d'œil. Severus se contenta d'arquer un sourcil.

« Alors, Severus, où est notre chère Miss Granger ? » demanda Minerva d'une voix bien trop mielleuse.

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir, bon sang ? » répliqua-t-il, acide. Albus lui jeta un regard scrutateur.

« Severus, si je peux me permettre…

-Ce que vous faites toujours. » Albus lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je pense que vous ne devriez pas mettre Miss Granger en colère comme vous l'avez fait précédemment. Après tout, elle a bien pris soin de vous.

-Pourquoi me dire cela ?

-Parce que je le peux. Oh, et autre chose, je n'ai pas pu me reposer depuis que vous avez donné à Minerva cette potion donc quand Miss Granger décidera de vous… Donner une leçon, je ne ferai rien pour vous aider.

-Quelle leçon ? » demanda froidement Severus, mais son regard trahissait son malaise. Soudainement, le regard d'Albus étincela puissamment, mais il ne répondit pas. « Quelle leçon, Albus ? Je suis Professeur et n'autoriserait à aucun élève de m'enseigner quoi que ce soit ! » Il se figea en sentant soudainement des mains glisser le long de sa redingote et le souffle de quelqu'un caresser son oreille.

« Alors peut-être auriez-vous dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous jouer de moi » expira Hermione à son oreille.Severus voulut bondir loin d'elle, mais c'était trop tard. Tous les élèves l'avaient vue l'attraper et étaient choqués par son audace. Les doigts d'Hermione se plantèrent dans la chair douce de ses côtes et elle commença à le chatouiller comme personne ne lui avait jamais fait auparavant.

Severus cria et tomba de sa chaise, mais Hermione ne le laissa pas filer. Au contraire, elle lui sauta dessus si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de comprendre avant que le chatouillis ne prenne le dessus. Son rire de baryton résonna dans la salle, et tous les élèves le fixèrent, choqués. Neville, lui, s'évanouit.

Tous fixaient le Professeur Snape et Hermione rouler à terre. Minerva riait aux larmes et Albus semblait assez moqueur alors qu'il observait la scène amusante. Le reste des professeurs furent d'abord choqués que Severus soit aussi chatouilleux, mais à présent, ils devenaient hystériques.

« Je vous avais dit… De ne pas… Vous moquer de moi, professeur ! » gronda Hermione en le chatouillant de plus belle, le faisant exploser de rire, et avec tout un tas de pointes aigües. « Je me suis… Mise en danger… Pour prendre soin de vous et vous me traitez comme… Une petite lycéenne crétine… C'est comme ça que vous m'en récompensez ?! »

Ginny vit, abasourdie, son amie tacler le Professeur Snape, entre tous, et le chatouiller au point qu'il ait la respiration sifflante. Harry, bien sûr, avait su que quelque chose allait se passer et prenait donc avec joie autant de photos qu'il le pouvait tout en riant si fort que les larmes dégoulinaient de son visage. La Grande Salle était en folie. La plupart d'entre eux ne savaient que penser. Personne n'avait jamais vu Snape sourire, en tout cas pas en tant qu'adulte, et encore moins rire. En même temps, le voir coincé à terre par Hermione Granger, qui le chatouillait, c'était à mourir de rire.

« GRAN… GER ! » beugla-t-il tout autant qu'il haletait.

« Est-ce que je ne vous avais pas prévenu ?! » gronda-t-elle.

Severus était à présent à peine capable de respirer et même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire des chatouilles, son regard était furieux. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait réellement fait cela devant tout le monde. De colère, il la repoussa et sauta sur ses pieds. Il était sur le point de hurler quand elle jeta un sort, laissant l'assemblée le fixer, totalement choquée. Sa bouche bâillait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité.

Albus, en revanche ne se retenait pas du tout. Il explosa rapidement de rire à son tour, renversant son verre de brandy. Tous les autres l'imitèrent alors que Severus Snape se tenait maintenant là ne portant rien d'autre qu'un bavoir rose et une couche format extra-large. Il était tellement choqué qu'il se contenta de fixer Hermione pendant ce qui semblât être une éternité, puis son visage rougit et ses yeux affichèrent des envies de meurtres.

Hermione ne perdit pas un instant. Elle se rua vers la porte derrière la Grande Table et courut le long du couloir aussi vite que possible. Elle pouvait entendre la Grande Salle rugir de rire alors qu'elle filait dans les couloirs. Puis Hermione entendit une autre paire de pieds derrière elle et se tourna légèrement pour voir le Professeur Snape, qui avait retrouvé ses robes noires et la poursuivait, l'air enragé.

_Oh merde !_

Hermione poussa un cri aigu en tournant au premier couloir et fila aussi vite que possible. Malheureusement, Severus avait de plus longues jambes qu'elle et la prit de vitesse.

« Je suppose… Que dire que je suis désolée n'aidera pas ? » haleta Hermione, courant toujours.

« NON !

-Bordel de merde ! » jura-t-elle en prenant un nouveau couloir.

_Je vais où ? Bordel, mais je vais où ?_

Hermione jeta un œil derrière sans trouver le Professeur Snape. Maintenant, elle avait peur. Bon sang, où était-il passé ? Elle était tellement occupée à regarder derrière elle qu'elle ne regarda pas devant et s'écrasa sur quelque chose de dur et de doux à la fois. Quand elle et son objet mystérieux s'écrasèrent à terre, elle se retrouva au-dessus. Hermione s'assit et fixa, horrifiée, le regard noir et meurtrier de Severus Snape.

Hermione couina et tenta de sauter au loin, mais il agrippa son mollet alors qu'elle luttait pour s'éloigner en rampant. Elle pouvait sentir la panique monter et se demanda un instant s'il voulait lui faire mal, puis elle se rappela qu'il avait dit plus tôt qu'il ne le ferait pas.

« Je ne pense pas, Granger ! Vous allez me payer votre sale coup ! » gronda-t-il en se levant avant de la remettre sur pieds.

« Un sale coup ? Et vous, espèce de sale…

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à dire ça ! Je suis votre Professeur !

-Oui, je sais. J'ai pas mal entendu ça quand vous étiez avec moi » nota-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Surveillez vos paroles, sale gamine !

-Je ne suis pas une gamine et vous le savez, bordel ! » rugit-elle.

« Ce que vous avez fait ce soir est inacceptable ! » beugla-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que personne d'autre n'a eu les couilles pour le faire ? Vous m'avez blessée et fait honte plus d'une fois, si vous voulez bien vous en rappeler. En fait, c'était dans la Grande Salle, où vous avez annoncé que je rêvais de vous ! Et un rêve érotique en plus ! » Elle était à présent furieuse.

Severus jeta un regard glacial à la jeune femme et la traîna le long de couloirs. D'une certaine façon, elle avait raison. Il l'avait embarrassée et il avait également joué avec elle pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait la pousser avant qu'elle craque. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas admettre qu'il était aussi dans le tort.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-elle.

« Fermez-la, Miss Granger! » gronda-t-il.

« Non !

-Je n'hésiterai pas à vous la fermer de force !

-Vous aviez dit que vous ne me feriez pas de mal » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Et je ne le ferai pas. Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas vous faire taire » précisa-t-il en l'observant. Hermione s'arracha soudainement à sa prise et courut dans le couloir. Elle fila aussi vite que possible vers ses appartements, mais put encore entendre ses pas derrière elle.

« Donnez-moi juste une retenue ! » lui cria-t-elle.

« Une retenue ne compensera pas ce que vous avez fait, mais je vous en donnerai probablement quand même ! » rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione hurla son mot de passe au portrait et bondit par l'ouverture, mais Severus fut tout aussi rapide et passa derrière elle avant que le portrait ne se referme. Il s'écrasa dans le dos d'Hermione et ils atterrirent ensemble sur le canapé. Hermione lutta et parvint à se sortir de sa prise, le coinçant efficacement entre ses jambes.

« Je dois faire une tête pathétique et triste pour que vous me pardonniez ? » demanda Hermione, écarquillant les yeux comme un chaton abandonné et faisant un peu la moue.

Severus n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait rire ou lui jeter un sort. Elle avait l'air totalement adorable, et ce qui était pire, c'était qu'ils étaient en position compromettante. Soudainement, il sentit sa colère s'évanouir alors qu'il observait ses yeux de biche.

« Vous vous êtes moquée de moi et m'avez mis la honte » soupira-t-il, voulant désespérément embrasser ses lèvres humides.

« Vous m'avez fait la même chose. Et plusieurs fois, si je veux être précise » répliqua-t-elle, sentant des papillons dans son ventre.

« Que devrais-je vous faire ? » demanda-t-il, s'abaissant vers elle pour que ses lèvres soient juste au-dessus des siennes.

« Vous pourriez m'embrasser… » expira-t-elle voulant qu'il vienne contre elle.

Severus plongea dans son regard, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Elle était bien sûr majeure, elle était presque diplômée, elle l'avait protégé malgré les risques, et elle avait visiblement une très forte affection envers lui. Il sourit.

« Je pourrais vous embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il et vit la petite étincelle d'espoir dans son regard. « En revanche, vu combien vous m'avez embarrassé ce soir, je ne vais pas vous en récompenser. » Il s'écarta rapidement d'elle avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et ajusta ses robes. Elle le fixa, bouche grande ouverte, et s'assit.

« Vous… Vous êtes sérieux ? » marmonna-t-elle. Il lui jeta un regard moqueur.

« Oui. Je ne pense pas que vous méritez un baiser » répliqua-t-il soyeusement.

« Vous êtes un incroyable bâ… Serpentard! » gronda-t-elle avant de commettre une nouvelle erreur. « Je vous préférais quand vous étiez petit.

-Hmph ! Je ne suis plus une petite poupée avec laquelle vous pouvez jouer » ronchonna-t-il.

« Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme une poupée ! Je vous considérais comme mon professeur qui avait été transformé en bambin et avait besoin d'aide. Je tentais de vous traiter comme j'aurais traité mon fils ! Et ça me manque vraiment ! » hurla-t-elle pratiquement en se ruant dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Severus se tint là, se tenant à la fois honteux et coupable. Il devait réellement arrêter de jouer avec elle. Soupirant lourdement, il s'avança vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, et fut surpris de ne pas la trouver fermée. Hermione était assise sur le lit, jambes et bras croisés, et lui jetait un regard meurtrier. Arquant un sourcil, il vint vers elle et s'assit maladroitement sur son lit.

« Miss Granger, je m'excuse pour mon attitude récente, en revanche, vous devez comprendre que ce que je veux maintenant peut ne pas être ce que vous souhaitez pour avenir » commença-t-il sans bouger.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et depuis quand savez-vous si bien ce que je peux ou pas vouloir ? » contra-t-elle, agacée.

« J'ai été votre professeur pendant les six dernières années et j'ai vécu avec vous plusieurs semaines » répliqua-t-il.

« Arrêtez vos conneries.

-Langage.

-Peu importe… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ?

-Rien.

-Vous savez sans doute que je ne suis pas un homme gentil » indiqua-t-il.

« Je sais. Vous n'étiez pas non plus un gentil garçon » rétorqua-t-elle, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa déclaration.

« Non, en effet. Je suis sûr que si j'ai un jour une descendance, il ou elle ne sera pas beaucoup mieux » répliqua-t-il.

« Probablement pas.

-Je vais vous dire. Je vais vous donner quelques jours pour penser à ce que vous demandez. Si vous voulez poursuivre une relation avec moi, je ne vous repousserai pas. En revanche, vous devriez savoir que je suis un homme _très_ possessif et que je ne serais pas le genre d'homme qui sort avec une femme pour s'amuser. Si j'entreprends une relation avec vous, je chercherais à savoir si vous pouvez répondre à chacune de mes attentes, car si c'est le cas, je compte vous épouser, et avoir des enfants » dit-il avec sérieux.

Hermione le fixa, choquée. Cela ne lui posait pas problème, mais elle ne s'était en aucun cas attendue à ce qu'il aille aussi loin et lui parle aussi ouvertement. Au moins ne la repoussait-il pas. Par contre, Hermione avait déjà vu aussi loin et savait qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu ?

« Êtes-vous un homme fidèle ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il plongea dans son regard, les émotions flottant dans leurs profondeurs sombres.

« Je suis totalement fidèle et je m'attendrai à la même chose » répondit-il.

« Quand vous dites que vous ne me repousserez pas… C'est parce que _je_ veux une relation ou parce que vous le voulez aussi? » demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

« Hermione… » Elle se sentit frissonner à la manière dont son nom glissait de ses lèvres avec cette profonde voix soyeuse. « J'ai très envie d'une relation avec vous. C'est le cas depuis quelques temps. J'oserai admettre que je vous admire depuis votre sixième année, mais mes sentiments se sont approfondis depuis lors. Vous avez montré une quantité importante de compassion pour moi, surtout lorsque vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela » précisa-t-il doucement.

« Vous me manquez » admit-elle à son tour, sentant ses joues rougir. Elle ne pouvait plus croiser son regard.

« Toutes les crises, les batailles de nourriture et les remarques sarcastiques vous manquent vraiment ? » l'interrogea-t-il, amusé. Il vit le léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fixés sur ses draps.

« Oui… Ca me manque.

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment saine d'esprit. » Elle leva vers lui un regard étincelant.

« Vous ne comprendriez probablement pas. Je _veux_ être mère. Je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'à ce que vous soyez placé sous ma garde, mais malgré nos disputes et votre… Mauvaise habitude permanente… Je veux un enfant » conclut-elle.

« Je comprends. J'ai toujours voulu des enfants » acquiesça-t-il. « Fermez la bouche, vous avez l'air d'un poisson.

-Vous ? _Vous_ voulez des enfants? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bien sûr.

-Mais… Mais vous semblez détester les enfants !

-Je ne déteste pas les enfants. Je n'apprécie tout simplement pas la majorité d'entre eux. Et puis, ce ne sont pas les miens » répliqua-t-il, et eut envie de rire en voyant son expression abasourdie.

« Je ne pense pas avoir été un jour aussi choquée de ma vie !

-Hmpf ! Vous devez vraiment me prendre pour un genre de sadique » dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Non, pas du tout ! »

Severus roula des yeux et observa la pièce. A sa plus grande surprise, elle avait toujours son petit lit, certains vêtements, et son château de lego dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait aussi son scrapbook ouvert sur une page pleine de photos de lui bambin. Il lui manquait toujours. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se leva et baissa les yeux sur elle.

« Je dois y aller. Réfléchissez-y » conclut-il fermement avant de sortir de la pièce en un tourbillon de robes.

Severus rejoignit ses appartements et commença à aller et venir. Régulièrement, il jetait un coup d'œil au bureau, où était déposée une petite fiole. Il lui fallut près de trente minutes avant qu'il décide de faire quelque chose pour Hermione. Il allait, pour _une_ nuit, lui rendre ce qui lui manquait tellement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se saisit de la fiole et la descendit cul sec avant de pouvoir se raviser.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Sockscranberries : C'est mignon comme tout, ces petites déclarations ! Qui eut cru que Severus pouvait être aussi direct ?

N'empêche, la séance de chatouilles était quand même très drôle ! Hermione qui le tacle, Neville qui s'évanouit… La recette idéale pour un bon chapitre ^^

Vivement la suite !

.

Note de **Cricri** : Yes le retour de baby Snape…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie si en colère. Pas même contre Ron… _(Houla !)_Et ça ne promettait rien de bon.

« Hermione, peut-être que tu devrais juste te détendre un peu…

-ME DETENDRE ?! » hurla-t-elle. « Je ne vais pas me détendre jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Snape se sorte la tête du cul !** (hum ! quelle drôle d'image… quoique c'est un serpent il doit être souple…)** Je vais lui arracher les couilles ! Je vais le faire crier, pleurer, et regretter le jour où il m'a fait chier ! »_ (Ah ouais, carrément !)_** (houla… Vindicative la petite ! Rappelez moi pourquoi… Ha oui… elle a voulu être plus serpentard qu'un serpentard… au final, qui s'est fait mordre la queue ?)**

.

« Je vais lui foutre la honte comme personne ne l'a jamais fait. Je suis sûre que tout le monde va être choqué de découvrir que le Professeur Snape a un petit secret honteux. Un truc qui ne ressemble vraiment pas à Snape » précisa Hermione, moqueuse._ (Ooooh dangereux tout ça…)_

« Dis-moi ! » s'exclama Ginny, excitée.

« Je vais faire mieux que ça. Je vais le montrer. A tout le monde » répliqua-t-elle avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle avec son amie rousse.** (anxieuse ou pas ?)**

Severus était assis à la Grande Table et semblait quelque peu nerveux. Il devait admettre qu'Hermione Granger était une force qu'il allait devoir prendre en compte. Il avait tellement désiré l'embrasser, mais il n'avait pu trouver le culot de finir sa tâche **(lâche !)** après que ses amis soient entrés chez elle. _(Tu aurais dû… Ca t'aurait évité la scène qui va suivre !)_ Il ne savait pas pourquoi il rendait les choses si difficiles. **Ben… c'est Severus)**

.

Il remarqua en revanche que Minerva souriait comme une idiote, et qu'Albus lui jetait des coups d'œil. Severus se contenta d'arquer un sourcil.** (vive les potions !)**

.

Oh, et autre chose, je n'ai pas pu me reposer depuis que vous avez donné à Minerva cette potion donc quand Miss Granger décidera de vous… Donner une leçon, je ne ferai rien pour vous aider._(Ca a le mérite d'être clair…)_**(ha ! ha ! ha ! il va souffrir)**

.

« Alors peut-être auriez-vous dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous jouer de moi » expira Hermione à son oreille._ (Oh ooooh ^^)_

.

Son rire de baryton résonna dans la salle, et tous les élèves le fixèrent, choqués. Neville, lui, s'évanouit._ (Sans blague xD)_** (petite nature)**

.

Ginny vit, abasourdie, son amie tacler le Professeur Snape, _(Oooh ! Génial ^^) _

.

« Est-ce que je ne vous avais pas prévenu ?! » gronda-t-elle._ (Si, elle l'a fait -) )_

.

Il était tellement choqué qu'il se contenta de fixer Hermione pendant ce qui semblât être une éternité, puis son visage rougit et ses yeux affichèrent des envies de meurtres._ (Elle exagère quand même…)_

.

Puis Hermione entendit une autre paire de pieds derrière elle et se tourna légèrement pour voir le Professeur Snape, qui avait retrouvé ses robes noires et la poursuivait, l'air enragé.** (Tu m'étonnes !)**

_Oh merde !__ (Tu peux le dire ^^)_**(Court Hermione court)**

.

Si j'entreprends une relation avec vous, je chercherais à savoir si vous pouvez répondre à chacune de mes attentes, car si c'est le cas, je compte vous épouser, et avoir des enfants » dit-il avec sérieux._ (o_o Il ne perd pas de temps !) _Aë : Mon mari non plus XD

.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se saisit de la fiole et la descendit cul sec avant de pouvoir se raviser._ (Il est fou !)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 ~ Le retour du Petit Snape**

.

Severus se tenait au milieu de son bureau, attendant de se faire à nouveau au fait d'être retourné dans le corps d'un bambin. Cette fois, il s'était préparé, et avait prévu des vêtements qui iraient à son petit lui et en plaçant la poudre assez bas pour qu'il puisse l'attraper.

« Je n'en reviens pas d'être en train de faire cette connerie » grommela-t-il. Il attrapa sa baguette et s'avança jusqu'à la cheminée. Ca aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il ne voulait pas être en compagnie d'Hermione.

Le Professeur Snape passa la cheminée, et sentit instantanément l'odeur sucrée de chocolat chaud et de poulet au four. Ses petites narines frémirent et son estomac gronda alors qu'il voyait la jeune femme assise à table à manger comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des jours.

« Très bien, Miss Granger » commença-t-il, la voyant fouiller la pièce du regard. « J'ai décidé que puisque cette version de moi vous manquait, je… » Il fut abruptement coupé par une paire de bras l'arrachant du sol. « AHHH ! » Et Severus se retrouva dans les bras d'Hermione Granger, le visage enfoui entre deux globes parfaitement moelleux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne pouvait voir que ses seins autour de son visage.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez fait ça! » cria-t-elle plus ou moins de joie.

« Mi'Grang'r, je ne 'eux pas res'irer et vous allez me 'uer » dit-il, le visage écrasé contre sa poitrine.

« Oh, désolée » dit-elle en le redressant un peu pour qu'il soit assis de façon plus confortable. Il leva les yeux vers son visage et vit les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle était réellement heureuse de récupérer ce gosse tête à claques pour la soirée.

« Hermione, j'ai décidé de vous donner une nuit avec mon… Petit moi, puisqu'il vous manque tellement » dit-il.

« Vous avez pris la potion de Neville ? Je pensais qu'elle avait été détruite » lança-t-elle, le front plissé. Il sembla abasourdi.

« Vous plaisantez ? Je ne prendrais jamais volontairement une potion de ce cornichon. JAMAIS ! En revanche, j'ai bien dans mes stocks des potions de vieillissement et de rajeunissement issues de ma _propre_ production. Faite correctement, une fiole ne dure que quelques heures. Au moins, avec une potion que j'ai faite, je n'ai pas à me demander combien de temps il faudra pour que les effets s'inversent » dit-il, arquant un petit sourcil

Hermione sourit et rejoignit la table pour s'y installer, Severus sur ses genoux. Elle appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui ramène également quelque chose. Elle entendit son estomac gronder et arqua un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il ?

« Rien » répondit-elle, amusée. « Alors… Vous avez fait ça pour moi ?

-Bon sang, mais pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, sinon ? » lâcha-t-il, incrédule.Elle haussa les épaules et sentit un sourire agiter les coins de sa bouche.

« Vous comptez me faire attendre un moment pour que je décide si je veux ou pas entreprendre une relation avec vous ?

-Je pense que vous devriez » contra-t-il, fixant avidement son assiette dès qu'elle apparut.

« Peut-être » répondit-elle, désinvolte. « Par contre, vous seriez surpris de découvrir que je pensais à vous depuis un certain temps. Longtemps avant que vous ne soyez transformé. »

Severus la fixa, mais elle n'en dit rien de plus. Elle prétendit être concentrée sur son repas, mais il pouvait voir la légère trace rosée sur ses joues. Il était évident grâce à son scrapbook qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui depuis un moment.

« En effet » acquiesça-t-il. « Peut-être qu'il a quelques choses dont nous devrions parler ensemble, en revanche, je pense que c'est difficile alors que je suis dans le corps d'un bambin.

-Oui, c'est un peu dur alors que vous êtes comme ça. J'ai l'impression de devoir faire attention à ce que je dis. Je ne voudrais pas blesser vos petites oreilles délicates » répliqua-t-elle, taquine.

« Vous auriez dû y penser lorsque vous êtes arrivée à Poudlard, il y a des années de cela » renifla-t-il. Elle rit tranquillement et secoua la tête.

« Très bien, alors parlons, dans ce cas. Tout d'abord, avez-vous des mauvaises habitudes que je devrais connaître ? » l'interrogea-t-elle. Severus fronça les sourcils en pleine mâchouille et sembla pensif. Hermione sourit, ses petites joues farcies de nourriture, comme un hamster. Il termina ensuite de mâcher et déglutit avant de répondre.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas » dit-il, incertain. « Quelle est votre idée d'une mauvaise habitude?

-Eh bien, est-ce que vous vous rongez les ongles ? » Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et il lui jeta un vague coup d'œil.

« S'il vous plait, Hermione, ai-je l'air de me ronger les ongles? » lâcha-t-il, et elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement à la vue de la moue du petit Snape.

« Ok, je prends ça pour un non. Et pour le bazar ? Vous êtes bordélique ? Vous laissez votre linge sale partout ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bon sang, mais pour qui me prenez vous? Je ne suis pas Mr Weasley ! Vous avez vu ma salle de classe, mon bureau, et ma salle de stockage » lista-t-il, ennuyé. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que mes appartements seraient rien moins qu'impeccable?

-Ooooh.. Euh… Je sais ! Et la lunette des toilettes?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bêtise ?

-Vous la laissez levée ? » précisa-t-elle, le fixant.

« Bien sûr » répondit-il.

« C'est une mauvaise habitude! » s'exclama-t-elle, triomphale.

« Non, pas du tout ! C'est naturel.

-Ca ne l'est pas » renia-t-elle.

« C'est naturel qu'un homme célibataire laisse la lunette relevée en prévoyance de la prochaine fois qu'il devra utiliser les toilettes » contra-t-il, vexé. Elle roula des yeux.

« C'est pas une excuse » rit-elle. « En parlant de la salle de bain, vous ne monopolisez pas l'endroit pendant des heures, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi le demander? » demanda-t-il, bourrant sa bouche de poulet.

Eh bien, après votre petite… Dispute avec Ron… Vous êtes allé dans la salle de bain et… Eh bien, vous… Vous aviez du mal » dit-elle, gênée.

_Bordel, mais pourquoi lui ai-je dit ça, à lui ?_

« Hermione, mon estomac était contrarié parce que j'étais contrarié, remercions-en votre ami roux. Mon estomac se dérange généralement si je suis indisposé ou de mauvaise humeur. Les choses ne filent pas toujours… En douceur » répliqua-t-il.

« Ca craint » lâcha-t-elle. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, sourcil levé. « Votre estomac doit toujours être contrarié. » Severus lui jeta un regard prouvant qu'il n'était pas amusé.

« Taisez-vous » fut tout ce qu'il répondit. Hermione rit à pleine gorge devant la petite moue qu'il affichait.

« Vous êtes tellement mignon ! » rit-elle. Severus lui jeta un regard noir et secoua la tête.

« Vouliez-vous savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre ? » demanda-t-il en se renfonçant dans sa chaise maintenant bien trop grande.

« Oui, vous dormez nu ?

-Je… Oui…

-Vous câlinez votre oreiller?

-Quoi ?! Non ! Eh bien… Non… Je ne…

-Si, bien sûr. Je suis certaine que vous mentez, vous êtes tout rouge » expliqua-t-elle.

« Taisez-vous. Je ne le câline pas… Je le… Tiens. » Hermione rit à nouveau tandis que le petit Snape se renfrognait.

« Ok, ok ! Voyons voir… Vous avez d'autres passe-temps que les potions ? Vous connaissez déjà le mien, le scrapbook » ajouta-t-elle.

« J'ai l'habitude de la menuiserie. La plupart des meubles de mes appartements ont été construits par moi.

-Mais vos mains sont si douces et parfaites. Je pensais que la menuiserie les rendrait rudes et calleuses.

-Elles ont quelques cals, mais peut-être que vous vous rappellerez être dans une école de magie, et que vous parlez également à un sorcier qui s'avère être également Maître des Potions. Aviez-vous oublié ce léger détail ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur.

« Heureusement pour vous que vous êtes un bambin pour l'instant, sinon, je vous aurais flanqué une claque.

-Essayez seulement.

-Je ne vais pas vous frapper, petit idiot » répondit-elle. « Enfin, y a-t-il autre chose que vous aimez faire ?

-Je… Non…

-Vous mentez.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Dites-le moi. Ca ne peut pas être si terrible. Attendez. Ce n'est rien… De trop intime, si ? Je veux dire… Comme votre _petit plaisir_? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« Mon petit plaisir ? Que… » Il s'interrompit en réalisant ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Il la fixa tandis que son visage virait au cramoisi.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas de mon _petit plaisir_ dont je parle ! Je faisais référence à quelque chose que j'ai développé récemment » gronda-t-il.

« Alors le _petit plaisir_ est quelque chose d'installé de longue date, et pas récent ?

-Hermione, oubliez ce foutu _petit plaisir_. Je n'ai pas de petit plaisir !

-Alors si…

-LES LEGOS ! OK ! J'AI COMMENCE A JOUER AUX LEGOS! » hurla-t-il de frustration. Hermione s'assit, silencieuse, un instant, avant d'exploser de rire.

« C'est incroyable ! » rit-elle, presque au point d'en tomber de sa chaise.

« Oh, oui, je suis tellement heureux que vous le pensiez » lâcha-t-il, d'une voix faussement gentille qui dégoulinait de sarcasme.

« Je ne peux juste pas imaginer notre sombre Maître des Potions jouer aux Lego ! L'image est trop drôle ! » continua-t-elle à rire, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent de larmes et que ses joues soient douloureuses.

« Excusez-moi, mais je suis devenu assez bon là-dedans » renifla-t-il. Hermione n'en rit que plus fort.

Ce fut alors que la cheminette s'activa, laissant entrer qu'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus et Neville. Ils virent le petit Snape et Neville s'effondra rapidement. Ginny couina, Harry commença à rire comme un fou, et Ron hurla.

« BORDEL DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! JE DETESTE LE PETIT SNAPE PLUS QUE LE GRAND ! » beugla Ron. Seamus et Harry riaient devant les réactions des autres.

« Mr Weasley, ma compagnie, en tant que bambin, manquait à Hermione, j'ai donc décidé de lui donner quelques heures supplémentaires avec moi. Je présume qu'on peut dire que j'ai été gentil » lâcha Snape.

« Wow » dit Ginny, en recevant un regard noir de son frère.

« Hermione, putain, pourquoi tu voulais revoir ce petit merdeux ? Je déteste ce petit monstre !

-Weasley, je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez très bien mon caractère d'enfant. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais volontairement ceci pour Hermione que cela signifie que mon humeur sera meilleure que précédemment avec vous à proximité. » Snape fixa le gamin insolent, et commençait à se laisser tenter à sauter de sa chaise pour tacler le rouquin.

_Je devrais essayer de lui arracher la jambe à coups de dents, cette fois…_

« Peu importe ! Restez juste loin de moi, bon sang ! » grommela Ron en s'éloignant de lui-même.

« Arrête d'être méchant, Ronald » cria Hermione.

« Je sais que tu ne vas pas recommencer à défendre cette petite peste » ronchonna-t-il.

« Mais si ! » répliqua-t-elle en arrachant le petit Snape de sa chaise pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée » grommela-t-il.

« Professeur, je pense que vous vous ramollissez » dit Harry une fois qu'il eut arrêté de rire.

« Je ne me ramollis pas.

-Oh mais si » acquiesça Ginny en s'asseyant près d'Hermione. Severus roula des yeux et croisa les bras. Mais son regard était resté fixé sur le rouquin, qui le lui rendait.

Severus écouta Hermione et Ginny papoter avec animation de ce qu'elles comptaient faire en scrapbook, tout en gardant Weasley à l'œil. Puis Snape afficha un sourire en coin et tendit sa petite main pour la poser sur le sein d'Hermione, faisant immédiatement virer le visage de Weasley au cramoisi. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Snape releva son doigt favori à l'attention du rouquin.

« Mione, tu as vu ça ?! Il m'a fait un doigt d'honneur ! » cria Ron.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione en baissant les yeux sur Snape, qui avait déposé innocemment sa tête sur sa poitrine, les yeux à demis clos. « Il ne fait rien !

-Mione, tu es totalement aveugle ! Arrête de défendre ce petit merdeux! » s'énerva-t-il.

« La ferme, Ron ! » cria-t-elle en réponse.

Harry tentait de retenir ses rires car il avait vu ce que Snape avait fait, les regardant pour voir ce qui allait se passer. C'était hilarant de voir Snape irriter si facilement Ron.

« C'est presque l'heure de dormir » lança Hermione alors que Seamus tentait de réveiller un Neville toujours effondré à terre. Elle se leva, Snape dans ses bras, et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde.

« Tu vas vraiment laisser ce con rester avec toi ? » demanda Ron.

« Ce n'est pas un con, et oui, il passe la nuit avec moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en partant à grands pas vers sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle posa le petit Snape sur le lit et rejoignit son armoire pour chercher de quoi se changer.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes amie avec ce garçon » lança-t-il en l'observant sortir un négligé de soie verte.

_Hmmm… Je pourrais très bien m'habituer à celui-là._

« Hermione, c'est très Serpentard de votre part » sourit-il.

« Taisez-vous ! » gronda-t-elle en filant dans la salle de bain. « Je vais prendre une douche, alors soyez sage.

-Haha, très drôle » renifla-t-il en se relaxant contre les oreillers, savourant l'odeur de son shampooing et de son savon qui embaumaient ses draps.

Hermione savait que l'effet de la potion s'effacerait au matin, voire avant, et elle voulait s'assurer d'être joliment habillée. Son négligé était court, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses. Il était d'une teinte vert forêt, avec une frange argentée en bas, sur les bretelles et autour de ses seins.

Elle lava consciencieusement ses cheveux ainsi que son corps, s'assurant d'être parfaitement propre. Hermione était parfaitement consciente du fait que Severus allait probablement tenter de montrer autant de restreinte que possible une fois redevenu normal, mais elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose qui la laisserait gravée dans son esprit pour quelques temps.

Severus afficha un sourire démoniaque en métamorphosant une des plumes d'Hermione en petit appareil photo. Par chance, cette fois, il était plus à l'aise avec sa baguette, au moins pour les petits sorts. Il glissa hors du lit et se faufila à travers la chambre vers la salle de bain, puis repoussa la porte.

Vous vouliez prendre plein de photos de moi… Voyons voir si tu apprécies la pareille.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et fixa le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Hermione était sous la douche, nue bien sûr, rideau ouvert. Il lui fallut quelques temps à la fixer bouche ouverte pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour se rappeler pourquoi il était entré en premier lieu. Levant l'appareil photo, il prit silencieusement quelques clichés avant de lui jeter un dernier regard et de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Je devrais les accrocher chez moi » plaisanta-t-il intérieurement, commençant soudainement à regretter de ne pas être dans son corps normal. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive quand je suis un sale mioche ? »

Severus entendit l'eau cesser de couler et se pressa de cacher l'appareil ainsi que de sauter hors de son petit pantalon. Ses petits petons filèrent en direction du lit, où il utilisa les draps pour se hisser au-dessus. Rabattant les couvertures, il s'installa confortablement dessous et fit semblant d'être resté là depuis le début.

Hermione sortit, revêtue de sa nuisette verte, séchant ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette avant de se tourner vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces grands yeux sombres et innocents qui lui faisaient penser qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il semblait un peu _trop_ innocent. Elle ne vit rien de manquant et se dirigea donc vers le lit pour se lover sous les draps près de lui.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous ayez fait ça pour moi » dit-elle doucement. Il émit un petit sourire.

« C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Je pense avoir un peu trop joué les 'sales cons' dernièrement » admit-il.

« Oui, plutôt » répliqua-t-elle, en récoltant un haussement de sourcil.

« Pour cela, je m'excuse » dit-il.

« C'est vrai. Vous savez, si je devais choisir maintenant, je dirais que je veux être avec vous » annonça-t-elle, les yeux baissés sur ses draps.

« Je dirais la même chose, en revanche, je souhaite vous accorder au moins une semaine pour que vous ayez réellement le temps d'y réfléchir » contra-t-il avec sérieux, malgré sa voix enfantine.

« Ok, mais ma réponse restera la même. Et puis, être avec vous pourrait vraiment être marrant » ajouta-t-elle.

« Marrant ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'être avec moi pourrait l'être ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est assez drôle d'être avec vous, jusqu'ici.

-Je suis un sale chiard et j'ai agi comme si je n'étais pas moi-même » répliqua-t-il.

« Surveillez votre langue, et je pense que vous avez _bien_ agi comme vous-même, plus que vous ne pourriez l'admettre » rit-elle. Snape roula des yeux et se laissa retomber en arrière contre les oreillers.

« Si nous entreprenons une relation, gardez le rouquin loin de moi » grommela-t-il.

« J'essaierai.

-Non, vous le ferez. Sans quoi je lui arracherais les couilles » précisa sombrement Snape avant de se glisser plus près d'Hermione, qui s'était également calée en arrière.

« Vous voulez vraiment un enfant ? » demanda doucement Severus.

« Oui, mais pas avant d'avoir terminé mes études, et je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard » expira-t-elle.

« En parlant d'avenir, vous devez venir dans mon bureau demain pour que nous puissions parler de votre apprentissage. En fait, restez juste après le cours, nous en parlerons » précisa-t-il.

« Très bien » acquiesça-t-elle doucement, mais intérieurement, elle criait de joie.

Hermione embrassa son petit front et se détendit jusqu'à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Severus, en revanche, était toujours réveillé. Il écouta sa respiration paisible puis sourit pour lui-même. Il s'écarta soigneusement d'elle, agrippa l'appareil photo qu'il avait glissé sous son oreiller et le passa sous les draps pour prendre une jolie photo de son popotin. Il prit rapidement quelques photos supplémentaires de la silhouette endormie avant de replanquer l'appareil et de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Sale petit Snape ^^ Il n'est jamais totalement honnête ^^ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôle !

Je plonge sur la suite ! :D

.

oOo

.

Cette fois, il s'était préparé, et avait prévu des vêtements qui iraient à son petit lui **(cape miniature et tout et tout ? Trop mimi… ^^) **et en plaçant la poudre assez bas pour qu'il puisse l'attraper.

« Je n'en reviens pas d'être en train de faire cette connerie » grommela-t-il. **( et pourtant ! Il l'aime sa Mione) **_(Moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il le fait ^^)_

.

« AHHH ! » Et Severus se retrouva dans les bras d'Hermione Granger, le visage enfoui entre deux globes parfaitement moelleux. **(ha… c'était pour ça !)****.**

.

Elle était réellement heureuse de récupérer ce gosse tête à claques pour la soirée._ (On se demande bien pourquoi…)_

« Hermione, j'ai décidé de vous donner une nuit avec mon… Petit moi, puisqu'il vous manque tellement » dit-il._ (Hum, cette phrase est trop pleine de double sens pour moi !)_

.

Hermione sourit et rejoignit la table pour s'y installer, Severus sur ses genoux. Elle appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui ramène **(ou amène)**

.

-Bon sang, mais pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, sinon ? » lâcha-t-il, incrédule. _(Pas par plaisir, ça c'est sûr !)_Elle haussa les épaules et sentit un sourire agiter les coins de sa bouche.

« Vous comptez me faire attendre un moment pour que je décide si je veux ou pas entreprendre une relation avec vous ?** (discussion surréaliste quand on y pense… elle parle avec un mioche même s'il a l'esprit d'un adulte… ça doit être très étrange…)**

.

-Oui, c'est un peu dur alors que vous êtes comme ça. J'ai l'impression de devoir faire attention à ce que je dis. Je ne voudrais pas blesser vos petites oreilles délicates » **(ha ! ha ! ha ! délicates c'est ça ouais !) **

.

« Bon sang, mais pour qui me prenez vous? Je ne suis pas Mr Weasley ! **(ça s'est sur ! Et tant mieux pour nours…) **Vous avez vu ma salle de classe, mon bureau, et ma salle de stockage » lista-t-il, ennuyé. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que mes appartements seraient rien moins qu'impeccable?_ (En effet…)_

-Ooooh.. Euh… Je sais ! Et la lunette des toilettes?_ (Aucun homme ne baisse la lunette des toilettes… Ca doit être génétique !)_

.

-Ca ne l'est pas » renia-t-elle.** (de plus en plus surréaliste… Et qui voit-on surgir… Emma !)**

.

« Hermione, mon estomac était contrarié parce que j'étais contrarié, remercions-en votre ami roux. Mon estomac se dérange généralement si je suis indisposé ou de mauvaise humeur. Les choses ne filent pas toujours… En douceur » répliqua-t-il.** (c'est élégant.. ça sent le début d'une relation)**

.

« Vous êtes tellement mignon ! » rit-elle. Severus lui jeta un regard noir et secoua la tête.** (je suis sur qu'elle a envie de lui pincer les joues)**

« Vouliez-vous savoir quoi que ce soit d'autre ? » demanda-t-il en se renfonçant dans sa chaise maintenant bien trop grande.

« Oui, vous dormez nu ?

-Je… Oui… _(Très bonne habitude !)_Aë : Des études prouvent que c'est meilleur pour la santé ^^

.

« J'ai l'habitude de la menuiserie. La plupart des meubles de mes appartements ont été construits par moi.** (en plus d'être un intellectuel c'est un manuel… l'homme parfait)**

-Mais vos mains sont si douces et parfaites. Je pensais que la menuiserie les rendrait rudes et calleuses.** (****Non, mais elle sait à qui elle parle…)**

.

-Vous mentez._ (En même temps Hermione, on se doute bien de la réponse ^^)_

.

-Hermione, oubliez ce foutu _petit plaisir_. Je n'ai pas de petit plaisir !_ (Mon œil oui ^^)_

-Alors si…

-LES LEGOS ! OK ! J'AI COMMENCE A JOUER AUX LEGOS! » hurla-t-il de frustration. Hermione s'assit, silencieuse, un instant, avant d'exploser de rire._ (Ah, ce n'était pas vraiment à ça que je pensais ^^)_

.

« Excusez-moi, mais je suis devenu assez bon là-dedans » _(On n'en doute pas ^^)_ renifla-t-il. Hermione n'en rit que plus fort.

Ce fut alors que la cheminette s'activa, laissant entrer qu'Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus et Neville. Ils virent le petit Snape et Neville s'effondra rapidement. Ginny couina, Harry commença à rire comme un fou, et Ron hurla._ (Purée, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à débarquer comme ça à l'improviste ! C'est chiant à la fin ! 'Peuvent pas passer par la porte et frapper, comme tout le monde ?)_

« BORDEL DE MERDE QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! JE DETESTE LE PETIT SNAPE PLUS QUE LE GRAND ! » beugla Ron. _(Et je pense que c'est réciproque Ron ^^)_

.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione en baissant les yeux sur Snape, qui avait déposé innocemment sa tête sur sa poitrine, les yeux à demis clos. « Il ne fait rien !_ (Mdrrr, c'est trop facile ^^)_

.

Vous vouliez prendre plein de photos de moi… Voyons voir si tu apprécies la pareille.** (revanchard, serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours !)**

.

« Je devrais les accrocher chez moi » plaisanta-t-il intérieurement, commençant soudainement à regretter de ne pas être dans son corps normal. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive quand je suis un sale mioche ? »** (qui a eu l'idée ?)**

.

« Si nous entreprenons une relation, gardez le rouquin loin de moi » grommela-t-il._ (Ca m'a l'air d'être une demande parfaitement honorable ^^)_

.

Il prit rapidement quelques photos supplémentaires de la silhouette endormie avant de replanquer l'appareil et de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.** (pervers !)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 ~ **_S'abandonner aux véritables désirs_

_._

_Hermione ouvrit les yeux, encore assoupie, pour voir un peu de lumière naturelle étinceler au travers de la fenêtre, la faisant grogner tout bas. Il lui fallut un moment pour que son esprit s'éclaircisse, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il y avait un bras autour de sa taille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle se rappela que le Professeur Snape avait passé la nuit avec elle, sous sa forme de bambin, et que maintenant que la potion ne faisait plus effet, elle pouvait __sentir__ la preuve de son corps adulte appuyée contre son dos. Son estomac papillonna et elle ne put retenir le sourire qui se traça sur ses lèvres. Hermione roula soigneusement de côté pour pouvoir lui faire face et se figea quand elle se retrouva le regard plongé dans les sombres yeux de son Professeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de panique, mais lui se contenta de lui sourire._

_« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Euh… Oui, en effet. Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour._

_« Mieux qu'en bien des années » admit-il sincèrement. Hermione sourit et tendit la main vers son visage pour effleurer doucement sa joue. Il saisit sa main de la sienne et l'amena à ses lèvres pour caresser sa paume._

_« Je veux vous embrasser » expira-t-elle._

_Elle s'attendit à demi à ce qu'il refuse, mais fut agréablement surprise du contraire. Il se pencha vers elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser enivrant. Quand il se recula légèrement, il lui sourit._

_« Vous avez encore le temps d'y réfléchir » expira-t-il._

_« Ma décision est prise » répliqua-t-elle._

_« Ca ne signifie pas que je ne vais pas vous donner le temps que je veux que vous preniez » dit-il avec insistance._

_« Ok » souffla-t-elle avant de lui sourire._

_« Quoi ?_

_-Je peux dire que vous êtes content ce matin » reprit-elle avec une timidité feinte._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous… »__Severus se tut en réalisant de quoi elle parlait et sentit ses joues brûler légèrement. « Ahh. Oui, eh bien… » Hermione rit tout bas._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne m'embête pas » dit-elle. Severus sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de ramper hors du lit._

_Hermione rougissait en l'observant s'avancer vers la salle de bain, l'avant de son boxer tendu. Dès qu'il fut dans la salle de bain, elle sauta presque du lit d'excitation. Hermione agrippa ses vêtements et attendit que le Professeur Snape émerge à nouveau. Elle leva les yeux sur lui lorsqu'il approcha._

_« Je dois retourner dans les cachots. Ne soyez pas en retard en cours » murmura-t-il avant de se baisser pour embrasser un coin de sa bouche. « Allez vous habiller. » Hermione lui sourit délicatement et partit vers la salle de bain. Une fois la porte fermée, Severus sourit et fouilla le lit à la recherche de l'appareil photo, sous l'oreiller. Gloussant tout bas, il quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre les siens._

_Hermione était tout sourire quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'assit avec ses amis. Ron se contenta de rouler des yeux car il savait pourquoi elle était joyeuse. Il détourna le regard vers la grande table et observa le Professeur Snape siroter son café. L'homme aux cheveux noirs porta son regard sur lui, et ses yeux se plissèrent immédiatement. Ron ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard, frissonnant en se remémorant le regard scrutateur du bambin qui lui avait presque arraché la jambe à coup de dents._

_Hermione leva les yeux vers le Professeur Snape qui l'observait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en remarquant son expression. C'était l'expression d'un sale Serpentard ayant fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, ou qu'il prévoyait un sale coup. La Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui semblait aussi avoir remarqué l'expression amusée du Professeur Snape, et qui s'était à présent tournée vers Hermione, l'air interrogateur._

_« J'ai l'impression que cet homme complote » souffla Ginny._

_« Je pense exactement la même chose » répondit Hermione, hésitante._

_Hermione rejoignit la salle de Potions avec Ginny à ses côtés et remarqua que Snape la regardait avec son étincelle machiavélique au fond de l'œil. Son ventre se serra inconfortablement et elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais il se contenta d'afficher un sourire en coin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la rouquine qui se contenta de hausser les épaules._

_« Peut-être qu'il va te faire une grosse crasse » plaisanta-t-elle vaguement. Hermione jeta un regard d'avertissement à son amie._

_« Très drôle » lâcha la brunette._

_L'heure de Potions se passa normalement, le professeur donnant son cours comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre en tête. Hermione mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure tout en l'observant rôder avec grâce sur sa salle de cours. Elle s'imagina l'embrasser à nouveau, avant d'être coincée sur son bureau. Elle se sentit rougir, et se réchauffer. Elle détourna rapidement son attention vers sa tâche en cours._

_Soudainement, Hermione sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, et son corps se figea par automatisme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses côtés et découvrit des bras élancés recouverts de noir, et se pencha plus avant contre son travail alors que lui se penchait également pour examiner la potion._

_« Vous semblez distraite, Miss Granger. Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre en tête ? » expira-t-il à son oreille. Elle se tourna légèrement pour examiner son visage._

_« Vous me distrayez » répondit-elle tout bas. Il lui sourit tout bas et se pencha si près de son oreille que ses lèvres l'effleurèrent._

_« Vos photos sont __ma__ distraction » murmura-t-il. Hermione fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard curieux._

_« Quelles photos ? » Cette fois, il ricana._

_« Celles que je regarde pendant le cours » répondit-il tout bas, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne, il repartit._

_Hermione le suivit du regard alors qu'il retournait à son bureau et s'installait derrière, un sourire aux lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le sien amusé, puis il le fit dériver vers deux cadres à photos, sur un coin de son bureau. Hermione fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il reporta son attention moqueuse sur elle._

_Quel sale coup fourré il me fait encore ?_

_L'esprit d'Hermione virevoltait alors qu'elle terminait sa potion et observait les autres élèves déposer les leurs sur le bureau. Elle fronça les sourcils, voyant qu'ils ne remarquaient rien de bizarre sur les photos du bureau et se demanda s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose. Le Professeur Snape observait les élèves sortir alors qu'Hermione approchait lentement le bureau avec sa potion._

_Le Professeur Snape se rassit et lui sourit, avant de croiser ses jambes sur son bureau. Elle déglutit et le rejoignit pour rendre son travail. Son regard dériva sur les photos encadrées et elle ne put s'empêcher de contourner son bureau pour pouvoir regarder à son tour. __Sa bouche s'ouvrit de choc._

_« Qu'est-ce que…_

_-Jolies, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, amusé._

_Hermione fixait les trois photos d'elle-même. La première était celle de son cul charnu, la seconde était son dos nu, et ses jolies courbes sous la douche, la dernière était la pire, la plus embarrassante qu'elle ait jamais vue. C'était son visage, partiellement enfoui dans l'oreiller ses cheveux étaient un joyeux bordel autour de son visage, sa joue écrasée contre l'oreiller, entrouvrant ses lèvres de manière pas très attrayante._

_« C'est une photo hideuse ! » cria-t-elle. Le sourire du Professeur Snape se transforma en froncement de sourcils, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil confus._

_« Vous me dites sérieusement que les photos de vos fesses et de votre dos nu ne vous ennuient pas ? C'est celle de votre visage, le problème ?_

_-Regardez-la ! Elle est affreuse !_

_-En fait, je pensais que c'était plutôt… Mignon » dit-il, mal à l'aise. Elle fit volte-face pour l'observer, en colère, et il se déroba légèrement._

_« MIGNON ? BORDEL DE MERDE, QU'EST-CE QUI EST MIGNON, LA-DEDANS ! » cria-t-elle. Les yeux du Professeur s'écarquillèrent._

_« Miss Gran-_

_-PAS DE MISS GRANGER AVEC MOI !_

_-Ok… Hermione…_

_-Vous essayiez de m'embarrasser? Vous alliez montrer ça à qui? Comment avez-vous pu prendre cette photo affreuse ? » gronda-t-elle._

_« Je l'aime bien._

_-Vous êtes fou ? »_

_Severus en avait assez de se faire crier dessus, et alors qu'elle allait et venait dans la pièce, il prit l'opportunité d'ouvrir le tiroir du haut pour en sortir une fiole de potion. Il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait plus, mais à temps désespéré, méthodes désespérées. Il en prit rapidement une petite gorgée puis reporta son regard sur Hermione._

_« Cette photo est probablement le truc le plus cruel que vous m'ayez jamais fait, Severus Snape, je n'en reviens pas qu… » Quand Hermione se retourna vers lui, en colère, elle fut soudainement face au petit bambin qu'elle avait appris à adorer, enveloppé dans une cape gigantesque. Le silence s'installa un peu alors qu'elle se retrouva le regard plongé dans ses grands yeux sombres de chiot, qui commençaient à s'inonder de larmes, tandis que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait._

_« Oh, non… Non, non, non, non, non ! Vous n'allez pas rejouer à ça » s'exclama-t-elle, sans y mettre beaucoup de cœur, car il fermait fort les yeux et que son visage se contractait, il avait le même air que les petits qui pleurent silencieusement et réunissent toutes leurs forces pour laisser échapper un grand cri larmoyant. Elle couina et se précipita sur lui. « Non, ne pleurez pas ! » Hermione le prit dans ses bras et courut dans le bureau du Professeur Snape avec lui, au cas où quelqu'un entre. Le petit Severus regardait par-dessus son épaule, les yeux écarquillés sur la pile de vêtements, sur son siège._

_Oh merde… Ca a un peu trop bien marché… J'en ai pas pris assez pour rester comme ça longtemps. Merde ! Les femmes et leurs émotions, et leur besoin de balader les gosses de partout comme des poupées !_

_Hermione serrait Severus un peu trop fort, le tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le bambin commença à s'agiter et elle releva la tête pour l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi tentait-il soudainement de s'échapper ?_

_« Severus, qu'est-ce que v… » commença-t-elle, avant de voir son expression horrifiée._

_« Merde » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de retrouver son corps original, entre les bras d'Hermione. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas soulever son poids, elle le laissa tomber, et elle tomba par-dessus. Il atterrit lourdement et lâcha un grondement d'inconfort._

_Hermione grogna, choquée, et releva la tête, se retrouvant face à face avec son sombre professeur. Son expression n'était pas amusée, alors qu'il l'observait, les lèvres plissées et les sourcils froncés._

_« Hermione… Je luttais pour éviter cette situation en particulier » dit-il en guise d'explication._

_« Euh… Oui… J'ai compris ça, maintenant… Euh… Désolée » dit-elle, hésitante, et elle se redressa, les yeux baissés sur lui. Ses jambes enserraient ses hanches elle se sentait assez dominante à sa position, puis se sentit rougir. Etonnamment, lui afficha une expression encore moins plaisante._

_« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » expliqua-t-il simplement. Hermione ne put s'en empêcher. Elle renifla puis gloussa, et renifla encore un peu avant d'exploser de rire. Elle ne vit pas Severus écarquiller les yeux, ni ses mains se resserrer sur ses hanches._

_« Oh, Severus… Si vous pouviez voir votre tête! » rit-elle avant de baisser les yeux sur sa grimace. « Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Euh… Vous êtes… Assise sur… Euh… » Il ne sembla pas parvenir à émettre les mots et elle se redressa un peu plus, ce à quoi il répondit par un gémissement. Hermione réalisa de quoi il parlait, et après un moment de choc, elle sourit, machiavélique. Lui écarquilla les yeux._

_« Tiens, tiens… On dirait que notre Maître des Potions à sale caractère a bien une faiblesse. Une faiblesse super sympa » dit-elle d'une voix sucrée avant de frotter ses hanches contre les siennes._

_« Hermione ! » haleta-t-il._

_« Vous me trouvez belle, Severus? » demanda-t-elle doucement, sans arrêter son mouvement._

_« Oui !_

_-Vous aimez mon corps ?_

_-Merlin, oui !_

_-Vous me voulez ?_

_-Vous savez que oui ! » s'exclama-t-il._

_« Alors pourquoi jouez-vous avec moi ? » vint-elle doucement murmurer à son oreille, avant de sortir sa langue et de lécher délicatement son lobe. Ses hanches bondirent violemment, et il agrippa les siennes plus fermement._

_« Vous devez être sûre, Hermione » grogna-t-il. Ramenant ses lèvres contre son oreille, elle murmura._

_« Je le suis, Severus. »_

_Bordel de merde ! Si elle me veut, je ne vais pas dire non !_

_Severus agrippa sa tête et la ramena vers lui pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hermione gémit contre sa bouche et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la sienne. Elle grogna et plaça un bras de chaque côté de sa tête, lui rendant son baiser avec ferveur. Puis il y eut un toussotement exagéré qui attira leur attention, et ils s'écartèrent pour jeter un regard horrifié à la porte. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Albus, portant des robes d'une teinte agressive et totalement hideuse de jaune et même s'il semblait réellement amusé, il regardait partout, sauf vers eux._

_« Directeur ! » s'exclama Severus en sentant ses joues brûler. « Je… Je vous jure… Ce n'est __pas__ ce que vous croyez._

_-Oh, et comment ? » demanda-t-il, amusé, en examinant un détail du plafond._

_« Eh bien… Je me suis transformé en bambin… Et Miss Granger m'a porté ici, ne sachant pas que la potion prendrait rapidement fin… Et j'ai repris ma forme normale et… Enfin, vous voyez » conclut-il, mal à l'aise._

_« Pourquoi vous seriez-vous retransformé en bambin, Severus ? » gloussa Albus, baissa enfin les yeux sur le jeune homme, dont les yeux étaient totalement écarquillés alors qu'il fixait la jeune fille installée sur lui._

_« Je… Eh bien… J'essayais peut-être de… Culpabiliser… Miss Granger » admit-il, et la vit plisser les yeux._

_« Quoi ? Et c'est quoi, cette histoire de __Miss Granger__ ? » gronda-t-elle, sans se soucier de qui pouvait l'entendre._

_« Pourrait-on en discuter plus tard ? » siffla-t-il._

_« Non ! On ne peut pas ! Je ne suis toujours pas contente de cette photo peu flatteuse de moi que vous avez sur votre bureau, et vous en sortir en vous transformant comme ça, pour me culpabiliser de vous crier dessus ? Espèce de sale petit… » tenta-t-elle, avant d'entendre un rire rauque, et de se tourner pour voir Albus sortir du bureau et refermer la porte, totalement explosé de rire._

_« FERMEZ-LA VIEIL HOMME OU JE VOUS LACHE MINERVA AU TRAIN ! » rugit Severus, avant d'entendre Albus répliquer._

_« Je m'en rappellerai pendant que je débattrai intérieurement du fait de lui dire ou pas avoir vu un Maître des Potions nu allongé à terre avec son élève favorite par-dessus » lança-t-il, jovial. Hermione ne put que renifler._

_« Merde » grommela Severus._

_« Bien fait pour vous. Tenter de me culpabiliser… Ha! » Severus lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'elle se relevait, le regard baissé sur lui. Hermione afficha un sourire en coin en observant son corps nu. « Hmm… J'aimerais bien vous voir enseigner dans cette tenue » lança-t-elle._

_« Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez vous concentrer » gloussa-t-il avant de se lever._

_« Oh, je serais attentive… Mais pas qu'aux Potions » répliqua-t-elle, souriante. L'expression de Severus s'adoucit et il tendit la main pour caresser son visage._

_« Hermione… Vous êtes sûre pour… Moi ? Car si c'est le cas… Je ne vous repousserai plus » dit-il avec sincérité. Hermione tendit la main pour caresser son ventre jusqu'à son torse, avant de l'amener sur sa gorge. Son pousse esquissa une ligne sur sa mâchoire._

_« Je suis totalement sûre. Je vous veux, Severus. Je… Je vous aime » admit-elle doucement. Severus sentit son cœur se serrer et il l'attira entre ses bras. Soudainement, il l'embrassait avec une passion qu'elle ne le savait pas posséder. Ses mains étaient plongées dans ses cheveux alors qu'il tentait désespérément de l'attirer plus près de lui._

_« Je vous aime, Hermione… » expira-t-il contre sa bouche. « Personne ne m'a jamais montré autant de compassion que vous. Je n'aurai pu rêver d'une femme plus parfaite._

_-Vous le pensez, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas, les yeux humides d'émotion._

_« Chaque mot » répondit-il en l'embrassant profondément._

_Severus jeta un accio sur ses vêtements et se rhabilla rapidement. Hermione savait qu'elle devait aller déjeuner, mais Severus déclara avoir des choses à faire et rejoignit ses appartements pour l'amener à rejoindre ses amis pour manger. Elle était plus que folle de joie qu'elle et Severus ait enfin fait un pas en avant._

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Aë : Merci à Cricri et Socks d'avoir bêtaisé ^^

.

_Note de __Sockscranberries__ : Hé bien, on fait des progrès ici ! J'ai hâte que ça tourne à quelque chose d'un peu plus… acide :p _

_Allez, la suite !_

.

.

_Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle se rappela que le Professeur Snape avait passé la nuit avec elle, sous sa forme de bambin, et que maintenant que la potion ne faisait plus effet, elle pouvait __sentir__ la preuve de son corps adulte appuyée contre son dos. __**(mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?)**__(Comme tous les hommes ^^)_

_._

_-Je peux dire que vous êtes content ce matin » reprit-elle avec une timidité feinte.__ (C'est une façon de le dire, en effet ^^)_

_._

_Gloussant tout bas, il quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre les siens.__ (Vil Serpentard !)_

_Hermione était tout sourire quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et s'assit avec ses amis. Ron se contenta de rouler des yeux car il savait pourquoi elle était joyeuse. __(Tout le monde sait pourquoi ^^)_

_._

_« Je pense exactement la même chose » répondit Hermione, hésitante.__ (Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire les filles ^^)_

_._

_« Vous semblez distraite, Miss Granger. Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre en tête ? » expira-t-il à son oreille. Elle se tourna légèrement pour examiner son visage.__ (A peine ^^)_

_._

_Hermione fixait les trois photos __**(mais 2 cadres seulement ?)**__ Aë : Bah oui ^^ _

_._

_« Vous me dites sérieusement que les photos de vos fesses et de votre dos nu ne vous ennuient pas ? C'est celle de votre visage, le problème ?__ (Quelle fille bizarre…)_

_._

_Il en prit rapidement une petite gorgée puis reporta son regard sur Hermione.__ (Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ^^)_

_._

_Oh merde… Ca a un peu trop bien marché… J'en ai pas pris assez pour rester comme ça longtemps. Merde ! Les femmes et leurs émotions, et leur besoin de balader les gosses de partout comme des poupées !__ (Ah ben c'est malin tiens !)_

_._

_Bordel de merde ! Si elle me veut, je ne vais pas dire non !__ (Manquerait plus que ça !)_

_._

_« Directeur ! » s'exclama Severus en sentant ses joues brûler. « Je… Je vous jure… Ce n'est __pas__ ce que vous croyez.__ (Ca pourrait difficilement être autre chose pourtant…)_

_._

_« Quoi ? Et c'est quoi, cette histoire de __Miss Granger__ ? » gronda-t-elle, sans se soucier de qui pouvait l'entendre.__ (Et voilà, tu es de nouveau dans la merde mon cher ^^)_

_._

_« Je m'en rappellerai pendant que je débattrai intérieurement du fait de lui dire ou pas avoir vu un Maître des Potions nu allongé à terre avec son élève favorite par-dessus » lança-t-il, jovial. Hermione ne put que renifler.__ (Quel homme sage :p)_

_._

_« Hmm… J'aimerais bien vous voir enseigner dans cette tenue » lança-t-elle.__ (Et moi donc !)_

_._

_-Vous le pensez, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas, les yeux humides d'émotion.__ (Oh pitié, que c'est mièvre ^^)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 ~ **_Les jours heureux_

_._

Hermione était pour le moins extatique. Severus allait enfin être à elle. Elle sautilla plus ou moins jusqu'au déjeuner et s'installa à table avec ses amis, qui la regardèrent, suspicieux, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à effacer son sourire niais de son visage.

« Ok, Hermione, crache le morceau » lança Ginny après quelques minutes d'attente, espérant que la jeune fille allait simplement tout dire.

« Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as ce sourire crétin et je veux savoir pourquoi » dit-elle fermement, le regard étincelant. Hermione sentit ses joues rougir et sourit plus largement.

« Laissez-moi juste dire que… Il embrasse super bien » expira-t-elle, faisant couiner Ginny.

« Il t'a embrassée ! Tout va bien ? Ca veut dire qu'il veut être avec toi? Je pensais qu'il avait dit une semaine ? » asséna-t-elle.

« Je l'ai convaincu qu'on avait pas besoin d'attendre et il a accepté. J'ai été assez persuasive » dit-elle, machiavélique.

« Attends ! Attends! Attends! la coupa Ron, qui la fixait. « Tu dis que tu vas sortir avec cette vieille chauve-souris ? » Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, mec? » demanda Seamus. « Je veux dire, tu l'as _vu_ quand il est sorti de la douche ? J'ai presque moi-même eu envie de sortir avec. » Avant que qui que ce fut puisse répondre, une ombre fondit sur eux et ils se retournèrent pour voir le visage amusé du Maître des Potions.

« Aussi flatteur que cela puisse être, Mr Finnigan, je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas franchement mon type » lança-t-il soyeusement, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux cheveux. « Quant à vous, Mr Weasley, oui, Hermione sortira avec moi, autant vous y faire. » Il afficha un rictus en la voyant joliment rougir avant qu'il ne retourne vers la Grande Salle. Il avait décidé qu'après tout il voulait être dans la Grande Salle il ne semblait pas pouvoir se lasser d'elle. Alors qu'il se rasseyait, il remarqua que la seule personne à le regarder encore était le fils Weasley.

Severus Snape lui sourit alors. Ce n'était pas un sourire en coin, ni un petit sourire, c'était un grand sourire plein de dents, qui fit pâlir le garçon. Puis, histoire d'en rajouter, il releva la main et lui fit un doigt d'honneur, lui faisant bâiller la bouche sous le choc, et émettre un gargouillis. Le sourire était partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il jeta un coup d'œil au Directeur, le voyant s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses rires.

« Albus, ça va ? » demanda Minerva, inquiète. Son visage était presque aussi rouge qu'une tomate et il attirait l'attention de tout le monde. Severus ricana tout bas en entendant Albus rire entre deux toux.

Le Maître des Potions reporta son attention sur le garçon Weasley, qui se disputait avec Hermione. Il essayait apparemment de la convaincre que son méchant Professeur de Potions lui avait vraiment fait un doigt d'honneur. Plusieurs élèves Gryffondors avaient tourné les yeux vers lui et fronçaient les sourcils comme s'ils pensaient que c'était totalement absurde. Il haussa vaguement un sourcil sans cesser de siroter son verre.

« Je t'assure qu'il l'a fait, Mione ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ronald, tu n'as fait qu'accuser Severus de te faire des gestes grossiers depuis l'accident en potions. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu le détestes vraiment autant ? » contra-t-elle, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il savait la vérité, mais il ne l'admettrait pas alors qu'il s'amusait tellement.

« Mione ! Je suis ton ami et tu es censée me croire ! » cria-t-il en réponse.

« Oh, grandis un peu ! Tu l'as maltraité quand il n'était qu'un bébé…

-Cet homme n'a jamais été un bébé ! C'était un démon !

-Ce n'est pas un démon ! » siffla-t-il.

« Oh, mais si ! C'est le sale con le plus arrogant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Même quand c'était la mini chauve-souris, il était mauvais ! En fait, il était pire » beugla Ron, ayant capturé l'attention de toute la salle, qui surveillait la scène. Les gens fixaient le Professeur Snape, surpris de le voir callé en arrière dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur le ventre et un sourire en coin sur le visage alors qu'il observait le Gryffondor rougissant tenter de convaincre Hermione qu'il disait la vérité.

« Ron ! Je vais te jeter un sort ! Arrête de parler de lui comme ça! » grommela Hermione.

« Il est démoniaque! Tu sais combien il s'est moqué de toi quand on était à Pré-Au-Lard pour avoir des bonbons ? » demanda Ron, incrédule. Plusieurs élèves riaient et regardaient la Grande Table pour voir le Professeur Snape toujours assis avec le même sourire. Le Directeur avait finalement repris le contrôle de sa toux et riait à sa place sous le regard noir du professeur McGonagall.

« Si tu ne fermes pas la bouche je vais te la boucler! Tu devrais me connaître. Tu essaies toujours de le faire passer pour le méchant, c'est pour ça qu'il a attaqué tes jambes comme ça » lança-t-elle, et Harry laissant échapper un rire étouffé en se rappelant l'évènement. Seamus couinait plus ou moins tandis que le visage de Ron virait au cramoisi.

« Vous êtes vraiment méchant des fois, Severus » lui lâcha Minerva en observant las scène. Il arqua vaguement un sourcil en reportant son attention vers elle.

« Votre cher Gryffondor est un des plus grands crétins que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie » lâcha-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que je ressens à l'idée de votre relation avec Miss Granger » lança-t-elle fermement. Les autres professeurs semblèrent tous mal à l'aise, mais Severus haussa simplement les épaules.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, femme. Je l'aime et elle sera mienne. Fin de l'histoire » conclut-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre, mais sa déclaration choqua le reste des professeurs qui le fixèrent comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes.

« Ecoutez, petit Serpentard, si vous lui faites du mal… » Le reste de ce qu'elle dit, quoi que ce fut, fut noyé car Severus ne put se concentrer suffisamment sur ce qu'elle disait. Elle l'avait suffisamment énervé pour qu'il ne puisse empêcher un petit éclat de magie qui, agité dans sa direction, lui avait retiré les cheveux du chignon sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et le tout s'ébouriffait maintenant dans tous les sens, à la mode afro. Comment se soucier de ce qu'elle disait alors qu'elle avait cette tête ?

« Je pense que je ferai mieux de partir… » commença lentement Severus en se levant doucement. Albus prit une autre gorgée de son verre et jeta un regard hésitant à Minerva, mais à sa vue, il renifla et s'étouffa à nouveau avec sa boisson.

Severus s'éloigna de la table, yeux écarquillés, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu la moindre intention de faire ça. Minerva allait être furieuse. Visiblement, les élèves commençaient à le remarquer, et riaient de plus en plus fort.

« Où allez-vous, Severus ? » rugit Minerva.

« Le plus loin possible » répliqua-t-il, et il était à mi chemin de la sortie quand Minerva couina avant de hurler.

« SEVERUS ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MES CHEVEUX ? » rugit-elle. Le Maître des Potions eut tout à fait l'air d'une biche piégée dans les phares d'une voiture alors qu'il fixait l'enragée Directrice de Gryffondor.

« Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je n'ai jeté aucun sort intentionnellement, Minerva » lui dit-il, espérant la calmer, mais il n'était pas stupide. Elle était hors d'elle.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il était mauvais! » Severus jeta un regard noir au rouquin.

« La ferme, Weasley ! » rugit-il avant de revenir vers Minerva, qui brandissait sa baguette.

« JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! VOUS ETES SERIEUX ? » hurla-t-elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, le Maître des Potions le plus craint tourna les talons et fuit la Grande Salle. Tous explosèrent de rire, mais ils pouvaient compatir, tandis qu'une McGonagall particulièrement folle de rage se ruait à ses trousses.

Albus était toujours en train de s'étouffer et de rire comme un fou, alors que Pomona tapotait son dos, espérant l'aider. Harry et Seamus riaient plus fort que tous les autres, au point que les larmes commençaient à couler sur leurs visages.

« PROUUUUUUUUT ! Prooouuuut! Priiip! » Harry jeta un regard horrifié à Seamus, sans toutefois être capable d'arrêter de rire.

« Oh Merlin, mon pote ! Tu es sérieux ? » s'exclama-t-il, tout en continuant à rire.

« SEAMUS ! C'EST DEGOUTANT ! » cria Hermione alors que la vague malodorante l'atteignait. Ron toussa violemment.

« Je pense que je l'ai avalé !

-Ouah, beurk ! » dit Neville, dégoûté, avant de s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de la table. Puis Harry fit la grimace et jeta un œil à Seamus.

« Mec ! Je pense que tu t'es fait dessus ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ouais! On dirait bien » acquiesça-t-il.

« Beuuurk ! » grimaça Harry, dégoûté, avant de quitter la table. Plusieurs personnes le suivirent alors. Seamus s'était levé et se dandinait maintenant hors de la Grande Salle, vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Hermione et ses amis savaient que le cours de Métamorphose allait être drôle, vue la sale humeur du Professeur McGonagall. Hermione était impatiente que les cours se terminent pour pouvoir aller voir Severus.

« J'espère que ça va bien se passer entre vous » lança joyeusement Ginny. Hermione sourit largement.

« Moi aussi. Je l'aime tellement! » déclara-t-elle.

Une fois les cours terminés, ils avaient un peu de temps avant le dîner pour passer par la salle commune, et ils s'y installèrent tous ensemble et se détendirent un moment. Hermione sortit son scrapbook d'elle et du petit Severus et le feuilleta avec bonheur. Il faisait un bambin tellement mignon. Elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi ses parents n'avaient rien voulu faire de lui alors qu'il était si incroyablement mignon.

« Je me demande ce que fait Severus maintenant » lança Hermione, pensive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? » répliqua sombrement Ron.

« J'en ai à faire, crétin ! » gronda-t-elle en réponse.

« Ron, arrête de la mettre en colère » le prévint Ginny, et son frère eut l'air scandalisé.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi ? Vous voulez vraiment voir Mione avec le Bâtard ? » demanda-t-il, en récoltant une rude claque sur le front par la concernée.

« Je me fous de ce que tu dis, Ronald ! Je l'aime et je veux être avec lui, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y faire ! Tu agis comme un gosse » conclut Hermione d'un ton péremptoire.

« Ton _petit ami_ est totalement cinglé ! En fait, moi aussi, parce que j'essaie de _te_ convaincre qu'il est cinglé et c'est cinglé parce que tu crois que tu crois qu'il est ce petit garçon innocent, lui aussi totalement cinglé, donc ça veut dire que tu es aussi cinglée ! » lista-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas folle.

-Tu aimes Snape, Mione. Je suis désolée, mais c'est de la folie » insista Ron.

« Peu importe » lâcha-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Seamus, qui entrait, plus pâle que jamais.

« Eh ben? Ca va? » rit Harry.

« Tu ne croiras jamais ce que je viens de traverser. Les œufs, ça fait des trucs atroces » expliqua-t-il, épuisé, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il récolta un regard écœuré de la part de Neville.

« C'est dégueu ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Comme du pudding » reprit Seamus.

« BEUUUUUUH ! SEAMUS ! » s'exclama le reste des Gryffondors.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Merde ! » lança Neville. « C'est trop crade !

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais eu la chiasse ! » s'énerva Seamus, ignorant ceux qui faisaient semblant de vomir.

« Seamus, laisse tomber » l'interrompit Ron.

Alors, soudainement, les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert et la sombre silhouette qui en émergea manqua de faire tomber Hermione en pâmoison. Elle déglutit en observant le ténébreux Maître des Potions fixer Seamus.

« Mr Finnigan, _veuillez_ prendre ceci » lâcha-t-il en lui tendant une fiole.

« C'est quoi, monsieur ?

-Un remède pour vos constants… Dérangements _intestinaux_ »lâcha-t-il, dégoûté. Harry renifla avant de rire devant l'expression affichée par le Professeur Snape. C'était tellement dur de prendre les choses sérieusement après ce qu'il avait fait en tant que petit. C'était étrange, maintenant qu'il y pensait, après tout ce qui était arrivé, mais le Professeur Snape était carrément cool.

« Merci Merlin » expira Neville.

« Eh ! C'est pas si mal, sérieux ! » gronda Seamus. Le Professeur Snape lui jeta un regard noir.

« Pas si mal ? Merlin ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait à ces toilettes? » demanda-t-il froidement avant de jeter un regard noir à Potter, qui commença à rire plus fort comme s'il trouvait hilarant le fait que le Professeur Snape soit en colère. Lui jetant un regard noir, il reporta son attention sur l'autre et plissa les yeux. « Le Professeur Chourave y est passée et s'est littéralement évanouie devant l'Infirmerie. Je ne sais pas ce que vous mangez, mais quoi que ce soit, c'est dévastateur pour les cavités nasales de vos camarades et de vos enseignants.

-Hey ! Mon père a le même problème. C'est sa faute !

-Je détesterai être dans une maison avec vous deux présents » ricana Ron. Seamus le foudroya du regard.

« Oh, vraiment? Voilà ce que je pense de tout ça…

-Seamus ! Non ! » cria Neville, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Le Professeur Snape fronça les sourcils en voyant l'adolescent lever une jambe et son visage devenir violacé alors qu'il émettait le pire, le plus fort et dégoûtant des sons gargouillant de toute sa vie. Sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait le garçon, totalement incrédule. La pièce sombra dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pose les yeux sur l'expression ébaubie du Professeur Snape et explose à nouveau de rire. Le grand nez de Severus avait prouvé son intérêt au cours de ses nombreuses années en tant que Maître des Potions, mais maintenant, il le détestait.

« DOUX MERLIN ! » s'exclama Snape, et il ne put que couvrir son nez.

« Ha ! Vous voyez ! Faut pas m'emmerder! Je vous le rends bien! » lança-t-il fièrement.

« Par pitié pour le Monde Magique et tous ceux qui en font partie, prenez immédiatement cette potion ! » beugla le Professeur Snape en lui fourrant la potion entre les mains. Grommelant, Seamus prit la potion et la vida cul sec avant de regarder tous ceux qui se tenaient le nez.

« Professeur Snape, vous venez peut-être de nous sauver la vie » annonça Ginny, la voix étouffée par sa manche.

« En effet. En revanche, si cela reprend, je crains de n'avoir agi un peu tard » répondit-il, gardant sa cape levée pour couvrir son nez. « Je pense que je vais devoir partir. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas franchement le blâmer maintenant pour ne pas vouloir rester. Ce n'était pas franchement la situation la plus romantique imaginable.Il s'avança à grands pas vers elle, et elle sentit son cœur bondir. Tous les fixèrent en silence alors qu'il s'avançait et se penchait pour placer un solide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ron vira légèrement au vert, Ginny bondit plus ou moins de joie sur son siège, et tous les autres les fixèrent, yeux écarquillés. Ils s'en fichèrent, et quand ils rompirent le baiser, ils restèrent plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

« A tout à l'heure » expira-t-il, et avec un tournoiement de robes, il disparut dans la cheminée.

« C'était incroyable, bon sang ! » s'écria Ginny.

« C'était presque aussi gerbant que le cul puant de Seamus ! » contra Ron, dégoûté.

« Ne parle pas de _mon_ Severus comme ça ! » gronda Hermione.

« Oh, alors maintenant c'est 'mon Severus', moooooh » la taquina-t-il, et l'instant d'après, il était chauve.

« MIONE ! PUTAIN C'EST QUOI ? » s'exclama-t-il, paniquant en touchant son crâne chauve. « Non ! C'est… C'est… C'est pas possible. J'ai besoin de Madame Pomfresh! » Il se rua hors de la pièce, et les laissa tous plongés dans leur hilarité.

« Il ne réalise pas qu'avec un sort simple comme celui-là, il a juste besoin d'un sort d'annulation ? » demanda Harry en riant.

« Nope » répondit Hermione.

« Alors, tu vas le voir plus tard ? » reprit Ginny. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit.

« Je pense y aller maintenant…

-Vraiment ? » insista-t-elle en souriant à son amie.

« Tu veux venir ?

-Allons-y ! »

Les deux amies filèrent hors de la pièce et rejoignirent les cachots. Hermione était excitée, car l'acte public de Severus était une façon de montrer qu'il acceptait de s'ouvrir au sujet de leur relation. Il n'allait pas la cacher, et elle en était reconnaissante. Leur relation était flambant neuve, mais elle ne pouvait retenir ses petits fantasmes de gamines qui lui envahissaient l'esprit alors qu'elle s'imaginait comment serait leur mariage, et leur enfant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

Les deux filles rejoignirent les cachots et frappèrent à la salle de classe de potions, sans obtenir de réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione ouvrit la porte et observa la pièce sans y voir Severus.

« Où est-il ? » demanda doucement Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être dans son bureau » suggéra-t-elle, et elles traversèrent ensemble la pièce vers la seconde. Elles purent voir la lumière sous la porte, ce qui fit Hermione, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

Les deux filles restèrent bouche-bée devant le Maître des Potions, assis derrière son bureau, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur d'avoir été surpris. Le silence resta parfait jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tournent l'une vers l'autre, sans savoir quoi dire avant que Ginny ne prenne parole.

« Euh… Hermione… Il est en train de faire ce que je crois? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouip.

-Je… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez » tenta le Professeur Snape, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne peux… Je ne peux pas… » bafouilla Ginny alors que visage rougissait de plus en plus, montrant sa tentative de retenue. Puis elle renifla fort et courut hors de la pièce en explosant de rire.

Hermione observa son amie filer puis reporta son attention sur Severus, qui semblait totalement mortifié. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa mâchoire tendue, mais ses mains n'avaient pas relâché ce qu'elles tenaient.

« Elle ne va pas le garder pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas… » Hermione lui sourit alors. « Je suis heureuse de vous avoir laissé une impression durable.

-Sans aucun doute. »

Ginny courait dans le couloir en riant, jusqu'à en avoir les yeux inondés de larmes. Plusieurs de ses cadets la fixaient, abasourdis, certains même de peur qu'elle eut perdu l'esprit. Elle devait le dire à Harry dès que possible. Alors qu'elle courait, elle hurlait tout en riant.

« LEGOS ! IL JOUE AUX LEGOS ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! » Puis elle disparut dans un autre couloir et deux deuxième année sang-pur s'entreregardèrent, interrogatifs.

« Qui joue aux Lego ? » demanda le premier.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est quoi, un Lego ?

-Euh… J'en sais rien… »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Aë : Encore une fois merci à **Cricri** et _Socks_.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Aaaah ça y est ! Ils sont seuls et en tête à tête… Ca va être chaud ! :D

.

.

Hermione était pour le moins extatique. _(On se demande bien pourquoi ^^)_

.

« Ok, Hermione, crache le morceau » lança Ginny après quelques minutes d'attente, espérant que la jeune fille allait simplement tout dire.

« Quoi ?_ (Ne fais pas l'innocente ^^)_

.

« Laissez-moi juste dire que… Il embrasse super bien » expira-t-elle, faisant couiner Ginny._ (Ca, on n'en doutait pas !)_

.

« Je l'ai convaincu qu'on avait pas besoin d'attendre et il a accepté. J'ai été assez persuasive » dit-elle, machiavélique._ (C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…)_

« Attends ! Attends! Attends! la coupa Ron, qui la fixait. « Tu dis que tu vas sortir avec cette vieille chauve-souris ? » _(Hééé oui ! Pas trop déçu ? ^^)_ Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, mec? » demanda Seamus. « Je veux dire, tu l'as _vu_ quand il est sorti de la douche ? _(Ca fait toujours son petit effet ce genre de chose ^^)_

.

« Aussi flatteur que cela puisse être, Mr Finnigan, je dois dire que vous n'êtes pas franchement mon type » lança-t-il soyeusement, _(Il les aime avec plus de seins ^^)_

.

Severus Snape lui sourit alors. Ce n'était pas un sourire en coin, ni un petit sourire, c'était un grand sourire plein de dents, qui fit pâlir le garçon. Puis, histoire d'en rajouter, il releva la main et lui fit un doigt d'honneur **(drôle de manie)**, lui faisant bâiller la bouche sous le choc, et émettre un gargouillis. Le sourire était partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il jeta un coup d'œil au Directeur, le voyant s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses rires._ (Moi j'ai failli m'étouffer avec ma soupe, alors je compatis ^^)_

.

« Ronald, tu n'as fait qu'accuser Severus de te faire des gestes grossiers depuis l'accident en potions. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Tu le détestes vraiment autant ? » contra-t-elle, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il savait la vérité, mais il ne l'admettrait pas alors qu'il s'amusait tellement._ (C'est tellement drôle en même temps… On ne peut pas s'en passer ^^)_

.

« Vous êtes vraiment méchant des fois, Severus » lui lâcha Minerva en observant las scène. Il arqua vaguement un sourcil en reportant son attention vers elle._ (Oui, mais c'est tellement dôle de voir Ron se rende ridicule !)_

« Votre cher Gryffondor est un des plus grands crétins que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie » lâcha-t-il._ (C'est pas faux)_

.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez, femme. Je l'aime et elle sera mienne. Fin de l'histoire » conclut-il d'un ton parfaitement neutre, mais sa déclaration choqua le reste des professeurs qui le fixèrent comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes._ (En même temps, c'est presque ça ^^)_

.

Comment se soucier de ce qu'elle disait alors qu'elle avait cette tête ?_ (En effet, comment !)_

« Je pense que je ferai mieux de partir… » commença lentement Severus en se levant doucement. Albus prit une autre gorgée de son verre et jeta un regard hésitant à Minerva, mais à sa vue, il renifla et s'étouffa à nouveau avec sa boisson._ (Rohlala, faut éviter de boire en présence de Severus, ça devient dangereux ^^)_

Severus s'éloigna de la table, yeux écarquillés, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas eu la moindre intention de faire ça. Minerva allait être furieuse. _(Plus que ça même !)_

.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il était mauvais! » Severus jeta un regard noir au rouquin._ (Oh, mets-là en veilleuse toi !)_

.

« Ouais! On dirait bien » acquiesça-t-il._ (Super…)_

.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde est contre moi ? Vous voulez vraiment voir Mione avec le Bâtard ? » _(Oui !)_

.

-Tu aimes Snape, Mione. Je suis désolée, mais c'est de la folie » insista Ron._ (Non, c'est du bon sens !)_

.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous mangez, mais quoi que ce soit, c'est dévastateur pour les cavités nasales de vos camarades et de vos enseignants.** (Ça me rappelle certaines choses… vécues très récemment !)**

.

Ce n'était pas franchement la situation la plus romantique imaginable._ (En effet)_ Il s'avança à grands pas vers elle, et elle sentit son cœur bondir. Tous les fixèrent en silence alors qu'il s'avançait et se penchait pour placer un solide baiser sur ses lèvres._ (Yeah !)_

.

« A tout à l'heure » expira-t-il, et avec un tournoiement de robes, il disparut dans la cheminée._ (Toujours des entrées et des sorties fracassantes !)_

.

« Oh, alors maintenant c'est 'mon Severus', moooooh » la taquina-t-il, et l'instant d'après, il était chauve.** (BIEN FAIT !)**_ (Oh ooooh !)_

.

Les deux filles restèrent bouche-bée devant le Maître des Potions, assis derrière son bureau, les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur d'avoir été surpris._ (En même temps, quelle idée d'amener Ginny aussi ! ^^)_

.

Ses joues étaient rouges et sa mâchoire tendue, mais ses mains n'avaient pas relâché ce qu'elles tenaient._ (Peur qu'il s'échappe ? Ok je sors…)_

.

« LEGOS ! IL JOUE AUX LEGOS ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! » _(Pfff, déception numéro deux ! Et je me fais avoir à chaque fois !)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue **

.

Une autre année à Poudlard, et tous étaient excités à l'idée du festin de bienvenue. Hermione et Severus étaient ensemble depuis quatre ans. Ils s'étaient mariés au bout d'un an. Cela devait simplement être. Albus était Directeur pour encore un an ou deux, et Severus le remplacerait, Hermione prenant sa suite et le contrôle complet sur les potions, mais pour l'instant, elle était Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus, et ancienne apprentie de son époux.

Harry Potter était revenu et avait remplacé le Professeur Lupin, qui travaillait maintenant, en toute ironie, en tant que Professeur de DCFM. Ginny Weasley Potter avait remplacé Filius aux charmes quand celui-ci avait décidé de partir à la retraite. Ronald Weasley était lui présent en tant que Professeur de Vol et Neville se chargeait de la Botanique. Les anciens enseignants étaient encore présents un an pour diriger les nouveaux et offrir leurs conseils et leur aide, et l'année prochaine, tout allait changer.

Severus était toujours incertain de quoi penser à cette idée. Il était le plus jeune des professeurs d'origine et donc le meilleur candidat au poste de Directeur. Trois de ses proches collègues et son directeur, qui était comme un père pour lui, allaient le laisser avec le Trio d'Or et Londubat, le cauchemar des potions. Les seules personnes qu'il souhaitait à ses côtés sur le long terme étaient sa chère épouse, et son magnifique fils de deux ans.

Ron jeta un œil vers la famille Snape pour voir le fils d'Hermione, Blake, le regarder avec une expression qu'il connaissait de chez sa meilleure amie, quand elle tentait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, agacé. Il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec le petit, pas seulement parce qu'il ressemblait énormément au Petit Severus, dont il ne s'était jamais remis, mais aussi parce que Blake agissait beaucoup trop comme son père. La seule chose qui le séparait de son père était sa masse de boucles noires et folles, mais pour le reste, c'était le portrait craché du Professeur Snape. Cela effrayait Ron.

« Rin » répondit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant, et le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Alors arrête de me fixer » grommela-t-il. Ses yeux noirs se réduisirent à deux fentes et Ron sentit un instant de panique en se rappelant ce qui était arrivé quand le Petit Severus avait fait ça.

« T'es méchant ! » cria Blake. Avant que Ron ne puisse réagir, la petite main de Blake se leva, majeur en tête. La mâchoire de Ron tenta de rejoindre le sol et plusieurs élèves qui les regardaient explosaient de rire.

« Mione ! » cria Ron. « Ton fils m'a fait un doigt. » Hermione se tourna et vit la petite mimine de son fils et son geste insultant, et couina.

« Blake ! Poussin, c'est très mal de faire ça » commença-t-elle.

« Mais maman…

-Pas de 'mais maman'. C'est très mal » insista-t-elle.

« Alo's pou'quoi papa le fait ? » demanda-t-il, et tous se tournèrent pour voir l'homme en question, la bouche pleine de nourriture, avait cessé de mâcher et les regardait, l'air paniqué.

« Papa le fait, hein ? » répéta Hermione d'un ton désagréable.

« Oui. Il dit quand les gens sont méchants on fait le doigt » expliqua fièrement le garçon et Severus écarquilla les yeux plus encore, tout en parvenant à avaler sa nourriture.

« Ton père a une mauvaise influence sur toi » lâcha Hermione, désapprobatrice, sans le quitter du regard.

« Hermione… Je…

-Je te l'avais dit! Tu vois? Tel père tel fils! » l'interrompit Ron, triomphant.

« Ronald, la ferme » l'arrêta Hermione.

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ! Ca fait quatre ans que j'essaie de te prouver que Severus n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il le prétend » argumenta Ron.

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il le faisait en tant que bambin. Cela signifie juste qu'il donne de mauvaises habitudes à notre fils. Ton insistance sur le sujet est probablement ce qui a poussé Severus à commencer ça » lâcha-t-elle avec un reniflement, et la mâchoire de Ron aurait frappé le sol si cela avait été physiquement possible. Ils entendirent un rire familier de l'autre côté de la table, puisque Harry avait explosé de rire, cette fois rejoint par Remus et Ginny. La plupart des élèves riaient avec eux.

Le bambin Snape était devenu une légende dans l'école, même si l'homme était toujours strict en classe, les élèves l'aimaient à présent, ainsi que son cours. Il y avait des rumeurs qui couraient, disant qu'il jouait aux Lego, mais de nombreux élèves n'étaient pas sûrs de ce que cela signifiait. L'homme n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser aux jeux d'enfant.

« Tu plaisantes, hein ? Je veux dire, tu te moques vraiment de moi, pas vrai ? Cela fait quatre ans et tu ne me crois toujours pas? » demanda Ron, totalement incrédule.

« Ronald, tu as raison. Ca fait quatre ans et tu y penses toujours ? Est-ce que ça t'ennuie vraiment autant ? » demanda Hermione, exaspérée. Il s'étouffa et vira au cramoisi.

« Oui ! Cela m'ennuie toujours! » lâcha-t-il.

« Hey ! Tu dis pas ça à ma maman ! » cria froidement Blake, rappelant à tous le Professeur Snape qui sourit triomphalement à son fils alors qu'Hermione ne regardait pas.

« Ferme-la ! » gronda Ron.

« Non ! Espèce de co'nichon! » cria-t-il, et cette fois, Severus laissa échapper son rire de baryton, qui fit chavirer un certain nombre d'élèves féminines. Harry Potter respirait à présent avec difficulté et quand il entendit la version 'made in deux ans' de l'expression favorite de son père, il était plié en deux et tentait désespérément de reprendre une inspiration. Ginny tenta de retenir son reniflement, mais plus elle riait et plus elle reniflait.

« Mione ! Ton fils est exactement comme son fils ! » s'exclama Ron, horrifié.

« Je sais. Il ressemble tellement au Petit Severus » dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui montrait clairement qu'elle se remémorait les choses. Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent et il la fixa d'un air totalement dénué d'amusement.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies manqué ça » lâcha-t-il finalement.

« C'était une belle époque » contra-t-elle, scandalisée qu'il n'acquiesce pas.

« Belle époque ? Belle époque ? T'es folle? En fait, non, ne réponds pas à ça » ajouta-t-il. « Ce n'était pas une belle époque. Ton mari s'attaquait à ma jambe comme si c'était un bout de poulet rôti. Je ne vois rien de drôle là-dedans !

-C'était hilarant ! » explosa Harry depuis l'autre côté de la table. Son visage était rouge et il était pratiquement en train de pleurer de rire. Ron lui jeta un regard noir puis entendit un autre rire, et leva les yeux vers le Directeur, incrédule. Albus, en revanche, eut la décence d'avoir l'air vaguement honteux, même si ses yeux étincelaient follement.

« Toutes mes excuses, Professeur Weasley » dit-il avant de se réfugier dans son gobelet.

Ron était sur le point de répondre quand il sentit une douleur aigüe et familière dans sa jambe, qui le fit sauter de sa chaise et laisser échapper un cri, comme une petite fille. Le rire était devenu assourdissant, et Harry finit par tomber de sa chaise, pleurant plus qu'il ne riait à cause de la douleur qui augmentait dans son ventre.

« MIONE ! IL M'A MORDU ! BLAKE M'A MORDU! » hurla Ron, horrifié. Il ne se soucia pas de Minerva, qui cachait aussi ses rires dans son verre. « IL EST EXACTEMENT COMME SON PERE ! »

Hermione, en revanche, ne pouvait vraiment disputer son fils. En fait, elle essayait de contenir son hilarité. Blake ressortit de sous la table et sourit largement au rouquin qui fuyait. Severus cacha son visage derrière sa main alors qu'il riait devant le spectacle offert par son rejeton. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû encourager son attitude, mais c'était hilarant.

« Te marre pas, Mione ! » grommela Ron. Hermione, Ron et Severus commencèrent une dispute après, ignorant Blake, qui tentait d'attirer leur attention mais était totalement ignoré.

« Hey ! Papa ! » Il fut encore ignoré. « Maman ! » Toujours ignoré. Boudant légèrement, Blake fixa ses parents et finit par émettre un sourire très semblable à celui de Severus, et sauta au bas de sa chaise.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires de dispute, ils entendirent les éclats de rire s'éteindre et observer autour de lui pour voir d'où ça venait. Puis les yeux de tous se tournèrent vers un très nu petit Blake qui courait sous la Grande Table vers les portes, agitant sa couche dans ses mains. Toute la salle était silencieuse alors qu'ils observaient, choqués, les petits pieds de Blake tapoter à toute vitesse le sol, les parties et le reste exposé à toute l'assemblée. Ce fut alors que tous explosèrent de rire, ses parents restant abasourdis. Hermione avait comme une impression de déjà-vu devant ce spectacle et se tourna vers Severus dont les joues rougissaient.

« BLAKE ! » cria-t-il en sautant de son siège pour poursuivre son fils dénudé vers le Grand Hall. Ron Weasley riait aussi fort qu'Harry, cette fois.

« VOUS L'AVEZ PAS VOLE! » rugit-il sans cesser de rire.

Quand les professeurs reportèrent leur attention sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ils virent Severus Snape réapparaître et foudroyer du regard Ron Weasley. Blake était entre ses bras et riait comme un fou, les cheveux de Severus étaient un joyeux bordel et il affichait une expression inquiétante tournée vers son fils, avant de reporter son attention sur Weasley, et de lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

« Hey ! » cria-t-il, indigné, avant de couiner alors que Blake imitait son père avant que Severus cache son fils de la vue des autres. Ron reporta son attention sur Hermione et lui jeta un regard noir, car elle riait elle aussi.

« Va falloir t'y faire, Ron » rit-elle.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais m'y faire ? » grommela-t-il.

« Parce que Blake ne sera pas tout seul longtemps. » Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent plus que jamais.

« Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui » dit-elle joyeusement, et vit toute couleur s'effacer du visage de son ami.

« NON ! MIONE ! POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN! **NON** ! »

_~FIN~_

_._

_._

_oOoOoOo_

_._

_._

_Note de Tattooshadow: Je voulais juste remercier tout le monde pour les reviews positives et pour vous êtes accroché à l'histoire même quand je ne publiais rien pendant des lustres. Je m'excuse pour ça et je vais essayer de mieux me tenir aux autres, autant que possible. Merci tout le monde !_

_._

_Aë : Commencée en juin, fini en novembre !_

_Vite fait bien fait ?_

_^^'_

.

Note de **Cricri** : HISTOIRE TERMINÉE MAIS ELLE VALAIT LE COUP … ELLE SORT DE L'ORDINAIRE… VIVEMENT LA PROCHAINE….

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : _J'espère que cette fois ce sera une fille et qu'elle sera plus sage que Blake ^^_

_Cette fic était vraiment très drôle ! J'ai adoré la bêtaiser ! Je me suis marrée une tonne de fois, et rien que pour ça, ça valait la peine !_

.

Aë : Merci les filles ^^ à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic, comme toujours !

.

.

**Epilogue **_(QUOI ? Comment ça épilogue ? Mais naaaan ! Je voulais du lemon moi !)_

.

Les anciens enseignants étaient encore présents un an pour diriger les nouveaux et offrir leurs conseils et leur aide, et l'année prochaine, tout allait changer._ (Hum, Ron en prof… Comment dire, ça va être la fête avec Severus ^^)_

.

La seule chose qui le séparait de son père était sa masse de boucles noires et folles, mais pour le reste, c'était le portrait craché du Professeur Snape. Cela effrayait Ron._ (Sans blague ? ^^)_

.

Avant que Ron ne puisse réagir, la petite main de Blake se leva, majeur en tête. La mâchoire de Ron tenta de rejoindre le sol et plusieurs élèves qui les regardaient explosaient de rire._ (Magnifique… Belle éducation ! Je suppose qu'on doit cela à Severus…)_

« Mione ! » cria Ron. « Ton fils m'a fait un doigt. » Hermione se tourna et vit la petite mimine de son fils et son geste insultant, et couina.

« Blake ! Poussin, c'est très mal de faire ça » commença-t-elle._ (Poussin ? Vraiment ? Quelle autorité :p)_

.

« Oui. Il dit quand les gens sont méchants on fait le doigt » expliqua fièrement le garçon et Severus écarquilla les yeux plus encore, tout en parvenant à avaler sa nourriture._ (Aaah les enfants… Ca répète tout ce qu'on ne veut pas ^^)_

.

« Ronald, la ferme » l'arrêta Hermione._ (Bonne idée ! ^^)_

.

« Mione ! Ton fils est exactement comme son fils ! » s'exclama Ron, horrifié._ (Les chiens ne font pas des chats…)_

.

Le rire était devenu assourdissant, et Harry finit par tomber de sa chaise, pleurant plus qu'il ne riait à cause de la douleur qui augmentait dans son ventre._ (Je n'en peux plus ^^)_

« MIONE ! IL M'A MORDU ! BLAKE M'A MORDU! » hurla Ron, horrifié. Il ne se soucia pas de Minerva, qui cachait aussi ses rires dans son verre. « IL EST EXACTEMENT COMME SON PERE ! »_ (Je suis vraiment morte de rire là ! ^^)_

.

« VOUS L'AVEZ PAS VOLE! » rugit-il sans cesser de rire._ (En effet ! ^^)_


End file.
